Rob the Rich to Feed the Poor
by Mithua
Summary: My version of a classic tale using the Harry Potter characters. Basically, it's Robin Hood, Harry Potter style! So, it's AU, and has an H/H pairing! Please R/R! *Finished*
1. Harry Potter, Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: Yes…Harry Potter and co are mine…bwhahahahahaha! *Gets hit on the head by JKR*! OK…. fine…Harry Potter and co actually do belong to JK Rowling and associates and don't belong to me in any way whatsoever.** ***Is all upset now * 

A/N: Ok…sorry for that outburst of idiocy. Won't ever happen again! So, here I am…back with a new fiction for any one who actually likes my work. It's a nice AU Harry Potter fiction. If you don't know what that is here's the explanation. It's Alternative Universe, so I'm just kinda grabbing a handful of the HP characters and dumping them in the crazy realms of my imagination. 

I'm writing this in a fantasy style way. I've read many HP fanfictions which are based on fairytales like Cinderella. I think that's the most commonly used one, so I decided to write a story with HP characters to one of my own favourite childhood stories. So I hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: This is an H/H fic, don't like the pairing? Don't read then!

__

This story is dedicated to old and new reviewers! And to Phoebe, I promised to write this and now I'm at it! I hope you like it Pheebs!

Rob the Rich to Feed the Poor.

By Mithua.

***

Chapter 1: Harry Potter, Prince of Thieves.

The lone rider ran as fast as he could, clutching the sack over his shoulder, and panting as he had been running for quite some time. He had nearly been caught! He wouldn't be that careless ever again! He had nearly awoken those big cronies at the entrance but luckily, his wand came in handy. He silently thanked the day he found out he was wizard and kept running. He was now well out of the sight of the manor. He stopped for breath at the edge of the forest and grinned widely at the sack and opened it. Inside it was one of his most prized possessions. An extremely rare invisibility cloak, which had been a family heirloom for years. What had it been doing there? Due to the death of his parents when he was born, he was taken into the care of _those_ people, who had later sold their manor, to none other than _him_, his rival for so many years. He had to get it all back, but due to greed, the present owner of the manor had claimed everything in the house for himself. But he had got it back, that's all that mattered. Harry Potter closed his sack and pulled out the holly twig that was his wand. 

"Accio Firebolt!" He had whispered in a hushed voice. He looked out at the sky and saw as his trusted broomstick zoomed towards him. His expression went from relief from not having to run, to puzzlement. There was someone on his broom. The 'rider' immediately fell off and hit the ground. Harry recognised that red hair and his puzzled face went to one of amusement.

"Well, nice of you to drop in Little Ron! Never knew you were coming!" Harry said laughing at the ruffled redhead that started to dust himself off. Ron grinned lopsidedly and looked up at Harry. He stood up and was definitely taller than Harry. It had always been a little joke between them, to call Ron 'little'.

"It wasn't my bloody fault that you decided to summon your broomstick just as I was guarding it and making sure Fred and George don't get it!" Ron said jokingly.

"Yeah, right!" Harry said sarcastically. Ron just rolled his eyes and decided to leave it there.

"So, get anything good tonight?" Ron asked eagerly and rubbed his hands together.

"Just you wait!" Harry said grinning from ear to ear. Harry made Ron hold the sack – which was magically lighter than it should've been – and they both flew back to the little village known as Godric's Hollow. 'Little' Ron told Harry about what had been happening at the village as Fred and George had been putting on a little 'show' and had wanted to borrow Harry's broomstick in the process. Harry laughed as Ron told him of how they had deliberately made Draco Malfoy, owner of Malfoy Manor look like a fool. Mainly by using puppets and doing strange voices and always making people laugh. It had always been quite a story between Harry and Draco.

They had been rivals when in school, learning magic, and were still rivals as they grew up. The Dursley's had sold the Manor to Malfoy, as they knew him to Harry's rival. Harry's belongings had all been stored there and now that Malfoy owned the manor, Harry's possessions had now become Malfoy's. Harry always raided the manor and managed to one by one gather his things, and taking some of Malfoy's belongings in the process. Harry had a reason to take some of Malfoy's belongings -by belongings; he meant money – not for his use, but for the use of the villagers of Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic had gone off to help with the discussions abroad about Voldemort, the dark lord and had not returned in a long time. The Dark Wars were raging on, away from the tiny settlement in Scotland. Malfoy had become the Vice-Minister of Magic and had been continuously increasing tax payments on the poorer of the wizarding community. He had always said it had been to help the ministry worker's with the muggles and repair damaged areas, but it was common knowledge to everyone that he used it for his own personal use. Harry, knowing so much about the inequality, robbed Malfoy of his money from his nightly raids and returned it to its rightful owner.

Harry and Ron reached the village late at night, when all was quiet. Deciding it was all too late to deliver the money, he would do it in disguise in the morning. He was a wanted criminal now, not the perfect lifestyle for Harry Potter 'the boy who lived' but it was a life. 'Nobody's perfect' he always told himself. Harry dropped Ron off at the house in which all the Weasley's stayed in and then headed off to the cave in which he lived in, with his companion and godfather, Sirius Black, also a wanted criminal for a crime he hadn't committed.

"Sirius?" Harry called absently into the cave. A cheerful black dog which ran up to him and knocked him over licking his face greeted him.

"Ok, then Padfoot, stop it! It tickles!" Harry said through laughter. The dog backed off and morphed into the form of a man, grinning widely.

"Hiya Harry! Need help?" he said and offered his hand for Harry to get up. Harry smiled and took the hand. He felt a buzz go through him as if he had had a tiny electric shock. Sirius boomed in laughter as he saw the small electrocution take place. He loved that muggle prank! It was pretty decent! Harry's unruly hair was now all spiked up and static. Harry groaned.

"Very funny Sirius!" he mumbled but couldn't help but hide his smiled. His godfather hadn't lost his liking for pranks, and Harry tried to avoid him if he had seen him around Fred and George anywhere.

"Why thank you. I thought it was hilarious!" Sirius grinned and patted his godson on the back without the little buzzer strapped on his hand. They walked through the cave, and into an apartment like living room. That had doors leading to bedrooms, bathrooms and a kitchen. It wasn't luxurious, but it was something. 

He sat down on the comfy, cushioned claret couch. The room was decorated in reds and browns, like the Gryffindor Common room really. He rested as Sirius headed towards the kitchen to make him something to eat. As he entered with a tray, he saw his godson asleep.

"I guess I'll re-heat this later," he muttered and put it back in the kitchen. He floated Harry to his room and left him to sleep after the raid.

The next morning Harry woke up and ate his late dinner that had been left for him and some juice. Sirius was currently in the shower and singing…no…yodelling in a rather loud voice. Harry shook his head with a knowing smile. Trust Sirius to do something out of the ordinary. He had already showered and changed into some old ripped brown robes and drank an ageing potion to make himself look anything but like Harry Potter. He saw his unruly black hair turn grey and then white, and a beard started to grown from his face. It grew as long as his belt and he felt how his skin started to wrinkle. Harry Potter looked like an old man, now. Harry gathered the different pouches of money and waited for Sirius. He was supposed to be a blind man, and Sirius was his guide dog, it gave them both a chance to get out.

"Sirius, hurry up! We need to go before the sheriff's rounds!" the old voice of Harry Potter croaked.

"How the hell Snape became a sheriff is beyond me, but don't worry, ol' Padfoot has taken quite a liking to biting the git!" Sirius said sarcastically. Harry chuckled and waited a few more minutes. After a five minutes, an old man, and his trustworthy guide dog emerged from the cave and headed for for Godric's Hollow. The Square was as busy as ever; it was like a miniature Diagon Alley. Stalls selling books, robes, potion ingredients, household things and such were spotted everywhere. Harry headed for one of the stall, where a friend of his in school, Neville, sold household things such as Floo Powder etc. Neville saw him and a relieved smile emerged on his face.

"All right Master Longbottom! Could you spare a few Knut's for the poor?" Harry said with a twinkle in his green eyes, he winked at Neville and he played along.

"Why yes sir!" Neville said and winked back. Harry smiled and walked up closer to Neville, he slyly handed a pouch of money to Neville.

"Thanks Harry, hope it wasn't too much trouble." Neville whispered.

"No trouble at all Neville." Harry reassured, "Well thank you Master Longbottom! May god bless you!" Harry said, turning his poor man act on him and shook his hand. Neville smiled knowingly.

Padfoot leaded them to the kirk, a small place for the Sunday services. Run none other by Friar Hagrid. Harry opened the door to the small kirk and saw the floating candles line the wall. He headed for the confession box and Padfoot waited outside sitting obediently for once.

"What brings you here my child?" came the voice of Friar Hagrid.

"My blessings bring me here, as I wish to give you a pouch of gold to raise funds for this kirk." Harry said as solemnly as possible.

"'Arry?" The friar slid the patch wider, to reveal an old man, that didn't look like 'the boy who lived' but the twinkling green eyes gave him away.

"Friar Hagrid came out of the confession box and Harry followed in suit.

"'Arry! You scamp!" Friar Hagrid grinned.

"Well, friar, here are my funds to the kirk, and I hope it becomes of use to you," Harry said handing Hagrid the pouch.

Hagrid held the pouch of gold and hugged the old Harry tightly. Harry gasped at the tight grasp.

"Er…friar, I'm an old man, and my bones are weak," Harry said through the embrace.

"Oops! I'm sorry! Would you like to stay for some tea 'Arry, an' Pa'foot o' course!" he said as the dog barked happily.

"I'm sorry friar, I have many more to do, however, Padfoot can stay if he likes, I'll come to collect him later," Harry said in his old voice.

"Alright then. How about it Padfoot? You and me…having a drink or two?" Friar Hagrid asked the dog, it nodded his head agreeing.

"If you go to the pub, you wouldn't mind giving this to Tom and Madam Rosmerta?" Harry asked, holding out the two pouches.

"O' course I'll do it! I owe yer a lot!" Friar Hagrid said jovially and walked them out. Harry thanked him and they headed their separate ways.

Next, the old Harry headed towards the Weasley house. Where generations of Weasley's stayed in. He knocked on the door and heard the sound of excited Weasley children rushing towards the door. He chuckled as he heard them saying 'I'll get it!' and 'I can't reach the knob!' from the other side of the door. The door finally opened, and there stood, Mrs Penelope Weasley, Percy's wife. She smiled shooed away the children and smiled as she recognised who was at the door.

"Come on in," she moved and he entered.

"Hello Penelope, how've you been?" Harry asked.

"Hi Harry, I've been just fine. These children of mine take up most of the time, but I couldn't live without them! Percy's in the office right now, he'd have a fit of he found out the mess here from the party!" she informed.

"Party?" Harry asked and walked with her to the living room.

"Oh! It's our Paul's birthday! He's turned 5 today! He has his friends, and unfortunately uncles here to celebrate with him." She said with a cheery smile. Harry nodded smiling back and headed inside the living room. He could hear the different voices of both children and uncles singing 'Happy Birthday' and making the small Weasley blush as red as his hair. He entered as he blew off the candles on his cake. They all cheered and Harry cheered especially loud, making everyone turn to him.

"Harry! You're here!" Ron said walking over to his best friend.

"Yep, and I've come for a present for Paul here," he said smiling at the youngest Weasley who's eyes brightened, " but first," Harry said and removed six pouches of gold. He handed one to Ron, one to Ginny, one to Fred and one to George, one to Penelope. He had one remaining and walked over to the eldest Weasley in the house, who had become like a mother to him. Mrs Weasley had white and red hair, tied in a bun and sat leaning on her walking stick. She smiled at him.

"And one for you Mrs Weasley," he said and placed the pouch on her hand.

"Harry, you really are a dear, even giving money to old me," she said.

"It's money returning to its rightful owner," he said smiling at her. She hugged the aged Harry.

"Thank you, Harry!" she said, tears coming to her eye. Harry smiled.

"Right, now for Paul!" he turned to the boy.

The small Weasley looked up at Harry with big eyes. Harry saw pure innocence in those eyes, and knew that children always had that in their eyes, except for maybe Fred and George, when they were children. He brought out his wand and started to wave it around a small object forming around the tip of his wand. It shot out gold and red sparks and it slowly came to shape. It slowly started to stop glowing and Harry now held a catapault in one hand and a bag of over 500 dungbombs in the other. He bent down to Paul's level.

"Use these on Uncle Fred and Uncle George, but don't let them off in the house!" he whispered.

"Ok, Thank you Uncle Harry!" the boy replied coyly. Harry ruffled his hair.

"COOL!" Fred and George said as soon as they saw the gift.

The children immediately went out to play with the new toy. Running around and making the square stink a lot. The Weasley's thanked the Harry for the pouches of gold and for giving Paul such a present. Ron headed outside with him, to collect Padfoot from the pub.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT!" a voice bellowed from the near them in the square. There stood Sheriff Snape, looking as if a garbage can had been thrown over him. The old looking Harry and Ron saw Paul holding in his laughter. He had set off a dungbomb at him.

"I'LL TEACH YOU FOR YOUR CHEEK!" he yelled and was about to strike at the boy. Ron ran and grabbed his wrist.

"Sheriff, there's no need for violence!" he said calmly at the old, greasy haired man. Snape sneered at him.

"Well, Weasley. If you'd kept your troublesome nephew out of my way, I wouldn't lunge in violence, that also reminds me, you still need to pay your taxes, you're a week overdue!" he smirked. Ron held out three gold coins and gave them to him.

"There you go, this is for last week, and this week, from all my family! Now beat it!" Ron snapped at him. Snape muttered something under his breath and walked away. Harry now had a few bulges in his pocket. He was smiling through his beard. While Ron had been dealing with Snape, he had taken the opportunity, to pickpocket him. He had managed to get some Sickles, and replaced them with Ton Tongue Toffees, and had managed to steal a copy of the Daily Prophet. Ron grinned at his friend's twinkling eyes. They headed towards the pub and dragged a slightly tipsy Padfoot out. They headed back to the cave, as Harry's appearances were becoming younger and younger. Sirius went straight to bed to sleep off the booze, as Harry had ordered. After that he and Ron collapsed on the couch, relaxing. The now young Harry, with his trademark scar and unruly black hair opened the paper and stared at the headline in wide eyes, and burst out laughing.

"What?" Ron asked puzzled.

Harry couldn't speak through the laughter and just handed him the paper. Ron's jaw dropped and he too burst out laughing. They spent a good few minutes laughing at the headline.

**__**

' Malfoy Wedding Confirmed!'


	2. Childhood Memories

Chapter 2: Childhood Memories.

"Bloody hell Harry! Who'd be crazy enough to marry that guy!" Ron asked through the laughter. Neither could imagine Draco Malfoy as a married man with a loving wife by his side. That was just too weird to even be spoken.

"I don't know who, but I'd feel sorry for her!" Harry managed to say, wiping a tear from his eye from so much laughing. 

"I'll feel sorry for Friar Hagrid, poor man'll have to perform the ceremony! He owns the only Kirk for miles around!" Ron exclaimed. They both felt sympathy towards him. Harry picked up the paper and read the article, Ron read over his shoulder

__

The wedding of Mr.D Malfoy, Vice-Minister of Magic has finally been confirmed. Many have been curiously awaiting the day that Mr Malfoy would finally marry and have full ownership of Malfoy Manor. The wedding will take place within the Blue Moon (in precisely 3 months) and invitations have been sent out to friends and family of the couple. His lucky fiancée has been betrothed to him ever since they were children. - "Poor girl! Being betrothed to scum like him!" Ron commented. - _She goes by the name of Miss Hermione I. Granger. A well educated student from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is currently a chief executive of Gringott's. From all of us on behalf of the Daily Prophet, we'd like to say Congratulations! We hope these two a happy marriage!_

Harry had finished reading before Ron, and he now held a frown on his face. Hermione Granger. That name was familiar to him. As Ron finished reading, he looked at the little picture at the corner of the paper. On it was a slightly frustrated Draco Malfoy, smirking but holding onto an arm. The arm supposedly of Hermione Granger, Ron gathered. It seemed like a troubled battle between the couple. Malfoy was trying to get her into the picture but she was refusing to be seen there. Ron pointed this out to Harry.

"Maybe she's ugly!" Ron said, Harry hit him on the head.

"Honestly Ron! Do you think Malfoy would be trying to get her into the picture if she was ugly? He'd be shoving her out of it! I think she just doesn't want to be seen with Malfoy." Harry asked, as the arm was the only thing that showed any sign of another person in the picture.

"Doesn't that name ring a bell?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but I can't remember a lot," Harry said.

"Yeah, neither can I. Well, I better head back, make sure that the Weasley house is still up. I still can't believe you gave a boy his age dungbombs, that's just dangerous!" Ron commented shrugging. Harry laughed a little.

"Ok, see you later Ron!" Harry said and walked him out of the cave. Harry read more of the newspaper. He eventually got bored of it and placed it on the table for Sirius to read once he'd recover. Harry walked outside into the wood, where he could remain normal without alerting any guards. He walked around and thought about everything. He knew the name Hermione Granger, from his childhood, but he just couldn't put a face to her name. He wasn't surprised. He'd been through a lot as a kid. He started to climb an oak tree. From the huge canopy, he could make out the vast hills and glens that shaped the highlands of Scotland. It was beautiful, the green lush trees and the purple mountains. And in between the valley, you could see a slight shimmer from a loch as the sun shone on it. Harry smiled and watched the scenery. His thoughts drifted to a long time ago.

***

Harry had grown up, living in the manor just outside Godric's Hollow. It had belonged to his parents, before they died. Before that son of a bitch had come and blown things up. Killing his parents and trying to kill him, leaving him with that scar on his forehead. He had been sent down to Surrey to live with his only living family, muggles, who hated the magical or _abnormal_ world as they called it. In the will that had been left, Lily, being as kind and caring as she was, left them the manor and some money that would rebuild it if it had been damaged, and that Harry would live there. The Dursley's had been asked to move there, with Harry and they had refused at first, but once it had been rebuilt, they reconsidered. Eleven years had passed and Harry had been admitted to Hogwarts. He went and met his best friend there, Ron Weasley. As years passed, secrets to Harry's past slowly unfolded, and everything become clear to him. He was shocked that he was considered a legend at school but Ron had always made him feel normal. Like a normal boy, growing up with friends. After the 7 years at Hogwarts, Harry had returned to the Manor, only to find that it had been sold to Lucius Malfoy and that the Malfoy's now owned the manor. He had been refused to get all his belongings and they now remained hidden in the manor. Harry had wanted to get everything back, and he had so far done well, but he needed his parent's will to reclaim the house. So the night raids carried on. There was a price on him now; if anyone caught him, he'd be handed over to the Ministry and they would decided the fate over 'the boy who lived.'

Harry scowled now. He knew how much his life sucked. An orphan, unwanted child to famous legend, to wanted criminal. He was sure that his bio would sell millions of copies, for people who wanted to know about the like of the famous boy gone bad. 'Nobody's perfect!' Harry thought again. He knew that there were lots more people that had lived a worse life than him so he considered himself lucky. Harry tried to remember happier times. His hand absently drifted inside his pockets and he pulled out a small golden frame with an actual four-leaf clover inside it. He didn't know who had given that to him exactly but he liked it a lot. He wasn't a firm believer of luck but he seemed to get out of trouble in school whenever he had taken the four-leaf clover with him. It was his personal good luck charm. His only clue as to who sent it was a message on the back. 

__

'To H.J.P, hope you feel better soon, with lots of love, H.I.G.' 

He had received it from when he was in Hospital Wing, recovering from another incident at school, which had nearly killed him. It was the first thing he saw when he woke up, he had thought it was the Golden Snitch and grabbed for it. He had heard a surprised yelp and it dropped onto his bed. He had grasped a hand instead. His vision was blurry as he wasn't wearing glasses, but he could make out strangely mesmerising hazel eyes. A moment later, he lost the grip on the hand as he heard retreating footsteps. It was by far, one of his special presents out of everyhthing he had. He began to take it everywhere with him. He had tried to find out who gave it to him, and had found a lot of people with hazel eyes, but none had drawn him into them. Ginny had said that it was his guardian angel that had given him the present. Harry just smiled at the innocent girl and left it at that.

Harry skidded down the large oak and headed back to the cave. Hopefully Sirius was awake and he could help start make lunch. Harry had talents, but cooking wasn't one of them. He ran back to the cave and could hear Sirius yodelling again. Harry walked to the kitchen and nearly burst out laughing at the site of Sirius. He had a yellow bandanna and had a frilly pink apron on. Sirius heard Harry starting to laugh.

"You like?" he asked, modelling the kitchen wear.

"I approve!" Harry continued as Sirius did an impersonation of a catwalk model. Sirius grinned.

"Good!" he said and returned to cooking and yodelling.

"Just don't make cross-dressing a habit." Harry commented with a smirk on his face.

"Aye Aye cap'n!" Sirius saluted and continued to yodel.

Harry shook his head and headed to his room. He searched through his sack and brought out his invisibility cloak. He hadn't shown Ron the old cloak they had used so many times in Hogwarts. He told Sirius he'd be going to Ron's and headed to the village underneath the cloak. He was lucky he had the cloak. It was much easier to travel without being noticed by guards. He walked around to the back of the Weasley house and knocked on the door removing the cloak. Ginny answered this time.

"Hey Ginny! Is Ron here?" he asked the young woman of 21. She smiled.

"Where else would he be? He's rarely seen anywhere else but your cave and this house!" Ginny said sarcastically and letting him in. Harry entered chuckling a little.

"By the way, thanks again. I'm now definitely sure a guardian angel watches over you!" Ginny commented.

"You still believe in that stuff?" Harry asked her smiling.

"Sure, I need some beliefs! Ron's in the second floor, helping Fred and George look after Paul, Judith and Chris. Poor Penny's been having quite a time with Meredith. If she's not sleeping, she's crying!" Ginny said.

"All right! Thanks Ginny!" Harry said and headed up the stairs.

Once he reached the second floor he came in on Fred and George playing hide and seek with their nephew's and niece and Ron just observing, looking slightly bored. Harry walked over to Ron who was yawning now.

"Hey Big mouth," Harry greeted.

"Hi Four eyes," Ron replied. They both grinned.

"I have a proposition for you Little Ron," Harry continued.

"Oh? And that is?" Ron asked getting interested.

"Neighbourhood watch on Malfoy Manor!" Harry said smiling demonically.

"You mean spying. Are you nuts! We'd be caught faster than you can say Knut!" Ron exasperated.

"Not if you have this!" Harry said holding out the silvery material that felt like water. Ron's eyes grew wide and he grinned.

"So you got it back? Well, I guess I can take this one exception!" Ron said rubbing his hands together. 

"That's the spirit!" he grinned. 

They both headed out the house round the back and placed the invisibility cloak over themselves. It was actually quite difficult because they were older and bigger now. But they covered themselves up successfully and headed through the woods. They walked quickly towards the large building and jumped over different roots. Making sure not to make a sound as they travelled. They finally reached the manor and headed round the back, where Harry usually entered through his raids. There was a tree that shifted slightly if you placed your finger in the right crack. Harry bent down o the base of the tree and found the right crack. He placed his finger there and the tree uprooted itself. It walked on its roots and shifted so that both Harry and Ron could enter.

They entered a huge garden. It had a pond, a single cherry tree with beautiful blossoms and stepping stones that lead to the pond. Harry and Ron silently walked across the vast area of green grass and headed towards an alcove. They walked under the archway of flowers and headed for the door, which had been carelessly left open. They entered the conservatory and headed to the living room. Ron stared. It was huge! It was decorated with deep reds and mahogany wood. There was a large fireplace, two master chairs, two couches, rugs, tables, drapes and it even had a chandelier on the ceiling. Harry led them up the staircase and into the first floor. Most of the rooms on the first floor were a study room. But then they entered the third door to the left. Harry and Ron opened the door quietly and saw the huge library. It was a paradise for books. There were different staircases that headed for the higher shelves. There were large windows and desks. There was door at the other end and they walked towards it. They headed out of the library into the east wing of the manor. Where Draco kept all of his things. 

They heard voices from the other side of the door. Harry talked Ron into going in, pointing out that they were invisible. The opened the door a crack. Then someone came and opened it. Harry shut Ron up from gasping. As the door was wider, they slipped in. It was one of Malfoy's cronies, known as Vincent Crabbe. As they entered, Ron had the insights of the master bedroom. It was white and silver and had a huge four poster bed in the middle. In there lay Draco Malfoy. Both Harry and Ron grimaced. 

"I'm telling you, you offer the girl everything and she's still not happy!" he said to Crabbe and Goyle who stood listening.

"I mean it's not my fault we were betrothed! It's our parents wishes and father said it would be useful to have a mudblood on our side. A _powerful_ mudblood," Malfoy said with a smirk on his face and reaching out for his glass of wine. Both Crabbe and Goyle sneered. Ron had the strongest urge to throw that wine over Malfoy. He couldn't stand it when wizards and witches were insulted for being muggle-born.

"She is pretty and quite smart. But she has an attitude I don't really like. Once we're married, I'll fix her attitude problem," he smirked once again. Harry and Ron had disgusted looks on their faces. They tried not to think about it. They silently walked around the room, and Harry picked up some items and stuffed them in his robes as quickly as possible so they weren't seen. Ron smirked. Harry had taken some Sickles that had been lying on a chest of drawers. They were heading out of the room when they heard the next thing Malfoy said.

"She's also my key to finding Potter," he said. The both froze as they heard that. Ron looked at Harry from underneath the cloak. Harry looked just as confused as he was.

"We'll talk about it outside!" Harry mouthed to Ron. Ron nodded in agreement.

As they were about to open the door, a house elf barged inside carrying a tray of food. Harry and Ron nearly fell backwards but managed to keep their balance, they took the chance to get out. They headed back out to the garden. They walked under the alcove and froze as they heard laughter in the garden. Over by the Pond, there sat two women underneath the Cherry Tree. They were shaded by the leaves and were laughing at something inside a book one of them was holding.

"Great, how are we going to get out?" Ron whispered.

"We'll have to wait until they move." Harry answered.

"Or, we can knock them out and then leave," Ron suggested.

"And set off the alarm and get arrested for assault?" Harry continued with then cons of that idea.

"Ok, bad idea! Well, they could stay there forever!" Ron pointed out.

"Doubt it, it's nearly lunch. We'll just wait here." Harry whispered and the two remained hidden underneath the invisibility cloak.

"Well, we were going here to spy, and they are in Malfoy Manor. We might as well spy on them," Ron suggested, getting bored five minutes later. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ok, but this is the last time I take you spying with me!" he said slightly annoyed.

"I thought it was a neighbourhood watch?" Ron said sarcastically. He started to chuckle at Harry's annoyed look but a nudge in the ribs told him to shut up. They silently walked neared the two young women. They hardly breathed as in fear of making the slightest sound. As they approached, they noticed them to be about their age. In their early twenties and quite pretty. There was a woman plain sky blue robes, and a pointed sky blue witch's hat. She had light brown curls cascading down to her waist, and in her delicate hands, she held a gold rimmed book. The woman beside her had pastel purple robes and witch's hat. She had darkish blonde hair tied in a ponytail and she had sparkling blue eyes. They were both very pretty. Ron nearly fell over in shock as he recognised the woman in the purple robes. It was none other than Lavender Brown. His Hogwart's sweetheart. They had lost contact over the years and all now she sat there, right in front of Ron, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Harry…it's…it's…" Ron started.

"I know! Now shut up! She'll hear us!" Harry whispered.

"Look there's another picture of you and him. You two look so cute together!" the girl in the blue robes handed the picture to Lavender. 

"Yeah, that is nice. I wish I had a copy of this. I wish he was here," Lavender said.

"Don't worry Lav, I'm sure he's thinking the same right now." She comforted. At this moment, the girl looked up revealing her eyes. This time it was Harry who nearly fell over in shock. It was those eyes! Those eyes he had seen in Hospital Wing! Those mesmerising hazel eyes!

"Harry! You ok?" Ron asked supporting his friend. Harry looked at him.

"Yeah…fine…just fine," Harry said.

"You look like you've seen a dementor," Ron commented.

"No, I'm ok, I think we should leave, we're causing too much noise." Harry said.

"Ok, lets try to get out without being noticed," Ron said.

The mother of all jinxes happened right then. As they stepped back, they fell over a stepping stone and the invisibility cloak flew off.


	3. A Little Freedom

Chapter 3: A Little Freedom.

The women looked up and saw two men materialise out of no where. They caused a lot of commotion and fell backwards, and a silvery cloak could be seen lying nearby them on the ground. There was an awkward silence between the four people, as time just seemed to stop there and then. Harry didn't know exactly what to do right now. Whenever he had been caught, people had attacked him, and he retaliated. But they weren't attacking and there was no way he could start the attack first. Ron was on the brink of putting Memory Modifying spells on the women, but he just couldn't. He finally saw Lavender after 5 years. He couldn't just place the spell and not meet her again for another 5 years. It would seem cowardly. Lavender just stared in shock. She recognised them immediately. Harry Potter; famous boy gone to wanted criminal, Ron Weasley; her boyfriend whom she had lost contact with and hadn't seen in years. She didn't know whether she should be angry with them for remaining hidden or to cry in joy for seeing her old boyfriend and his best friend again. The woman in the blue robes gazed at the two men. She recognised the Weasley hair, fiery like her co-worker in Egypt, Bill Weasley. She most definitely remembered the other man. The man with the jet-black, unruly hair, the man with the brilliant green eyes behind round glasses, the man with the peculiar shaped scar on his forehead, which caused him to be most famous in the magical world. The man called Harry Potter, of whom she had spent 7 school years admiring and watching from afar. Harry soon came up with an idea that would hopefully get them out unscathed.

"Ok, here's the deal. This incident never happened." Harry said to the two women and stood up. Ron stood up too.

"Yeah, so we'll just be leaving," Ron said and both he and Harry shifted slightly in the direction of the tree they had entered through.

"Wait!" Lavender suddenly called at them.

"Shhh! Not that loud, you'll get everyone's attention calling out like that." Harry whispered at her.

"If it's a deal, we need some benefit from it," the lady in the blue robes said, standing up and following them.

"What?" Ron asked, slightly flustered.

"Ok, our part of the deal is, if you get us out of here, this time every weekend, we won't tell Draco of this incident," she said.

"Isn't that blackmail?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in a way." She replied, " but I really need to get out of here."

"Use the front door," Ron commented.

"She can't. Her fiancé keeps her within the grounds of the manor." Lavender said.

"I still don't like the idea. Why don't we just keep it to 'this incident never happened?'" Harry said with a tone of finality.

"Fine then, DRA…" she started to yell. But Harry's hand quickly covered her mouth therefore; no more noise could be emitted. He looked at the house to see if she had managed to get anyone out of the house.

"What happened to 'this incident never happened' deal?" Harry asked angrily.

"I didn't like the idea." She replied, smiling.

"Be ready this time next week," Harry said defeated.

"Why wait until next week?" Lavender asked, with a smirk on her pretty little face. The woman in the blue robes grinned at her friend. Harry looked slightly frustrated while Ron looked neutral. 

"Fine." Harry said through gritted teeth.

Harry and Ron walked to the huge tree at the end of the garden. The two women followed them. Harry kneeled down and looked for the crack in the tree that would escape the garden. He found it and placed his finger on it. The tree uprooted itself and shifted its position to let them through. Once they were through, they had to decide who would stay under the cloak, and who would remain seen. 

"Well, Herms isn't allowed to be out, and Harry's the wanted criminal, they should go under the cloak," Lavender summed up.

"Thank you Columbo," Harry muttered under his breath. Hermione heard and smiled a little to herself. Ron and Lavender walked on ahead. Harry pulled the cloak over himself and Hermione and followed closely behind. All four walked in silence, bot sure of what exactly to say. Hermione thought it was better to remain quiet as she was sure she had frustrated Harry enough as it is. And it felt stange but nice to be so close to Harry underneath the cloak, hearing his quiet breathing, feeling him keeping her close so that she wasn't seen from under the cloak. She felt more secure under the cloak with Harry than in the manor grounds. They finally reached Godric's Hollow, where people stood selling different things, children played with each other, and animals scurried about. Ron headed straight for the woods on the other side of the village. Once all four reached there, Harry removed the cloak.

"Right. We got you out. You have to promise to keep this all a secret." Harry said his eyes staring hard at the two women.

"We promise Harry." Hermione replied.

"Good, Ron, they're all yours. Have a good time." Harry said to Ron and started to walk away.

"Now you wait just one bloody minute! I'm just as annoyed as you are and you expect me to entertain these ladies?" Ron said exasperatedly.

"Well…yeah. I can't exactly take them to my place and I'm pretty sure you and Lavender have a lot of catching up to do." Harry replied turning back to face him.

"Well, yeah, but them Hermione here'll get bored. Why don't you hang with her, and I'll stay with Lav." Ron suggested.

"Hello? We are still here you know." Lavender commented waving her hands about.

"Yes, we know dear," Ron smiled at her. She blushed.

"Ok, fine. Hermione, you're with me." Harry said and held out his hand. Hermione didn't take it though. She just walked beside him and refused to take his hand.

"See you later then!" Ron said to him as Lavender took the hand he offered her.

Hermione started to walk and Harry ran with her to catch up with her. They remained silent as they walked passed the many trees in the woods. They walked by the little streams and passed the odd burrow or two. Harry glanced at her sometimes through the corner of his eye. She was very noticeable in the woods with blue robes. Harry couldn't say that she wasn't pretty, on the contrary, she was downright beautiful. She held an air of maturity around her, but from what Harry had seen so far, she was a little childish too. Her light brown curls wound down her back and looked graceful, and her hazel eyes shone. Harry couldn't help but noticed the sadness he saw whenever he looked at her, they showed particularly in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione asked and faced him, surprised by the sudden question.

"You look upset," Harry pointed out.

"Oh. I was just thinking." She replied.

"If you want to think, I know the perfect place. Come on!" Harry said and grabbed her hand. They ran through the forest at a fast pace. Hermione, taken aback slightly at his outburst but following him - even though she didn't have that much of a choice since he held her hand -. She almost fell on every root that stuck up but he just dragged her on through the woods.

"We're nearly there," he said over his shoulder and smiled at her. She just nodded and tried to make sure her hat didn't come off. They ran a little further and faster. Soon they reached a big oak tree. 

"Can you climb?" Harry asked.

"Uh…I haven't done it in a long time," she admitted.

"Ok, stay here," Harry said and started to climb up the tree, to the canopy of the tree.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he said and pointed his wand at Hermione. She felt herself being lifted up off the ground and slowly levitating into the air. She finally reached the branch he sat on, and he levitated her onto the branch. She stood on it and looked afraid. She had done the worst thing ever, she had looked down.

"Oh my god!" she nearly yelled and grasped onto something, and that something happened to be Harry. Harry nearly lost balance off the tree but managed to stay on.

"Hermione! A little air!" he said as she held on to him and slammed here eyes shut.

"Don't take this the wrong way Harry! I'm doing this because I have a fear of heights!" she said a little shakily.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Harry asked.

"You won't believe how fast you can climb a tree, or run for that matter!" she said again, keeping her eyes shut. Harry started to laugh a little.

"It's not funny!" she pouted a little but kept her eyes shut.

"It is." Harry said through his laughter.

"You should open your eyes. It's really good scenery," Harry commented.

"Describe them to me then, I'll picture them in my head," she said.

"Stop being stubborn and open your eyes. You won't fall, I'll make sure of that." Harry said as he started to pull Hermione away from him - he suddenly felt empty without Hermione there -. He held onto her hand reassuringly, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Hermione! Open your eyes…or… I won't get you off this tree ever again! And I'll take your wand so you can't magic yourself off!" he said dramatically.

"Oh please Mr Potter! Don't leave me here on this tree, don't make me open my eyes and don't take my wand!" she said just as dramatically. They burst out laughing, Hermione still managing to keep her eyes closed.

"Hermione, do this once, and you won't have to come up here ever again. Though you'll regret it. And I'll take you straight back down again." Harry promised. Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She saw Harry smiling at her when she opened them. 'I wish I could see him smiling at me everyday.' She thought. He then turned his head and looked out at the scenery. Hermione gasped. There were hills and glens, and they formed lush green valleys. In the distance you could see the shimmering blue of the lochs that made Scotland famous, and beyond that, you could make out the rough lines of the mountains which looked purple in the light. It was beautifully breath taking.

"It's…beautiful!" Hermione managed to say.

"I told you so. This is my favourite place in this whole area." Harry told her.

"I now know why! I think this is my favourite place too, so far anyway," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, if you travel to the lochs, you're sure to find some Kelpies[1], and in the mountains, you'll find Banshee's. They're very nice despite their nature," Harry told her. 

"I'll make sure to go there sometime. I'd like to meet the Kelpies." Hermione stated looking out into the scenery. They remained quiet for awhile as they looked out into the highlands.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Sure. Ask away," Harry replied.

"What do you want to do with your life?" she asked curiously. Harry sat thinking a while.

"Well, when I left school, I wanted a job with the ministry, or get a place in a Quidditch Team, but when everything was stolen off me, I knew I had other priorities. Once I manage to clear my name, I'd like to get that job with the Ministry, or on that Quidditch team. Then I can finally settle down," he said and looked at Hermione.

"Will you have a family?" she asked. Harry laughed a little dryly.

"By that time I'll be an old man. I guess the Potter family line will end with me," Harry replied. Hermione smiled an apologetic smile.

"I bet that won't happen. Even though I'm crap at Divination, I'm sure that you'll get everything that belonged to you, you'll clear your name, you'll get a great job at either the Ministry or on a Quidditch team, and that you'll settle down with a beautiful wife and child, when you are still young." Hermione said. Harry laughed.

"A person can only have so much luck," he said. That reminded him of the clover. He took the little gold-framed clover out of his pocket.

"You gave this to me, didn't you?" it was more of a statement then a question. Hermione looked at the present she had given him a long time ago.

"Yes, I did." She said and blushed a little. She felt touched that he had kept it. He could've easily thrown it out, through all those years, but he kept it. It warmed her up inside.

"_To H.J.P hope you feel better, with lots of love H.I.G._" Harry read the back out loud.

"It amazes me how you knew my middle name. I didn't even know it until I started Hogwarts!" Harry said.

"Well, I read it in a book about you. It said the Harry James Potter. So I figured it was you." Hermione said.

"You know mines, so what's yours?" Harry asked. Hermione twisted her robes a little. She hated her middle name.

"Imogen," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Harry asked again, seeing that she hated her middle name and it showed clearly on her face.

"_Imogen_," Hermione said loudly.

"Well, Hermione Imogen Granger, I thank you very much for this present, I've carried it with me since I got it, my only good luck charm," Harry thanked her and pecked her on the cheek. Hermione blushed a little and was slightly surprised by the small show of affection. Harry smiled as he saw her go red.

"And so starts the love affair, the two enemies fighting for the beautiful, intelligent woman," Harry muttered loudly enough for Hermione to hear, he got hit in the arm for that but she blushed a little more. 

They spent the whole day conversing by the tree. Talking as if they had been friends for years rather than just a few hours. They found out each other's likes and dislikes. They both agreed of certain things and had little arguments about small things like 'why red apples are better than green apples.' Hermione was totally oblivious to the fact she sat a good few feet above the ground, talking with her fiancé's arch-nemesis like an old friend, and that time was slowly going on and leading into the evening. It was when she started to shiver that she realised just how late it was.

"How am I going to get off this tree?!" she asked Harry.

"_Accio Firebolt!_" Harry said and with an instant, his broomstick was zooming towards him. He sat on it on it and patted the space behind him.

"Is there another option? One that isn't too high?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Harry grinned at her. She moaned and timidly sat behind Harry. She wrapped her arms around his thin waists and sat close so she wouldn't fall off. A faint tinge was painted on Harry's face. It seemed so right for her to be there with him. Holding on to him, gently but firmly.

"Are you keeping your eyes open?" he asked her. She sighed a little defeatedly.

"I trusted you once, I guess I can do it again," she said.

"That's a good girl," he said mockingly. She hit him on the arm and he just laughed.

"Ok, let's go." Harry said.

With that, Harry raised his broomstick above the canopy and flew in the direction of Malfoy Manor. Hermione saw Godric's Hollow, it looked like a traditional village with it's lighting. You could see some of the folk huddled together and talking about the day, some cats lurking in the corners and you could just make out a redhead man going into the Weasley household after another day of working for the Ministry. The moon was starting to come up and it shimmered on the woods giving it an eerie glow. She then placed her head on Harry's shoulder to see in front of him. His face tinged a little more red.

"I now know why you like to fly," she smiled at him.

"Yeah, great feeling isn't it?" he said. She nodded. 

It was a gentle breeze just brushing past their hair and robes. The air felt fresher and cleaner, and cooler. They soon saw the lights of Malfoy Manor come to view. Hermione groaned inwardly. She didn't want to go back. And she wouldn't be allowed out to meet Harry until next weekend. And she'd have to explain where she had been all day. They soon landed in the garden and Hermione got off the broomstick.

"So, same time next week?" she asked.

"Sure," Harry replied. She pecked him on the cheek and then ran off inside. Harry's hand slowly brushed the area where Hermione had pecked him. He smiled and headed for home. He flew home speedily, as he wanted to keep this memory in the pensieve. Back in the cave, there was slightly angry Sirius, and slightly amused Remus.

"Oh, if isn't Mr I'm-Just-At-Ron's-House! Where have you been? You missed your lunch and dinner! You better have a good damned excuse!" Sirius nearly shouted at Harry, a little angry that Harry had missed out on the unpredictable 'gourmet' meal prepared for him.

"Great! You've got him in that mood again!" Remus commented rolling his eyes. Harry just grinned at him.

"Relax Sirius, I was just at my thinking spot," Harry said.

"For that long! And alone?" Siurs asked eyebrow's raised.

"Yes for the first part, no for the second," Harry answered as Sirius handed him a plate of food, probably with a lot of mini-pranks set up in there.

"Well, who were you with, it wasn't Ron, he came round to see if you were here," Sirius asked, getting curious.

"Hermione Imogen Granger," Harry answered.

"Never heard of her," Sirius said.

"Let's hope you never do, poor girl'll need therapy after she meets you!" Remus commented. Harry and Remus burst out laughing at the look Sirius gave them. 

A/N: Sorry for not putting this chapter up earlier, but I had all these scenario's in my head and I had to type them all out and see which one was good! None of them were so I just wrote my latest scenario for you to read! I'm so sorry!

[1] : A Kelpie is a creature in the Scottish highlands. It takes the form as either a shrimpy little being and/or a magnificent black horse with red eyes. If you come across a kelpie as a horse, it will drag you to the nearest place of water and drown you. So be careful! Never annoy a kelpie and run away if you see it as a horse!


	4. News and Robberies

Chapter 4: News and Robberies.

Harry had not been allowed to go on his nightly raids. Sirius had been too annoyed at him to let him go at night. 'You've been out this whole bloody day!' he had said. Harry just sighed and stayed at home. He privately agreed to stay at home because, he had been quite tired and hadn't got a lot of sleep that previous night. Sirius would hopefully be happier by the morning. Remus had stayed with him that whole day and Harry was thankful for that. He personally didn't like to leave Sirius by himself, after all those years he spent in Azkaban. The next morning, Harry woke up and strolled into the living room of his homey cave.

"Good morning sunshine!" Sirius greeted cheerily sitting on the couch with the newspaper.

"Morning," Harry replied. He was then greeted by a white owl, swooping into the cave and sitting on his head.

"Hello Hedwig, where've you been these past few days? With him?" Harry asked as she dropped his letter onto his hand and puffed her feather's indignantly while hooting at him.

"I'm only joking," Harry teased his owl. She just hooted in reply. Harry walked towards the kitchen – with Hedwig still perched on his head – and brought out some food and owl treats for her. She hooted happily while Harry raised a bowl of food towards her and she ate. He had become her perch ever since the Weasley twin's had 'accidently' burned her perch for a production they had done of Harry stealing from Malfoy to entertain the villagers. She would've used Sirius as a perch, but his long shaggy hair didn't agree with her, even when it was tied in a loose ponytail. After Hedwig was done eating, she flew off to meet that wild tawny owl Harry had seen her with in the woods a few days ago. Harry walked to the living room and sat down on a cushioned burgundy chair. He opened the letter and it happened to be from Ron. 

__

Hey Harry!

I'm bored, I seriously wish I were you, lounging around at home. Some one told me that working for the Daily Prophet was full of thrills. Bollocks to whoever said that! This is too boring. I need an article worth writing. I could get some scoop on the Malfoy wedding, but I'm the last person to volunteer and go over there to interview that ruddy git. I'd rather interview Percy about cauldron thickness So what are you doing now? Having fun? Talking about fun, Lavender…she's amazing. Hasn't changed too much since school, still spontaneous and unpredictable. We had a lot of fun yesterday, and we ended up having a dungbomb fight between Fred, George, Paul and Chris. It was fun, and Judith cried when a dungbomb hit her by Chris. It was funny actually but Lav just comforted and everything. Amazing…isn't she? Actually, I've offered for her to stay with us. Mum doesn't mind. She's loves a big family. So she might be moving in! I hope we can get together again! Hope we will. Anyway, I gotta go…just been given an assignment, with Creevey helping me with photography. Fun…

Ron.

Harry smiled as he read the letter. He had always wanted to be like Ron. He had the happy family, and he didn't live a hidden life, like Harry did. He could live normally, without some person trying to capture you and ask for your autograph at the same time. And now, Ron said he wanted to be him. He started to think of his school days and though of Ron and Lavender. They had been quite the couple at school. Seeing him together with Lavender now would just make him that happiest guy. Harry hoped they'd get together. Harry's thought drifted to Hermione. She was special. She was intelligent, but fun to talk to. She was undoubtedly pretty. Long hair flowing down her back, curious hazel eyes, peachy creamy skin. 

"HARRY!" Sirius shouted at him.

"What..?" Harry said suddenly.

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes! Honestly…off in your own world. Eyes glazed over, like in some sort of trance," Sirius commented with a slight grin. 

"Sorry, so what is it?" Harry asked.

"Read this, might interest you," Sirius handed him the paper. He then strolled into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Harry read the article's title. **'Quidditch Tournament in Godric's Hollow!'**

__

Within the next month, Godric's Hollow will be holding a Quidditch Tournament for Wizards and Witches. Participants will be required and names will be taken down in the village-square of Godric's Hollow. This event has been made to get more of the magical community more active. The Tournament will consist of 4 teams. As the teams play each other, the winning team will do on to the duelling round. The team member's will duel each other until one person remains victorious. Prizes have been arranged, and one lucky winner will be treated to a dinner with the couple, 500 Galleon prize money and an invitation to the private ceremony. The couple will be observing the event to give the prizes personally. Participants must be 18 years or older to enter and the last day of names being taken down will be the 14th of May. Full lists of details are available at the Administration Stall in Godric's Hollow. All events are courtesy of Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger.

Harry frowned. It seemed a little suspicious. Why was Malfoy all of a sudden being generous enough to spend money on a tournament? Maybe Hermione had talked him into it. But from what she had told him yesterday, she couldn't usually stand talking to her fiancé. 

"Are you going to enter?" Sirius asked, handing him a plate of food.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I will. But if I don't enter, it will be the perfect opportunity to raid the manor again," Harry informed him.

"True, but it sounds like fun, I might even enter," Sirius said looking at the article again.

"Sounds like you might sabotage it!" Harry joked.

"Good idea! Maybe I'll get Fred and George to help me!" he said and grinned evilly.

"I might not enter now, I'm getting worried!" Harry said stuffing some scrambled eggs in his mouth. Sirius just laughed and ruffled his hair. 

Later on that day, Harry headed towards the square. Luckily, the sheriff only came on his rounds on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. It was Monday, so he wouldn't be there. He strolled onto the square and was greeted heartily by the villagers. They knew and admired him for what he did for them. Harry walked to the Administration Stall, in which Percy and Oliver sat at. There was a queue so Harry waited patiently, talking to Terry Boot, a fellow student he knew from Hogwarts. Finally he reached the stall.

"Hey Harry, you're entering? Bit risky isn't it?" Percy commented.

"That's where the thrill comes in," Harry grinned, filling in the form with a fake name 'James Trepot.' He always used his father's name and his last name as an anagram. 

"I knew you wouldn't miss a the chance to play Quidditch for the world!" Oliver grinned, as he saw the lace he would play was Seeker.

"Damn right! Sirius hasn't signed up, has he?" Harry asked.

"He did, just a few minutes before you," Percy said. Harry nearly groaned, he knew Sirius would disrupt the tournament. But he guessed no tournament wouldn't be the same without some mayhem.

That night when the stars had come out and everyone was probably in their beds, Harry crept out of the cave. He had some muggle trousers and a jumper on. He wore loose fitting robes and inside one pocket was his sack, and in another was the invisibility cloak, just in case. He ran through the woods silently, and fast. No mouse stirred when he travelled, showing just how silent he was. After a few minutes he reached the village. He observed to see if there was anyone about. Seeing the coast was clear, he tiptoed across the cobbled square. Slight taps could be heard when he walked, but only if you listened really hard. Harry turned a corner and hid, as he saw some guards patrolling the village. There were always guards on patrol since he had started the nightly raids. He hid in an alley and waited for them to pass. Once they had he quickly slid down the street and walked to the woods. He walked hurriedly across the woods, as it was slightly eerie, and the moon rays didn't manage to get through the canopy. He finally found the tree he was looking for. It uprooted itself and shifted, rustling it's leaves a little. Harry slid through and stuck to the shadows. He slicked in the shadows and walked towards the house. He reached the house and took out his wand.

"_Alohomora,_" Harry whispered, and the kitchen door unlocked itself. 

Harry opened the door silently, glad that it wasn't squeaky. He bent down on his knees, and started to crawl. He always stuck to the shadows of the house, as he wasn't seen there. He crawled out of the huge kitchen and headed for the living room. There were guards at the stairs. Standing like chess piece soldier's quietly muttering to the other one.

"_Spideous,_" Harry whispered and pointed his wand at his hands and feet. He then placed the wand in his pocket and placed his hands on the wall. He then started to climb up it, like a spider. Harry still kept to the shadows as he climbed up the wall near the staircase. Once he reached the top he quietly undid the spell and lined himself with the shadows in the wall. He headed for the west wing of the manor. He slowly kept walking quietly and soon came to the door. He placed a silencing charm on it, so when he opened it, it wouldn't creak like it usually did. Harry opened the door – creak free – and climbed up the spiralling stairs. He went up two at a time as quickly and quietly as possible. This was the only place that was guard-free. Malfoy never actually knew of Harry reclaiming his things, he just knew of Harry taking the money away from him. That's why no guards were at west wing. Harry opened a small door. Inside he saw piles of things that had belonged to him, and his parents. Harry rummaged through the things. He found one thing he had wanted to get back, a framed picture of his family. He found it and stuffed it in his sack. He found some robes of his, schoolbooks, an old photo album and a few other things that he had used in school. After stuffing everything he could possibly carry, including some gobstones, and an old wizards chess set, he left the tower, with some memories. 

Harry then headed down the staircase carefully. He had magically lightened the sack so it was easier for him to carry. He closed the door and then headed for the opposite wing. Where all of Draco's things were. He opened a door and headed down the corridor. He saw some guards guarding the entrance to Draco's chambers. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over himself and quietly stepped down the corridor.

"_Petrificus Totalus,_" Harry said and pointed at one of the two guards.

The guard's arms, legs, mouth snapped shut and he fell over. The other guard was now aware of things and was about to sound the alarm when he felt himself being knocked out by something being knocked against the side of his head. Harry placed a silencing charm on them and tied them up. The guard in the full body bind glared at Harry. Harry just grinned and winked at him. He then opened the chamber door and quietly stepped inside. The white room looked grey in the darkness. The moonlight shone right through the window and illuminated the bed, in which two people slept in. Harry cringed. Draco Malfoy held Hermione in an embrace as they slept. Hermione's face showed her displeasure as she slept, but she was wrapped up too tightly in his arms. Harry felt like throwing up as he watched. He wanted to rip Malfoy's arms off of Hermione. He wanted to be the one holding Hermione and making her smile as she slept. Wait. Harry stopped in his tracks. Where had that thought come from? Harry watched the sleeping girl. She looked too uncomfortable for his liking. Harry placed a deep sleep spell on Malfoy so that he wouldn't wake up. He then started to untangle them, grimacing at having to even touch Malfoy's bare arms. Slowly, his arms were released from Hermione's and Harry shoved him over to one side of the bed. Harry then noticed how a small smile danced on her lips. He brushed away a piece of her long hair, and stared at her for a second. She was so beautiful. She looked peaceful, and the moonlight slowly swam on her skin. 'She's marrying someone who she doesn't deserve.' Harry thought sadly. He then stood up and walked over to Draco's side of the bed. He lifted his pillow slightly to reveal a key. Harry took the key and headed for a cupboard on the other side of the room. He unlocked it and saw pouch upon pouch of money. He grabbed a bundle and stuffed them inside his sack. He then searched deeper inside the cupboard, hoping to find any old envelopes. Hoping that he could find the will. He dumped different things on the floor as he searched deeper and deeper. He then came to the conclusion that it wasn't there. He felt disappointed and punch the cupboard door hard. He winced slightly with the pain but let it go. He then closed the door and left the key in the keyhole. He always did that to show he had been there, and to annoy Malfoy. 

Harry then turned to leave. As he reached the door, he turned as he felt a pair of eyes on him. Sleepy hazel eyes stared into his green ones. They soon started to focus on everything.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes growing wide. She wasn't expecting to see him. He looked…wild. His hair was messier than usual and his eyes seemed darker. He wore dark robes that seemed wrong to be seen in the light room. He wore gloves to hide any fingerprints. He basically just looked like a robber with his sack over his back. His grin seemed carefree but successful in managing to get everything he needed. 

"Good Morning Hermione. I suggest you go back to sleep, maybe in a different room. You didn't look to comfortable with _him_ over there," Harry said looking at her, and then disgustedly at Malfoy. Hermione smiled a little and looked at Malfoy.

"I'll have to get used to it, it seems like I'm going to be sharing a bed with him for a long time," she said sadly. Harry felt his stomach knot as she said that. It really annoyed him to see such a wonderful girl, bound by parent's wished to a marriage she doesn't really want. She then turned to face Harry again.

"So what have you stolen this time? Then I'll know to leave for work earlier, seeing as he'll complain all day," Hermione said nodding towards her fiancé. 

"Just the usual, money, some of my stuff, nothing that will piss him off too much," Harry grinned mischievously. Hermione laughed a little.

"Well, I better get going, don't want to be here when his majesty awakens," Harry said and started to turn away.

"Alright then. I'll see you on Saturday," she said, slightly disappointed.

"No you won't."

"What?"

"You'll see me some time tomorrow, or maybe the day after," Harry said grinning at her. A smile was plastered on her face when she heard this.

"Alright then. Goodnight," she said.

"Good Morning," Harry corrected her. He closed the door but smiled when he heard her mutter 'whatever, I'm sleepy, give me a break.' 

Harry placed a memory modifying charm on the two guards, who looked dazed after he left. Harry ran through the hallway with stealth while remaining in the shadows. The two guards were still at the bottom of the staircase. He pointed his wand at one of them and within seconds, the once alert guards were now asleep. Harry quietly tiptoed down the stairs and made his way to the exit, around the back. Once he had escaped the manor, he ran through the woods, noticing how the sun was quickly rising and the first birds started to sin, welcoming the new day. Harry ran faster, through the woods until he came to a small clearing. He summoned his broomstick and flew home as fast as he could.

Harry smiled as he saw the huge black dog at the entrance of the cave, staring at the sky. Looking for anyone. He saw how Padfoot wagged his tail and barked jovially when he saw Harry. Harry dismounted his broomstick and was knocked over by the dog who licked his face, happily. Harry laughed and told Padfoot to get off him, he finally did after ten tellings. Padfoot then sniffed at the sack and tried to open it. Harry just pulled him inside with the sack After showing the dog who morphed back to Sirius, all the things, he went straight to bed, after Sirius ordered him to.

A few hours later, Harry had awoken and showered. He then headed to his room and drank the ageing potion. He grimaced as the greyish liquid slithered down his throat. He felt his face wrinkle, his beard grow, and how he seemed to shrink a little. Although he couldn't see this, his magnificent green eyes, pales a little, making him look blind. He then dressed into his tattered brown robes and called on his trusty dog, Padfoot, or Paddy when they were around the sheriff. Padfoot chased after different woodland animals while Harry walked behind, with a walking stick. They approached the square around about noon and walked to a small house at the corner of the square. Harry knocked on the door with his walking stick with three taps. Remus Lupin answered.

"Master Lupin, care to spare a few Knut's for the poor?" Harry asked grinning under his beard.

"Why yes of course sir, please enter my humble home," Remus said in an exaggerated voice.

He opened the door to let Harry in, and then closed the door purposefully on Padfoot. He whimpered and scratched the door to be let in. He could hear Harry and Remus laugh from inside. He then started to howl. Remus opened the door laughing and let the huge black door inside. The black dog then morphed back to Sirius.

"I hate you, you always do that!" he said childishly. 

"It serves you right for all those times you planned an escapade without me!" Remus retorted childishly as well. Harry laughed; they always acted like children when he was around.

"Children, behave yourselves!" Harry said mockingly.

"Since when have I ever behaved myself, gramps?" Sirius grinned.

"Respect your elders!" Harry said and hit him around the knees with his walking stick. Remus chuckled at their act. Harry then reached inside his pocket of his robes and pulled out a pouch, which had magically been shrunk. Once he took it out, it expanded to its former size.

"There you go Remus, that should last you three weeks," Harry said giving Remus the pouch.

"Thanks Harry, don't know what I'd do without your help!" Remus said taking the pouch of money gratefully.

"That's right, you couldn't live without me godson! Great lad ain't he!" Sirius boomed patting Harry on the back.

"What happened to 'gramps'?" Harry asked raised eyebrow. They laughed at the joke. Remus insisted that they stay for some tea, which the stayed for. After that, they headed for Dean Thomas' hut, the Patil twins apartment, Seamus Finnigan's bungalow and Lee Jordan's terraced house. Padfoot then headed back to Remus' after they were done. Harry returned back to the cave to sleep off the effects of the potion.

The days went by, and Harry visited Malfoy Manor every night. And every night, Hermione had been awake to talk to him, while Draco's snores could be heard in the background. Harry was grateful for the sleeping potion Hermione fed him every night so that he wouldn't awaken until the morning. Whilst Harry took the right pouches of money, he talked with Hermione, who seemed fascinated with Harry's belongings. She looked at the books, albums, items that he reclaimed for himself and admired him even more and more. She always felt her heart race whenever she heard the two guards outside drop to the floor and how the knob turned to reveal a slightly dishevelled Harry. He always greeted her and got to work as she looked at his things. Harry hadn't told her of the will, the main reason he came every night. He let her believe he just wanted his things back. Which he did, but he wanted the will to claim everything that was rightfully his. 


	5. The Quidditch Tournament Part I

Chapter 5: The Quidditch Tournament Part I

Harry and Hermione ran through the woods. Ron and Lavender were somewhere ahead of them, laughing about something or another. Hermione panted slightly as she still hadn't got used to Harry's speed of running, and he dragged her most of the way. If only Goyle hadn't come out and seen them. He had just happened to stroll out to see Harry entering the garden. Being as big and stupid as he was, he started to take out his wand when the body bind curse hit him. Hermione had done that, as Harry had placed a memory modifying charm. They had to undo the curse and leave before he became conscious of his surroundings and that was why they were running. Harry stopped all of a sudden and Hermione bumped straight into him. 

"Sorry," she muttered. Harry just smiled. They had reached the village and since it was Saturday, Sheriff Snape was on his rounds. Ron and Lavender walked into the village from the woods as normally as they could, trying not to look suspicious. Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak around them tighter and they silently walked into the village, trying not to make any sound on the cobbled stone roads. 

"Where do you want to go today?" Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione liked the feeling of his breath on her ear, but she began to think of places.

"Where can we go?" she asked.

"There's Ron's place, the market square, the pub, we could visit some friends, or go to the tree, or we could go for a fly, or to Diagon Alley, anywhere really." Harry listed under the cloak.

"I want to go to the Market Square, see old friends there," Hermione answered. Harry nodded and led her towards the square. They passed by cottages and houses until they reached the cobbled square. As Hermione was about to go walking on ahead, Harry stopped her.

"You can't be seen, then sheriff goes on his rounds. If you want to buy anything, I'll buy you the items," Harry said.

"How? You're the wanted criminal!" she pointed out.

Harry pulled out a small bottle with some grey potion. He opened it and took a swig - while still underneath the cloak -, and grimacing started to change before Hermione's eyes. Hermione stared wide-eyed as the young Harry she knew aged into an old man, with a long beard, a crooked nose and pale eyes.

"An ageing potion, very smart," Hermione commented.

"I know," the old voice croaked. Harry stepped out of the cloak and felt for Hermione's hand.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"I need to know where you are, give me you hand," he said. She offered him her hand, while still under the cloak, and he somehow managed to link his smallest finger with hers. He then started to walk further into the square, while Hermione followed, with their smallest finger linked.

Hermione dragged him to all the bookstalls and told him which books to pick up and open so that she could skim them. She finally found a book she wanted, and was about to pay, when Harry paid for her. He muttered to her that money appearing from no where would look suspicious to everyone. Hermione thanked him. After some shopping and sightings of old friends, they headed towards the huge oak tree with the magnificent view. Hermione was relieved to escape from under the cloak, but Harry still had another 5 minutes until he would get his young image again. Hermione did notice how his white hair was slowly blackening.

"Thank you for buying the books Harry," she thanked.

"No problem, I hardly have a chance to spend any of my money anyway," Harry told her. After skimming though the book Hermione suddenly remembered something.

"So, is famous criminal Harry Potter going to enter the upcoming tournament?" Hermione asked.

"No, famous criminal Harry Potter is not entering, but James Trepot, is," Harry smirked.

"Oh, sly," Hermione nodded.

"So, who chose the prizes?" Harry asked.

"I managed to get 500 Galleon's into it, Draco did the rest," Hermione told him. Harry smiled, trust Hermione to think up that prize.

"So, where are we going to go for dinner?" Harry asked. Hermione looked slightly confused.

"We're going to dinner?" she said slightly confused and with raised eyebrows.

"Of course we are, after I win the tournament, unfortunately Malfoy will be there, but… It is a prize in the tournament?" Harry said and shrugged.

"Very confident of yourself aren't you?" she smiled at him.

"No, just very sure that I'll win," Harry grinned wolfishly. Hermione laughed a little.

" Well, _if_ you win, we'll be going to a restaurant in London, the manager is a squib so he'll be able to serve us something without too much attention," Hermione informed him.

"Nice. Hope it isn't too classy, I don't have any dress robes," Harry commented.

"You could buy some with the prize money," Hermione commented.

"No, I'm going to put that into charity, I don't need the money, I might give the villager's some of the money too," Harry said.

"You're very noble, you know." Hermione complimented. Harry just grinned and stayed modest about everything. They talked until the evening, and Harry flew Hermione back to the manor, and headed back home.

***

The next week was the tournament. Sirius had made sure Harry hadn't gone on a nightly raid and got some proper rest, and some training. They had been training with the Weasley twins the week before. He had woken Harry up in the early hours of the morning. He knew Harry wasn't a morning person too much and took pride in waking up his godson. After showering and some breakfast, they got into disguise. Harry had put on some Hair tonic that made him grow a beard, and grow some hair as long as Sirius' usually was. He tied it in a ponytail. He couldn't really hide his scar, which was a downside, but he made sure that some of his long shaggy hair covered his scar at all times. Harry replaced his usual round glasses with square glasses, like Professor McGonagall's. Harry had started to think they actually were Professor McGonagall's since Sirius had handed him the glasses. He then wore some dark green robes, which seem to keep his eyes hidden. 

Sirius had cut his long hair magically – it would grow the same length again in 48 hours – and almost looked bald. He had grown himself a curly moustache like an old barber. His bright blue eyes seemed brighter with the navy robes he wore. He also took a small swig of the potion to make him look as young as Harry and as un-Sirius like as ever. After laughing at each other's appearance for a good few minutes, they headed towards the square with their broomsticks over their shoulder. They walked towards a sea of red hair that was made up by the Weasley's. 

"Alrigh' Ron?" Harry greeted in an accent similar to Friar Hagrid's.

"Harry? That you?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"Nope, James Trepot, at yer service," Harry said behind his grin.

"And Sirius?" Ron said, looking at the tall man behind him.

"Samuel Billings! Lovely morning gov!" Sirius said in a cockney accent. Making Ron burst out laughing. 

Ron pointed them out to the Weasley's who now had to get used to their new names, and hold their laughter as Harry and Sirius conversed with others about the tournament under their new identities. Percy than amplified his voice.

"WOULD ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE FOLLOW MR. WOOD TO THE STADIUM!" Percy's voice boomed over everybody else's.

Everybody followed Oliver who led them thought the woods to reveal a stadium, similar to the one in Hogwarts. There were 4 tents pitched up outside the stadium, all different colours. They were blue, red, yellow and green. Oliver Wood stood outside the tents and amplified his voice.

"The following people are to go into the yellow tent!" he said.

"Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevey, Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag Brown and Padma Patil!" he said. Different people stepped inside the yellow tent.

"Next go into the red tent!"

"Samuel Billings, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and James Trepot!" Oliver called out.

Harry and Sirius followed the others inside the tent; it was huge inside, like a common room and had house elves that instantly got to work to comfort the contestants. There was also someone else inside, no one other than Ludo Bagman himself.

"Welcome! Now, let's get straight to the point. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet will be the Chasers. The Weasley's are our Beaters, Samuel Billings is Keeper, and James Trepot is our Seeker. Miss Angelina Johnson is the team captain. If you could please put these over your robes to show whose who in the game," Ludo said cheerily. 

Once he was done with his speech, the house elves made cups of tea or coffee for the contestants so that they could relax. The conversed among themselves.

"We've got the best team! Half of these people were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Harry commented.

"And we're sure to win!" Sirius said, nodding towards the Weasley's who grinned malevolently. Harry was hoping that they wouldn't bend the rules too much. He wanted a fair game. He had been out of practise for a while but he could still play very well. He started to think about the past games he had played but was snapped out of it when Ludo Bagman approached him.

"Ahh…a Firebolt I see, very rare broomstick. Stopped selling a couple of years ago, ever since Harry Potter became a criminal," he said.

"Oh really?" Harry said, slightly amused.

"Yes! Such a shame, a very good broomstick it is. And Harry Potter, he was just a genius on it. Best Seeker I've seen in all my years of playing!" he sighed.

"I hear' he's a righ' ruffian now. Nasty lil' bugger, stealin' everything he gets his slimy lil' hands on." Harry said roughly. Sirius snorted into his coffee he was drinking.

"Yes, but such a legend all the same. I knew him. Very nice boy in school! He learnt some of his greatest tips from me." Ludo grinned proudly.

"Oh reall'? Explain's 'ow he gets away so fas'," Harry laughed inwardly.

"Excuse me?" Ludo asked.

"You've nev'r heard. He uses all thos' Quidditch tips of yer's to escape from places!" Harry said, grinning widely, without Ludo realising it. At this point, Sirius burst out laughing.

"Excuse me, I need to help…I need to go," Ludo said slight flustered and left the tent. 

Harry laughed along with Sirius. They always liked to tease people about different things about themselves. It was funny to see the people get stifled and uncomfortable to know that they had helped a criminal in the past. It was always rather amusing. They stayed inside for a good hour, getting relaxed with the house elves, when Oliver entered.

"Alright. Now you'll be the one of the last teams to play. If you win, you'll be playing the other qualifier. Since Quidditch can last a long time, a time limit has been set. Two hours precisely. You may observe the match that will be taking place in a few minutes. Or you can stay here," Oliver informed.

"What's our team called?" Alicia asked. 

"The tents aren't Hogwarts colours for no reason. This is Gryffindor Senior's!" Oliver grinned and left the tent. The murmur level of noise broke out. The Weasley twins joined Harry and Sirius in some pre-match cheer. 

"Now James, just let some play time for us. At practise, you always used find the snitch too early in the game! It was scary how much you play like Harry Potter." Fred grinned to the bearded Harry.

"An' to think, yer…comparing my playin' to 'arry Potter, low life scum 'e is! And livin' with that even nas'ier git, Sirius Black!" Harry said making his voice grow loud. He grinned as he heard chuckles around the tent. Everybody knew that he and Sirius were in disguise. 

"Speaking of Sirius Black…Samuel, the playing skills that you use are uncannily like Sirius Black's!" George said gathering more attention of the team-mates.

"I'm insulted. My playing skills are a lot better than _that_ old fart," Sirius said in his overdone cockney accent. Everyone in the tent burst out laughing at the act. Oliver Wood soon entered the tent again.

"Alright. Well, if you get through, you'll be playing Slytherin Senior's. They throttled Ravenclaw Senior's. But, you're up next, against Hufflepuff Senior's." Oliver said. The team cheered a little, thankful to be able to start playing now. They filed out the door. Oliver Wood led them to huge doors that would lead them into the stadium. 

"Nervous?" Sirius muttered to Harry.

"A little," Harry replied. The doors opened and the team filed into the stadium.

"AND HERE WE HAVE GRYFFINDOR SENIOR'S! CAPTAIN JOHNSON, SPINNET, BELL, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, BILLINGS AND TREPOT!" Lee Jordan hollered with his amplified voice.

The team captain shook hands. After that, 14 players rose into the air simultaneously. The crowd was huge! So many people took up places in the stands. Harry recognised the sea of red hair, cheering out loud. Harry then looked at the commentating box, where Lee Jordan probably was. Sure enough, he was there, but just behind him were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle stood behind them looking bemused. 'Shows how thick they are, can't even get excited at a game.' Harry thought as he looked away from the bulky men. He caught Hermione's eye; she looked amused at his new look. Harry than noticed how Malfoy stood up and signalled down to the referee. A moment later a whistle blew and different balls flew up in the air. A Golden Ball, that was out of sight now that it was free, a Red Ball, where 6 players were heading for and two Black Balls, that were now zooming around the stadium, trying to hit anyone on a broomstick.

"AND THEY'RE OFF! BROWN IMMEDIATELY IN POSSESSION! PASSES TO FINCH-FLETCHLEY WHO'S NOW HEADED FOR THE HOOPS!" There were different cheers coming from different areas of the stadium. 

"OOOHHH! AND A BLUDGER HITS HIM! THAT'S GOTTA HURT! BUT BELL IS NOW IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE!" Lee Jordan commentated.

Harry watched the pitch, looking for any signs of the snitch. He noticed the other Seeker – Terry Boot – doing the same. Harry flew over the game and flew in a figure of eight, looking for the small golden ball. He then noticed Alicia shoot the Quaffle past Creevey and through the hoops. He whooped but nearly fell off his broom when he heard an explosion at the other side of the pitch. He turned to look at where Sirius was. He was grinning widely as the hoops now seemed to change different colours as if they had Christmas lights on them. Over him was a banner held up by little fairies saying: 'Alicia Kicks Ass!' Streamers were flown every where around him and puffy smoke arose, in different colours forming 'Gryffindor 10, Hufflepuff 0.' Harry laughed at the sight. The crowd cheered and laughed all the same, no one was expecting that. Once things had returned to normal, the game continued.

"AFTER THAT ACT BY BILLINGS, THE SCORES ARE AS SEEN IN THE SMOKE ABOVE! NOW, ABBOT IN POSSESSION – PASSES TO BROWN! HEADING UP FIELD, PASSES TO BROCKLEHURST! AND SHE SHOOTS AND…" The crowd watched to see if it'd get through. Sirius grinned and flew up after the ball. It zoomed above his head, he raised his hands and managed to catch the ball.

"AND IT'S SAVED!!!!" Lee Jordan cheered.

Sirius seemed to be doing a little victory dance on his broomstick. Around him, the hoops seemed to be moving up and down – while still flashing different colours – and the words on the banners held by the fairies changed, now saying: 'HaHa! You Missed! Billings is the BEST!' Music that sounded strangely like 'We Will Rock You' by Queen, was heard from his side of the pitch. The crowd laughed at his antics in him little victory dance. Soon after the hoops stopped moving, and the lights stopped flashing, and the music stopped playing, the game continued.

In the stands, Hermione was cheering like mad for the Gryffindor Senior's. She laughed at every message that came up when Gryffindor scored or when Hufflepuff missed. When the Chaser's were fighting for the Quaffle, she raised her binoculars to meet Harry, scanning the game for the Snitch. Sometimes she would become too worked up at looking at the wind, pass his shaggy hair, his smile plastered on his face and to see the joy of playing again, she would completely forget everything around her.

"Dearest, you seem to be very interested at looking at the Seekers," Draco said as she was nearly off her chair, trying to look at Harry playing.

"What?" 

"You've been staring at that shaggy Seeker for a good fifteen minutes," he said calmly with a sneer on his face.

"Well, I'm just seeing if I recognise him, his name rings a bell," she said and returned to watch the game.

"Is that so? Excuse me for one second," he said. He left the stand and headed towards the bottom of the tower. There, a man stood with a snake circling at his feet.

"Hello Avery, I have a favour to ask you. Once the game is over, send your snake to follow a man by the name of James Trepot. Ask her to bring back any information on that man." Draco said in a hushed voice.

"Will do, sir," he said and exited, the snake following at his ankles.

Draco headed back up the tower to see Hermione cheering madly as Gryffindor scored once again. And Samuel now had the message on the banner saying: 'Angelina…The Quidditch Goddess Among Men.' 

Meanwhile, Harry had become quite bored. He had sighted the Snitch 5 times and ignored it so that the others could play. Terry Boot seemed quite stressed now; knowing his team was losing. The smokey score saying so: Gryffindor 90, Hufflepuff 20. Harry deciding, that he wanted to end the game, decided to get the Snitch next time he saw it. His team was sure to win. He flew faster around the pitch, his gaze darting from different areas in the pitch. After two rounds of looking at the pitch, he looked slightly higher above. He searched for a good while until he finally found it, flying nearby the commentator's box. He sped up towards it, Terry Boot seeing that, sped in that direction too.

"AND IT SEEMS THE SEEKERS HAVE SIGHT OF THE SNITCH! BOTH ARE RACING EACH OTHER TOWARDS IT!" Lee Jordan said through the loud voice. 

Harry was surprised that Terry Boot could fly as fast as he could. He noticed the words _Nimbus 2500_ engraved in his broomstick. Harry grinned; this broomstick was just as good as his reliable Firebolt. Terry grinned as well. At the same time, the put on a burst of speed towards the Snitch, trying to go faster than the other. 'Come on just a little faster.' Harry thought. The broom sped up a fraction, as did Terry's.

"UH… I HOPE THEY'LL SLOW DOWN SOON!" Lee said as he saw the two Seekers racing towards him. Hermione stood up and started to cheer.

"GO JAMES! YOU CAN MAKE IT! GOOOO JAAAMMMEEEESSSSS!" she yelled, through the cheering. Harry saw past the snitch and saw Hermione jumping up and down beside Lee Jordan and cheering. He felt a slight blush and headed sped up. Terry was hesitant to speed up anymore, He knew he'd crash and slowed down. Harry grinned more and sped up to full speed.

"HE'S GONNA CRASH!" Lee yelled. Hermione has silenced a little, as Harry didn't seem to be stopping.

Harry then turned his broom to the side, as if trying to stop but skidding. It just kept going at quite a fast speed. While Lee was yelling something about crashing, Harry was determined to get the snitch and not crash. He was now two metres away from the commentating box and still coming closer. He reached out his hand while trying to stop. His fingers wrapped around a golden ball, which flapped its wings to get away. Harry used his energy to stop the broomstick. It stopped, just centimetres in front of Lee Jordan and Hermione. He grinned.

"Close one, ain't it," he said and held the Snitch.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WIN! 240 POINTS TO 20! WELL DONE!" Lee Jordan yelled. The crowds erupted in cheers. 

Sirius did loop to loops on his broomstick while the message on the banner changed to: 'WE WON! JAMES TREPOT ROCKS!' came up. George and Fred high fived with Sirius and celebrated. The three chasers hugged each other at their victory. Harry winked at Hermione before flying down onto the pitch. Draco noticed this and glared at him. 'Something definitely suspicious about him.' He thought. Harry was hugged by all his team-mates as he landed. After a lot of cheering, the team walked through the big door of the stadium and headed towards their tent talking about the match. As Harry walked along, he heard a hissing sound.

__

James Trepot.

Harry snapped around. No one was there, but he was sure he had heard Parseltongue being spoken, but he didn't know if it was a snake speaking. Or a man speaking. Harry stood outside for a while, and looked at the ground, sure enough, a snake came slithering towards him.

__

'You must be James Trepot.' The snake hissed. 


	6. The Quidditch Tournament Part II

Chapter 6: The Quidditch Tournament Part II

Harry glared at the snake. It slithered just in front of him. Forked tongue tasting the air around it, green and black scales running down its long body. The snake's shiny black eyes stared up at Harry, a cold, hard stare.

__

Do you not understand what I am saying? Or are you deliberately ignoring me?

Harry heard the snake hissing at him. Harry didn't know what to do. He could talk to it, but that was dangerous to do right now. He couldn't risk anyone seeing him talk to a snake, they might think he's an undercover death eater, or he would blow his cover.

__

Green eyes. Very distinct green eyes. Brilliant green eyes. Eyes similar to a certain wizard I have heard of. And what is this I see…hiding behind your hair. A scar?

The snake hissed looking directly at Harry. Harry's face darkened. Harry wouldn't flatten his hair, that would just rove the snake right. Harry masked all his emotions and kept a blank look on his face now. He pointed his wand at the snake.

"_Impedimenta._" Harry said and shot it at the snake. It retreated.

"James! Get in here, you're going to miss the celebrations!" Harry heard George call him. Harry turned his back on the snake.

__

How rude. The snake too slithered away, but she could've sworn she heard_ 'we'll discuss it later.'_

Harry entered the tent and house elves rushed to him with trays of juice, tea, cakes, and chocolate towards him. Harry smiled and took some juice and gulped it down. After retrieving more compliments from his team-mates, Harry flopped down onto a chair inside the tent. Harry filled up on some juice and food. While eating, he couldn't help but think of the snake. Talking to him. Someone was trying to find him. Draco Malfoy, maybe? Or maybe a Death Eater? Harry knew better than to talk to the snake. 'Ignore it.' Harry told himself. He had to be as un-Harry like as possible. Just then, Oliver Wood ran into the tent.

"Great game everybody! I'm glad to see that everyone's keeping up with their Quidditch practises! I knew you'd be through to the second round!" Oliver said.

"You're talking like an old man Wood," Sirius commented.

"Hey, if Wood's old, than you must be ancient Sirius!" Fred laughed.

"Or pre-historic," George muttered innocently. The tent laughed in good-nature, at a slightly annoyed Sirius. Harry heard Sirius mutter something about 'revenge' and 'death to the twins' snickered.

"Well, you're up in 15 minutes. And you're playing Slytherin Seniors. See you later then," Oliver said and left the tent. 

The team resumed and chatted excitedly about the past game and what would happen in the next. Harry talked to the Weasleys about the game but the snake talking to him bothered him. No snakes like that were ever found in Scotland, so it belonged to someone. And he was sure that snakes didn't go by talking to every human, seeing if they speak Parseltongue. Someone had to be searching for him, and Harry was sure it was Draco Malfoy. Fifteen minutes passed and then again, they were standing next to the huge entrance at one side of the Quidditch Stadium. Harry heard the excited voices of the people inside the stadium and smiled. He wanted to be out there, free, playing his favourite sport. As the doors opened, they walked on holding their brooms over their shoulders. As Harry walked inside, he heard the snake again.

__

Good Luck. You're gonna need it. James Trepot…or Harry Potter.

Harry listened to the snake, but didn't react to it. He walked onto the stadium, now definitely not in the mood to play. 

"AND ENTERING NOW, AFTER THAT EXCITING MATCH, GRYFFINDOR SENIORS! WITH JOHNSON, SPINNET, BELL, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, BILLINGS AND TREPOT!" Lee Jordan commentated. Cheers were heard around the crowd. The players waved at the crowd and went into their positions. Harry looked up at the commentating box and laughed slightly as he saw Hermione jumping up and down and waving and cheering frantically.

"AND HERE COMES SLYTHERIN SENIORS! WITH FLINT, BULLSTRODE, PARKINSON, PUCEY, BLETCHLEY, ZABINI AND SNAPE!" Lee Jordan hollered as crowds cheered – though Harry could've sworn not as many people cheered for the Slytherin Seniors – and eventually settled. The competitors mounted their brooms and flew into the air. The referee released the balls, which zoomed into the air. Harry stayed above the throng of players and searched for the Snitch, but couldn't as Adrian Pucey pelted a bludger towards him. Harry dodged it, but Pucey seemed determined to knock Harry off his broomstick. Wherever Harry flew, Pucey would aim a bludger at him. 

"Hold on James!" Fred yelled an knocked the zooming bludger out of the way. 

"Thanks," Harry called back.

Harry tried to search for the Snitch, but he was at a slight disadvantage as Adrian Pucey kept aiming the bludgers towards him. Fred stayed close by Harry to let him search for the Snitch while blocking the bludgers. George became a rebel and threw bludgers at any Slytherin team member, while sticking to some of rules and trying to avoid penalties.

"We shoul've wa'ched their game, see some of their tech'niques," Harry said in his accent.

"Yeah, but it's too late now," Fred said grimly and knocked the bludger out of the way. 

"AND IT SEEMS PUCEY IS DETERMINED TO AIM AT TREPOT, AND ONE WEASLEY IN ACTING THE BODYGUARD. WELL THOUGHT OUT TECHNIQUE I SEE." Lee said.

Harry watched the game and for the Snitch. No one had scored yet. And the Slytherin players seemed very gruff. They played roughly and the game seemed more violent when played with them. The Chasers were rough and fast, and George was putting a lot of effort into playing now that Fred was helping Harry. Then the worst thing possible happened.

"AND SLYTHERIN SCORE!" Lee shouted as people cheered.

"Crap!" Harry heard Fred cuss. 

The game went on. And with Fred beating a constant bludger away from Harry, it seemed harder. The game seemed, like dirty play. The Slytherins just seemed to be scoring. Harry looked at Sirius and he looked very angry. Then he noticed something. Whenever a Chaser approached the shooting area and shot, a bludger was sent his way. It was perfectly acceptable to do that but many players didn't do that since it seemed like a last resort and very cowardly. The score was soon gathering up. 'Slytherin 150, Gryffindor 0.'

"Tha's it. Fred…stop guar'ing me and 'elp George. He needs yer help. I'll fight off those bloody blu'gers. I really nee' to fin' that Snitch!" Harry managed to say as Fred knocked away yet another bludger.

"But Ha…I mean James, you won't find it with that git about!" Fred said.

"I will, now go befer I hex ye," Harry glared at him. Fred nodded, trusting Harry and flew off to help George. 

At that moment, Harry put on a burst of speed, going full speed to avoid the bludgers. He looked like a red blur. Adrian Pucey now had quite a job in aiming the bludger at Harry. Harry's burst of speed was a new challenge. Harry then decided to dive. The crowd gasped.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE TREPOT HAS FOUND THE SNITCH!" Lee yelled over the crowed. 

Harry grinned, this was good. He dove further and faster and then turned his broomstick in its right position, as his feet skimmed the grass. He still seemed like a red blur. 

"WRONSKI FEINT! INGENIOUS!" Lees said in awe.

Harry then flew higher and dodged the players. He now had the advantage that he couldn't be hit by a bludger, but that meant that finding the Snitch would be difficult. Only seconds to see if a golden glint was seen. Harry saw Snape with the quaffle. He was flying through to the other side of the pitch, as he flew, Harry flew in front of him. Snape seemed surprised at the sudden red blur and dropped the quaffle. He grinned as he saw Katie take the Quaffle. Harry flew higher and searched for the Snitch, he needed to find it, and end the game as soon as possible. An hour and a half had already passed, and they needed to end it soon. They were tiring out. Harry then felt his broomstick jerk. 

"What the…?" Harry said. 

His broomstick just seemed to be bucking in every direction, like a horse trying to kick off the rider. Harry held on tight as his broomstick was being lurched everywhere. This was similar to what happened back in his first year.

"AND THERE SEEMS TO BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH TREPOT'S BROOMSTICK. IT'S JERKING ABOUT EVERYWHERE!" Lee said. Almost everyone's attention went up to Harry. The game seemed to have frozen as a broomstick could be seen zooming about. 

"Someone's definitely cheating!" George yelled. 

"No broomstick does that! Even if it's broken!" Alicia shouted out.

"Where's the cheater?!" Sirius hollered.

Snape suddenly snapped out of his trance of watching the Gryffindor seeker. "Continue Play!" he yelled at his team-mates. The Slytherin team continued to play, and the Gryffindor's did everything they could to help their Seeker and play.

"Fred, George! Help James!" Angelina yelled at them. The nodded and headed up to where Harry was. But whenever they got within 5 feet of Harry, the broomstick jerked harder and flew away from them. The Chasers tried to block the Slytherin members from shooting. And gain possession of the quaffle. The Beaters of the Slytherin team took the opportunity to aim bludgers at the Seeker. Harry had no control, and couldn't escape the zooming black ball. It knocked into his shoulder and with the help of a mighty jerk of the broomstick, Harry was knocked off.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Lee Jordan yelled, eyes bulging. 

Harry may have been knocked off his broomstick, but his hands were still clasped firmly around the long handle. It still jerked violently. Harry gulped. 'This is not good.' He thought. Fred and George frantically fought off any bludgers aimed at him. Harry tried to get back on his jerking broomstick, but he just couldn't. It was jerking and moving in different directions. Harry then noticed how his broomstick started to calming down. He looked around. No one had done anything.

"AND MISS GRANGER IS DOING THE COUNTER-CURSE! WELL DONE MISS GRANGER!" Lee said patting her. Harry looked at the commentating box and sure enough, there stood Hermione, looking directly at him and muttering under her breath. Harry then tried to lift himself back on his broomstick. It was kind of hard, but he had to. Cheers could be heard as Harry managed to mount his broomstick again.

"TREPOT IS BACK! THANK GOD! NO…THANK MISS HERMIONE GRANGER!" Lee announced. Harry then put on a burst of speed on his broomstick. He became a red blur again.

"AND IT'S BACK TO THE GAME!" Lee commentated.

Harry had seen the Snitch when he had been hanging and he was going to catch it now, he wanted the game to end. Blaise Zabini was heading towards the hoops with the red ball; Harry puts on a burst of speed. She stopped in the shooting section. Harry kept on going as fast as he could. She threw the ball as hard as she could. Harry's hand left the handle oh his broomstick. The red ball passed over Sirius' hands. Harry's fingers wrap around the golden ball.

"IT'S ALL OVER! SCORES BEING 150 ALL!" Lee said. The crowds cheered. The players stopped play and landed. They then bombarded the referee.

"Why didn't you stop the game! James' life was in danger and you let the game continue!" Katie yelled at him.

"Yeah! And some prick was cheating! No broomstick does that naturally! And James' broomstick was of very good quality!" Fred snarled at him.

"Firstly, there are no rules saying to stop the game unless the player is highly injured, which James wasn't. And secondly, there was no proof of anyone cheating!" The referee said.

"You bastard! You can bend the rules you know!" Sirius shouted full of rage.

"Hey. Lay off. The game's over. It doesn't matter now. Let's go." Harry told his team-mates and started to walk to the tent.

"But James…" they started to say.

"_Accio Gryffindor Senior's._" Harry said pointing his wand at them. They were all dragged towards him.

"Like I said, the game's over. Let's go," he said and dragged them to the tent.

They walked in silence towards the tent, even though loud cheers were supporting them. Once they reached there, Harry collapsed into a couch.

"I think I've broken my arm," he said, not putting on his accent.

"A broken arm and hanging on your broomstick? That's impressive." Sirius said comfortingly. The others nodded. Harry gave a small smile. Oliver Wood came in looking flustered.

"That game…dirty game. And it ended up as a tie. You'll e duelling the Slytherin Senior's now. But, James? How are you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine, I need someone to see my arm though. Where that bludger hit me," Harry informed. Oliver nodded and headed outside. Harry saw how the snake entered.

__

Go Away! Harry hissed. The others gasped as he said it in Parseltongue, something he hadn't done in a long time. The turned and saw a snake. 

__

Oh. So you do understand me? Good.

Yes I bloody well understand you.

I'm sorry about the game.

Harry looked startled at the snake. He wasn't expecting that.

__

What?

I hate dirty games. So, is Mr Harry Potter ok?

Peachy, yourself? And drop the'Mr.'

Fine. I should be informing my master that Harry Potter is here, but I won't.

You'd be in danger if you did.

I don't care. You released my grandfather many years ago. He's eternally grateful. 

Oh? 

Yes. I'd better go now. Adios Amigo. 

The snake slithered away. Harry looked bemused. 'What a friendly snake.'

"What did it say?" Fred asked.

"Um…nothing of importance." Harry lied. 

At that moment a nurse came in and forced some vile potion into his mouth. Harry grimaced and swallowed. All the pain disappeared and bruises shrunk. He felt his bones go back into place. He moved about freely again. His team-mates were relieved that he was ok.

"Right, now onto duelling." Sirius grinned. 

A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really busy with school work and all I could ever do was read other fanfics and get inspiration from that! SO I hope you like this chapter and I also hope you didn't mind that mild comic relief thingy at the end. I thought this chapter was a bit serious. Please review!


	7. The Duelling War

Chapter 7: The Duelling War.

House elves rushed to Harry, giving him trays of food and juice for the next round of the tournament. The rest of the tent encouraged him. The last Quidditch Games had tired them out, and they needed a lot of energy if they needed to duel. And duel the Slytherin Senior's at that. If they played as dirty as they did in Quidditch, then who knows how they would duel. 

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Senior's tent, the team looked grim. They had been expecting to win. And now they would end up duelling the Gryffindor Senior's. Malfoy walked into the tent and looked for a certain person in the tent.

"Severus, can I have a word with you?" Draco said and walked out. Snape followed Malfoy to a secluded area.

"What is it?" he asked in his cold voice.

"You know that James Trepot?" Malfoy whispered.

"What about him?"

"I've had some investigation taking place and all arrows are telling me that's Potter." Malfoy smirked as he said thin. Snape's eye's widened. 

"Oh? How's that?" Snape asked very interested.

"For instance, I had Avery curse Potter's broomstick, like in first year at Hogwarts. James, or Potter, reacted exactly as he had done those years back. His broomstick is a _Firebolt_ like Potter's. And did you notice his last name? Trepot, it's an anagram of Potter. And James, that's his father's name." Draco whispered hurriedly. Snape scowled a little. He loathed James Potter.

"I see. So do you want me to arrest him now?" Snape asked. Malfoy smirked.

"No. At the duelling round, make sure, that you are the only one to face Potter. When all the other's are out, use the same curse I used when I faced Potter in that duelling club in second year. If he refuses to speak to the snake, throw an identity charm at him. Then it should get interesting," Malfoy smirked.

"Yes master," Snape said.

"Oh and here. This is for agreeing to do it," Malfoy threw a pouch of gold towards Snape and walked off. Snape walked back inside the tent, with a cruel smirk on his face.

Oliver Wood walked into the Gryffindor tent and gathered everyone's attention.

"Right, there's a change in the round. Rather than all of you facing each other and the Slytherin Senior's, it will be Gryffindor versus Slytherin. When everybody in the team is immobile than team is out. No body-binding curses are allowed. The last person standing will win. You'll be out in ten minutes." Oliver announced.

"That's quite a challenge," Angelina muttered.

Harry sat thinking while sipping at his juice. He wasn't too bad at duelling and he had some experience. So it shouldn't be too hard to win. He talked with Sirius and the twins about some spells that could be used. Soon enough they were lead outside to the entrance doors wands in hands. The doors opened and the team walked in, like an army, all steps the same. The Slytherin Seniors were already standing in line.

"YOU MUST ALL NOW BE FAMILIAR WITH THE GRYFFINDOR SENIORS. NOW HERE ARE THE RULES. IT'S BASICALLY A BATTLE BETWEEN THE TWO TEAMS. WHOEVER IS THAT LAST LEFT STANDING IS THE WINNER. THE TEMAS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO STROLL INTO THE OTHER'S AREA AND A MAGICAL LINE HAS BEEN MADE SO NO ONE CAN PASS. TO BE OUT, THE WITCH OR WIZARD HAS TO BE LEFT IMMOBILE. BODY-BINDING CURSES ARE STRICTLY PROHIBITED AND COUNTER-CURSES TO FIX A CURSE THROWN AT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED EITHER. DUELLING TIME IS ONE HOUR!" Lee Jordan commentated. Cheers could be heard from the crowd, as they stood in a line, ready to face their opponents. Glares and dirty looks were thrown at each other. 

"This is going to get ugly," Harry muttered to Sirius.

"Damn right. I've a bone to pick with Snapey over there," Sirius replied, grinning evilly.

"AND THE COUNT DOWN PLEASE! 10-9-8…" Lee started. The crowd joined in.

"7-6-5…" the crowd started to chant. 

"4-3-2…" Harry gripped his wand and raised it.

"1-0!" A bell sounded and mixed curses could be heard from both sides of the stadium.

"_Mobilus!_"

"_Expelliaramus!_"

"_Tarantallegra!_" 

"_Prior Incantato!_"

"_Deletrius!_"

These different spells were thrown. Some wands threw out of reach, some dropped to the ground laughing from the tickling charm, some were moved from places and some were lost within thick smoke and trying to get out. Harry had dodged any curses thrown at him. He threw the disarming spells but after someone cut him on the other side, he decided to use other methods.

"_Stupefy!_" he yelled. Marcus Flint fell to the ground, stunned by Harry's spell. Ministry wizards dragged him off the grounds. 

The Slytherin's were angered that they had already lost one member of their team so early in the game. The sent more curses at the Gryffindor team, trying to knock out most of the competitors. The Gryffindor team tried to block the curses as much as they could. Eventually, the Slytherin's managed to immobilise Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. The Gryffindor's fought back. Sirius threw an engorgement charm at Millicent Bullstrode; she expanded in size so much that she could no longer walk. The Ministry wizards deflated her and she was sent out. Fred and George Weasley threw tickling charms at Pansy Parkinson and she fell on the ground laughing, finding it hard to breathe and throw back curses. She fell and was dragged off. Adrian Pucey threw enchanted smoke at them. The Gryffindor's couldn't see what was happening. The Slytherin's took this chance and threw freezing curses into the smoke. As the smoke cleared, Angelina and George were seen, frozen stiff. The Ministry Wizards dragged them away.

"AND NOW, ONLY BILLINGS, TREPOT AND WEASLEY ARE LEFT ON THE GRYFFINDOR SIDE. SLYTHERIN HAVE SNAPE, BLETCHLEY, PUCEY AND ZABINI! SLYTHERIN HAVE THE UPPERHAND!" Lee commentated. 

"_Stupefy!_" Harry and Fred yelled. Their curse hit Zabini and Bletchley square in the stomach. They fell to the ground, with stunned expressions on their faces. They too were dragged off. Now Gryffindor had the upperhand. 

Different curses were thrown among the five now left. Freezing, stunning, enlarging, transfiguring curses were all thrown. Pucey managed to throw a stunning curse at Fred who was later dragged off.

"NOW IT'S PUCEY AND SNAPE AGAINST BILLINGS AND TREPOT! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?" Lee shouted. Different cheers were heard from the crowds Some booing as well. The four stood, eyeing the others, wanting to get rid of the other members. They all raised their wands simultaneously and lights started to form at their tips. 

"_Frezenious!_" They all yelled. Harry pointing his wand at Snape, Snape aiming his wand at Harry, Pucey aiming his wand at Sirius and Sirius pointing his wand at Pucey. The four curses combined as they hit each other. A large icy ball of magic was formed. As it spilt it flew in different directions. One hit Adrian Pucey, another hit Sirius.

"AND IT'S SNAPE VS TREPOT! AND WITH 20 MINUTES OF DUELLING TIME!" Lee announced. Harry watched sadly as Sirius was dragged off. He then turned to glare at Snape who was smiling smugly. Arms crosses over his chest looking triumphant. Harry wanted to punch his hard and bruise his whole face. Just to remove that smug look.

"LET'S CONTINUE WITH DUELLING NOW!" Lee said as Sirius and Pucey were dragged off.

Harry stood in a duelling stance. Snape stood for a while and closed his eyes, concentrating hard on the spell. He the raised his wand and waved it about in the air.

"_Serpensortia!_" 

Harry looked in horror as from the end of Snape's wand, a large black snake shot out. It flew in mid-air for a while until it dropped onto the ground, looking menacingly at Harry with blood red eyes. 'What is it with snake today!' Harry thought, feeling very frustrated. Shrieks could be heard from the crowd. The snake raised its head, ready to attack. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the snakes eyes.

"_Infernia!_" Harry yelled. Jets of fire shot out of Harry's wand. It hit the snake directly in its eyes. The snake hisses in pain.

__

AAHH! THE PAIN! THIS IS GOING TO BLIND ME! Harry heard the snake hiss.

Harry didn't apologise, but he wanted to. 

__

YOU WILL PAY YOU MERE MORTAL! It hissed again.

It lunged at Harry, fangs at the ready. Harry dodged its many swipes. Whenever Harry tried to attack, the snake would lunge at him. Harry was tiring out, he couldn't run away from the snake for long. Then, a spell hit Harry.

"_Identificus!_" Snape yelled.

"Shit!" Harry swore. Harry felt how his beard started to disappear, how his long shaggy hair shrunk back to it's normal unruly state. He saw his square glasses turn circular and Harry was sure that his scar could probably be seen now. His slightly wrinkled skin started to smooth out and Harry grew to his taller size again.

"HARRY POTTER!" Yelled the crowd pointing at the man.

"SEIZE HIM!" Yelled Malfoy, who had amplified his voice. The Ministry Wizards rushed out, wands drawn. Harry thought fast. But before anything could happen, half the crowd had been pointing their wands at the Ministry Wizards and the guards.

"Harry! Run!" Yelled Remus while fighting of a guard trying to get to Harry.

"Well what are you waiting for! We'll hold them off!" Ron yelled grinning at him.

"Wait I've got an idea!" Harry hollered.

Harry ran to the snake that was lashing out at anyone in confusion. It swiped it's long black tail and hit the stands. It then swiped at the commentating box. Lee Jordan seemed to be frozen stiff. Hermione was trying drag him away. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle could be seen running away and slamming the door behind them. The snake whipped it's tail around and hit the bottom of the tower, and it started to shake. 

"_Accio Firebolt!_" Harry summoned. Within seconds, his broomstick appeared. He mounted it and speeded up to the commentating box. 

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Quickly, get on, before the tower collapses!" Harry yelled.

"Lee, you go first!" Hermione said and shoved Lee onto the broomstick. Lee clambered onto it with great difficulty.

"Come on Hermione!" Harry yelled, flying as close as possible to the shaky building, while avoiding falling debris. He held out his hand, Hermione reached as far as she could.

"You'll have to jump!" Lee told her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Hermione yelled and looked down, she was a good few feet above the ground.

"HERMIONE IMOGEN GRANGER! DO AS YOU'RE TOLD AND JUMP!" Harry bellowed at her. Hermione looked in shock.

"It's too high!" she yelped.

"You managed the oak tree, and you managed the rides on my broomstick! Now jump, I promise I'll catch you!" Harry said.

"Quickly before it falls!" Lee yelled.

Hermione bit her lip and walked closer to the edge. She closed her eyes and then jumped as far as she could. Harry reached for her hand and caught her. Lee helped him lift her up and onto the broomstick. Harry then sped away from the tower as it collapsed in a heap. He flew towards the snake and pointed his wand at its eyes.

"_Eyeferus!_" he said and the snake now seemed aware that it could see and stopped lashing out.

__

I need you to do me a favour! Harry said, hissing noises coming out of his mouth.

__

What if I don't agree? The snake asked, hissing.

__

I'll send you to a zoo!

Ok, what is it then. The snake said.

__

Take all my friends away from here.

How will I do that? I can injure myself, slithering over all this sharp glass, wood etc.

You'll fly. Harry said and within moments, the snake now had wings. Harry amplified his voice tenfolds and spoke as loud as he could.

"ALL THE VILLAGERS OF GODRIC'S HOLLOW MOUNT THE SNAKE!" Harry yelled. Harry pointed his wand at Ministry members and warned them to stay back. The villagers timidly mounted the snake.

"YOU CAN TRUST IT!" Harry shouted. The snake nodded in agreement. The villagers mounted the snake a little assured. Harry flew on the snake's head and landed.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO RIDE ON THE SNAKE?" Harry asked Hermione and Lee. "OOPS!" Harry said and pointed his wand at his throat.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly.

"So you should be!" Lee said, holding his ears.

"Well, would you like to ride on the snake?" Harry asked again.

"Yeah…not everyday you ride a flying snake," Hermione commented. Lee agreed.

Harry, dropped them off, and flew high above. He pointed his wand at anyone who may try to attack him, the snake and the villager. The Ministry wizards backed off.

__

Let's go.

Ok then.

Harry landed on the snake, and the serpent started to fly in the air. 

__


	8. Tir-nan-Og; The Outlaw's Land of Heart's...

Chapter 8: Tir-nan-Og; The Outlaw's Land of Heart's Desires.

Harry stood on the snake's head, telling it the directions to the place where the villagers could stay. He turned back and looked sadly at the many people behind him. He saw all the Weasleys, at the far end, chatting excitedly and tending to some wounds. Remus walked up and down, talking with Friar Hagrid and Sirius. Nearly all the villagers of Godric's Hollow were there. Harry shook his head. This was not good. Harry sat down on the snake's head and closed his eyes. The wind brushed his jet-black hair away from his face and it blew at his robes. Harry sat there for a while relaxing. Today had been to stressful. He needed to relax. Ron walked up to him and sat beside him cross-legged.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere hidden," Harry stated looking ahead at the setting sun.

"Where's that?" he asked.

"Somewhere deep in the woods," Harry replied.

"Ok, but why hidden?" Harry turned to face him.

"Because we're all outlaws," Harry answered.

"No we're not…" Ron started.

"Yes you are. All of you are. You all helped me back then, the Ministry will all want you for questioning, probably give you a strong dose of Veritaserum so you'll answer," Harry interrupted him.

"You should have let me be caught back then. I'd much rather have been caught then see you all lead a hidden life like me." Harry said looking towards the setting sun again.

"Believe us Harry, we would never let you get caught," said a voice from behind them. Harry turned to see Sirius grinning down at him.

"Yeah. We'd much rather be outlaws than seeing you locked away," Remus smiled reassuringly.

"We took a risk at the village by just knowing where you were and not telling the Ministry. I'm sure being outlaws won't be too different." Mrs Weasley said holding her walking stick close to her and smiling down at him in a motherly fashion.

"We needed to see justice being served. And 'arry me boy, you were the only one with the guts to stan' up Malfoy!" Friar Hagrid grinned. 

"See Harry! We'd much rather see you safe with us as outlaws, than seeing injustice and seeing our village hero locked away," Percy said. 

Harry listened to them, a warm feeling washing over him. He felt wanted, by them, the village was like a family to him. They knew of the hardships he had faced and he had known most of them for nearly all his life. He smiled up at them. If they were happy, he was happy.

"Thanks," he said. They all grinned and Sirius ruffled his hair.

"Once we land, celebrations are in order. To the victory of outlaws." He whispered and grinned. Harry laughed and nodded. 

For the rest of the ride, Harry and Ron joked about different things and had one of those typical conversations. They rode on the snake for fifteen minutes more and then Harry told the snake to land. The Villagers quietened down as the started to come in level of the canopy. The snake landed with a soft thud and remained still. Harry thanked it and got off the snake. There was a large clearing in the forest. There were some huts on the ground, and some by the trees. Wood planked bridges linked the trees together in a network. The opening had a lot of space and there were four different paths, which lead away from the clearing. One leaded towards the loch, which could be seen clearly. The villagers stepped off the snake cautiously and looked around.

"Welcome to the forgotten village of Tir-nan-Og." Harry said.

"Tir-nan-Og? The land of heart's desire?" Neville said aloud, looking around him.

"Yes. This is just a tiny area of Tir-nan-Og. Totally unseen by muggles and owned by the Faeries." Harry told them.

"How'd you find this place?" Seamus asked.

"Let's just say the Queen of the Fae likes Sirius and Remus," Harry said. Coughs and mutters could be heard emitting from the two as a slight blush painted their faces. The villagers laughed.

"You're things should be inside your desired home," Harry told them.

"I feel like we're back at Hogwarts," muttered Dean and headed towards a tree house.

***

That evening, many celebrations took place, just as Sirius had planned and with a little help from Fred, George and Remus, the party was. The faeries had turned up to help with entertainment. Mrs Weasley seemed to just make the food by the second with some help from the elves, and people were conscious as Neville's tongue turned long and purple after chewing on a special toffee. Music was played and people danced and sang along to it. Fred and George put on more puppet shows; of Harry on his broomstick and an angry looking Malfoy and stupid looking Crabbe and Goyle. Water nymph's and Wood nymph's provided music and little twinkling fairies provided lights over the area. Pixies ran about with different ways of entertainment. They juggled flaming torches and knives. Harry was surprised that even a bad tempered kelpie had appeared and in its horse form, was nibbling from a bowl of food. The flying snake now curled up slept peacefully, despite all the noise. 

Harry sat with Ron and Friar Hagrid. He just watched them rather amused at how drunk they had become. They drank deeply from tankards of mulled mead as Harry just stayed with modest butterbeer. They had been laughing heartily over the events of the day, and how Harry played Quidditch. Harry watched as people danced merrily. He noticed how Hermione was just laughing and clapping her hands to the music. Harry took this chance to actually look at her. She had been wearing simple, pale orange robes, which clung, to her body in all its slenderness. She had half her hair tied up and the other half falling freely down her back. The fairy lights around her make her look, enchanting, mystical, beautiful. Her hazel eyes shone with mirth and sparkled in the light. Her beautiful smile widened as Seamus asked her to dance. Harry smiled, 'she looks so beautiful with that smile.' He sipped more from his juice when he felt himself being pulled into the next dance. His partner being Ginny.

"You know how bad I am at dancing," he said. She laughed.

"Luckily, we end up having different partners by the end of this dance, so, I won't suffer too long!" she laughed.

"Hey!" Harry said in mock annoyance. But grinned. He got in line and then the music started to play. They exchanged the steps that they had to do and swirled with their partners. Harry grinned as he swirled Ginny around. He always took pride in swirling her around very fast. Ginny was fairly dizzy after the swirl but recovered soon enough. They exchanged partners and did the same steps and movements. The crowd clapped along as the music got faster and laughed as the people dancing were having trouble keeping up. Harry then grasped at his next chapter, which happened to be Hermione. She blushed a little as Harry grinned down at her. They managed to do the many complicated steps and then came the swirling. Harry grinned.

"Harry! No!" was all she said before she felt the force at which Harry spun her. She wasn't even sure if her feet were on the ground. She felt like a little helicopter hovering just in the air. The swirling suddenly stooped and Hermione felt very dizzy. Harry bowed down at her, as did all the male partners. She curtseyed and walked off the dance area rather tipsily. Penelope laughed as Hermione approached her.

"Harry does that to all his partners in a dance. He did that to me on my wedding, I nearly fell over my wedding dress!" Penelope laughed and rocked her baby daughter, Meredith.

"Remind me to never dance with him again unless I want to kill myself," Hermione managed to say making funny faces at Meredith, making her giggle. Penelope laughed at Hermione. Ginny then came along.

"I see you've survived the storm," she said.

"Don't remind me," Hermione smiled jokingly.

"Here you go. Helps you recover from Hurricane Harry," she said and handed her a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks," she said and sipped it. Hermione watched Harry dancing with another victim. He had on the dark green robes he had worn during the tournament. It brought out his green eyes brilliantly. His jet-black unruly hair seemed to shine blue in the fairy light. It looked right on him. He looked really, handsome. 

"So are you sure I can stay with you for tonight?" Hermione asked Ginny and Penelope.

"Yeah! Of course! In house full of men, we need more women around! That reminds me, you can share a room with Lavender and me!" Ginny said excitedly as a teenager waiting for a sleepover.

"Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she's moving in with us. You know Ron and her are this close to getting together again! They just need that extra push!" Penelope smiled.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Lav in ages, and Ron disappeared a little while after the dance," Ginny said, raised eyebrows and a smirk on her face. The girls giggled like teenagers again.

The feast continued and Remus managed to get some soundless firecrackers. George had lighted a bonfire and Fred enlarged it. Remus and Sirius threw in the firecrackers and different shapes started to pop in different colours. The crowd watched in awe as the firecrackers went off. Harry sat under a tree as he watched the firecrackers go off. The different lights shone and made the place look more magical and mystical. Harry petted a kelpie who had sat down beside him. It was in its horse form and was watching the events with an amused look on its face.

"A'fa bonny, isn't it!" it said in it's strong Scottish accent.

"Aye," Harry replied. The kelpies liked to be spoken to using Scottish words, so that's what Harry did.

"I have'na seen ye in a while 'arry. Ye staying fer long?" the kelpie asked.

"Aye I am. That Malfoy lad has hig'er price on me head," Harry replied.

"I must say. That quine looks familiar. An' a'fa bonny." The kelpie said nodding towards Hermione.

"Tha's Hermione Granger. That quine's Malfoy's wife-to-be," Harry informed.

"The poor lass. Well, I best be goin' 'arry!" the kelpie said and ran into the woods.

Harry stood up and walked away from the celebrations. He had muddled thoughts inside his head. And almost all of them had to do with Hermione. He had to admit, she had become quite close to him over the past few weeks. And every time he thought of her getting married to Malfoy, made him feel jealous of Malfoy. She had made him laugh, she had shared secrets with him and they had shared great times. Whenever she left his side, he felt empty. And Harry still couldn't how beautiful she had looked that evening. Her smiled brightened the night and she looked so naturally enchanting. 

Harry walked down the gravel path that led to the loch. The waning moon shone on the surface, it's silver light dancing on the loch's smooth surface. The odd breeze caused ripples on the watery glass. Harry sat right by the shore and looked up at the sky; it was sprayed with stars, shining like sunlight reaching through a thick canopy. Harry felt a breeze blow his unruly hair away from his face. Harry liked the feeling of the wind against him, it felt natural, and like little messages from the heavens. Harry took out his good luck charm. The four-leaf clover inside a golden frame with the engraved message. Harry looked at it. This had been his good luck for so long. And it saved him once again today, during the Quidditch match. When he had been hanging on his broomstick. 'Or was it the girl behind the good luck charm?' a voice whispered inside his head. Harry shook his head. Than he remembered what Lee had commentated. '_AND MISS GRANGER IS DOING THE COUNTER-CURSE! WELL DONE MISS GRANGER!'_ Harry remembered how the jerking in his broomstick had stopped considerably. He was sure if it had gone on for longer, he would have most definitely fallen. 'She saved you.' Harry thought. 

"Harry?" said a voice behind him. Harry turned around to see Hermione standing by the path.

"Hi Hermione." Harry greeted and gulped a little. 

"What're you doing here alone?" she asked and sat beside him.

"Just thinking. It's my new thinking spot since I can't go to the oak," Harry said smiling at her. She gave a small smile.

"It's nice. You get a cleared view of the hills and the mountains. Maybe now I can meet a kelpie," She commented. 

"Yeah. I actually talked to one. And his exact words were 'An' a'fa bonny,'" Harry said.

"What does that mean? I'm not too good with Scottish dialect," she said.

"He said you were very pretty," Harry smiled as he saw her blush. "And that's true of course." Harry smiled more as he saw her go redder.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, her red tinted face gleaming. Silence engulfed them.

"Malfoy will be looking for you in the morning. Are you sure you want to stay with us outlaws?" Harry asked her.

"I'm staying here. You'll have to drag me to Malfoy Manor if you want me there," Hermione said.

"I don't want you there, I like you too much," Harry said. She smiled.

"Thanks. I like you a lot too," she said. 

They sat in silence for a while. Feeling comfortable with the other's presence. They watched the stars and felt the breeze caress their skin. It was calm and peaceful. Different birds flew past them and ripples could be seen from where Harry bounced stones off the water's surface. Harry then stood up and stretched.

"Well, it's getting late, and I'm tired," Harry yawned.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," Hermione said and stood up brushing herself off. Harry watched her, the moonlight shining in her. She looked gorgeous. She ran her hand threw her hair and it messed up a little, but Harry thought it looked adorable. Hermione looked up and Harry turned away. She laughed as she saw the blush on his face. Hermione walked up to him and held his hands with both of hers. Harry looked slightly surprised, not really expecting this. She kissed the top of his hand.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"That was a kiss of respect," she said. She then went onto her toes and brushed her soft lips against his. Sparks flew at that moment. It was short, but sweet.

"And that was a kiss of gratitude, admiration and…love." She whispered.

A/N: Ok! If you don't understand the conversation between Harry and the Kelpie, e-mail me and I will translate. I wanted this one to be romantic, and as you can probably see, it wasn't too good. But at least I tried! Please review!


	9. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 9: Secret's Revealed.

The cool breeze swept across the land. Causing the grass to sway and making it look like a green sea. The breeze bounced off the water and caused ripples to form, breaking the smooth surface. It rustled through the lush green trees, and it gave a slight whistle as it blew. The moon shone silvery and illuminated the ground beneath and highlighted the two people standing by the shore of the loch. Harry looked at Hermione; mouth slightly opened and eyes wide, a pure look of shock. Hermione stood just inches from his face, waiting for his words, or his reaction. She had a small hopeful smile on her face and her slightly messy hair blew with the wind. Harry looked at her for a long time, such a beautiful girl, hair gleaming in the moonlight, eyes sparkling like the stars above and a soft blush tainting her face.

"Hermione…I…err…I don't know what to say," Harry said, a little confused at what had just happened. 

"Listen to me then. Ever since I was accepted at Hogwarts, I was trapped. Bound by law to someone I don't love. When I saw you for the first time, I was amazed by you. I had heard about you in the books I read and I seriously wanted to talk to you then. But I was too shy, and stayed by myself. I watched you from far, and slowly grew to know all those little things about you. Whenever you ate, you always kept your goblet on the left side, when you sat thinking; you would twist your quill in class. I remembered all those little things. I grew to admire your bravery over the years and you made me laugh whenever you insulted Draco. By Fifth year, I knew I loved you." Hermione said, showing a lot of emotions that had been hidden over the years. Harry looked at her for a while. They remained silent. Hermione spoke again.

"I couldn't talk to you when I was younger. I was very shy, and I knew that getting in a relationship with anyone would be pointless. So I engrossed myself with schoolwork. When we left school, I had been reading all the articles written about you. I didn't believe them at first but when more articles came about you being a ruthless robber, I guess that's when I thought you had changed. But when you reappeared in the garden back in Malfoy Manor, I guess everything I felt for you in school returned when I saw you. But I knew that I would never be able to be happy with you, because in less than a month, I'll soon be Mrs Malfoy." Hermione stated, looking at her feet. 

Harry stood there in even more disbelief. How could _this_ happen? How could he have not noticed her over all the school years? Harry saw tears started to run down her face. Hermione wiped them away angrily. And then stood to face him, trying her hardest not to breakdown. But her tears just flowed down her face. Hermione had revealed her deepest darkest secret to him, a secret she had kept hidden all those years. Harry didn't want to think about how she must have felt. Harry then placed his hands on her shoulders and kisses away the tears rolling down her face. Hermione looked surprised at the gesture. Harry embrace her and held her tight, his arms rested on her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Hermione. I would do anything to see you happy again. And if that means loving you as much as I already do and more, then so be it." Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione lifted her head to look at him. His eyes showed all his emotions. So much longing, hope, and love. Hermione gave him a small smile and felt his lips meet hers. She closed her eyes and melted into his kiss. It showed all the feelings that they had for each other. All the emotions that had been locked away. It was the kiss that they should have shared so many times already. The kiss that they had been longing for so much in their young lives. The single gesture to show the other that they loved them so. All too soon, they parted. Gazing at the other's face. As if searching their thoughts and giving each other silent words.

"I love you Harry," Hermione whispered to him. Harry flashed her his smile.

"I love you too, Hermione," He said. Declaring it with much pride. They walked back to the village, slowly, hand-in-hand.

Everybody woke up late that day. Luckily it was Sunday, so no work. But Hermione pointed out that they couldn't go to work now that they were in hiding. This news seemed to sink in them, and Percy was not happy in the least. He loved his work, but he supposed that this would be a good time to spend with his family. This day, they would have to set a few ground rules.

"Righ' since we're in the forest, here's a few rules." Friar Hagrid said to the men, women and children.

"We always 'elp someone in need. We nev'r go away from Tir-nan-Og after dar' (we'll leave tha' to 'Arry) and we all, 'elp with finding food." Friar Hagrid said.

"But do remember rules are made to be broken!" Sirius called out from his tree house. This earned a few cheers from the children and the Weasley twins. Friar Hagrid glared but grinned a while later shaking his head and muttering something about 'he'll nev'r learn.' 

Harry walked out of the house and walked across the wooden bridge to the stairs that would lead him downstairs. He buttoned up his robes and yawned. Hedwig swooped down and dropped the newspaper into his hands. She then stood on his head – once again, using him as a perch – and waited to get some treat or another for delivering something to him. 

"Sirius! Go throw down some owl treats!" Harry called up at him.

"Will do," he called back and threw a handful of treats down, it rained over the snowy owl and the young wizard. 

"Next time, thrown them down in a bag or something!" Harry called back in mock anger. Hedwig hooted and flew off Harry's head. She ate the treats and was joined by a minute and slightly hyper owl, known as Pig. Harry walked over to a stump of a tree and sat down. He opened it up and nearly fell over the stump as he read the article.

**__**

'Malfoy Offers Rewards!'

What was once an event for the sheer enjoyment of witches and wizards, was now a convict's paradise. During the Quidditch Tournament yesterday, none other than Harry Potter himself had entered. He and Sheriff Severus Snape were in hot combat in a duel. After an identification charm was placed of Mr Potter – who had been going under the name of James Trepot – chaos and havoc arose. The villagers of Godric's Hollow sprung into action. They fought off all those who approached the criminal. Mr Potter then conjured a snake and transported all the villagers away. Amongst these people, was another contestant who was not a villager of Godric's Hollow. He was a contestant called Samuel Billings and he is rumoured to be none other than Mr Sirius Black. Mr Malfoy was very distressed when he found out that fiancée Miss Hermione I. Granger had been missing. And eyewitnesses have said that Mr Potter has most definitely kidnapped her. Mr Malfoy is giving 250 Galleons to anyone that finds any Godric's Hollow Villager, 500 Galleons for anyone finding Miss Hermione Granger and 1000 Galleons to anyone who can find Mr Samuel Billings – or Sirius Black - and Mr Harry Potter. 

Harry finished reading the article with a look of pure hatred on his face. He picture showed Draco, looking both angry and worried. 'Probably faking his worry.' Harry thought. Harry stopped reading in disgust and put the newspaper away. His appetite or breakfast completely disappeared. Harry than noticed Ron looking at him.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"No. Have you read the newspaper?" Harry asked him. Ron nodded.

"I _hate_ Malfoy!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. He's a stupid git." Ron stated.

"I seriously wish Dumbledore would return. If he heard of what Malfoy had been doing, he'd surely find a way to fix all this," Harry said while glaring at the ground.

"Well, he's not here, so we'll have to fix it ourselves, won't we?" Ron said smiling at Harry. Harry looked up, and smiled a little.

"You're right."

"Of course I am! When have I ever been wrong?" Ron said as if it were the most obvious thing to know.

"Well…there was that time you placed a bet with Bill and lost 25 Galleons…" Harry started to list.

"Oh shut up." Ron snapped playfully. Harry laughed as Ron remembered the time he had saved up all that money and lost it to Bill.

All the outlaws had heard of what had happened now. Seeing that they were wanted. But they remained strong. They wouldn't let themselves be caught without putting up a fight. For the next few days, Harry taught them tactics in duelling and defence. They all learned willingly and mastered different techniques. The outlaws had accepted Hermione, learning that she was nothing like Malfoy and extremely smart. She looked up all the more difficult charms and spells to use. Harry tried them and together, they taught the other villagers. The younger children were not allowed to use magic, as they were naturally too young. However, the adults provided them with enchanted catapults and bows and arrows. They would only use them as a last resort. The children learned how to use them and how to keep them hidden. Everyone, whether they be old or young was taught some form of defence, to ensure the safety of the villagers.

Harry and Hermione had been slightly coy when they had told their best friends of their relationship. They were never too sure as to what the villagers would think about such an affair. But when they had been told, they congratulated them. Hermione was too nice a girl to be with Malfoy and all the villagers knew that. They saw how she made Harry happier than he had ever been and they loved the idea of someone cheating Malfoy for once.

Security was high among them. Different Wizards and Witches would have a night shift to look over the village, and the faeries even put some of their own magic to guard this area of Tir-nan-Og. Harry was very grateful for that and thanked them graciously. The centaurs were also very helpful as they stayed awake most of the night and would warn the night watchers of any activity further up. No one was allowed outside Tir-nan-Og after dark, they all stuck to that rule after they had learned there was a price on them. Harry however, would not let the price on him fade his interest to get all his things back. He wouldn't stay there as long as he had done the tournament, as security was just as tight at Malfoy Manor. He just grabbed anything he could and rushed away through a window and on his broomstick, while under his invisibility cloak.

Harry mounted off his broomstick and felt his feet touch the shore of the loch. It had been slightly windy this night and flying with a slightly heavy sack was not good to do. Harry heaved the sack over him and took off his cloak. He then heard the scrunch of a footprint on the gravel path. Harry drew out his wand in an instant. So did the other figure. Harry turned and saw Hermione there holding her wand at an arms length at him. Harry smiled and stuffed his wand back into his pocket. Hermione did the same smiling and feeling relieved. She walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss. Harry responded by dropping his sack and bringing her in closer and deepening the kiss. They broke off grinning at the other.

"You know you shouldn't be away from the village after dark," Harry said, still grinning at he and picking up his sack.

"Oh, I just thought it was unfair that you got all the fun with going out at night," Hermione answered, lining his jaw with her finger.

"This isn't fun, it' just what I do," Harry said grinning mischievously.

"Yeah, what did you do to him this time?" Hermione asked, laughing slightly.

"What makes you think I did anything to His Majesty," Harry asked, trying to look innocent.

"It's written all over your face. I know that look too well Harry," she noted. Harry sighed.

"Ok, maybe I just kind of turned his robes pink with 'Potter Rules' on the back of it. But through all the shock, he'll hardly notice," Harry said. Hermione laughed silently shaking her head. She linked arms with him as they walked back up to the village silently.

Hermione sat by a tree and watched the embers of the dying fire. She watched as Harry raced up to his tree house he shared with Sirius and drop off his sack. A few minutes later, he appeared without a cloak and with a thick jumper Mrs Weasley had knitted him last Christmas. He sat down beside her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a while as they watched the fire die down and the sun starting to rise over the horizon.

"Harry, why are all your things in Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked curiously. She had always wondered how they ended up there.

"I thought you already knew?" Harry said to her.

"No. No one has ever told me," she replied. Harry sighed.

"It's a long story. Well, my parents lived in Malfoy Manor. It wasn't called that back then. Well, on Halloween, Voldemort came. He destroyed everything there, including the manor. When I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, my mother and father had left a will. On that will, she gave money to rebuild the manor if any damage occurred. When it was rebuilt my aunt, uncle and cousin moved in. By that time I was in Hogwarts. We stayed there for all the 7 years. But when I came home after my 7th year at Hogwarts, they had sold the house to the Malfoy's. I wanted my things back, and I wanted to live in the house that my parents had left for _me_. But I can't. Malfoy's hidden the will, so until then, I can't reclaim it. And even if I did, I'd still face the charges of burglary. I just want my things back, and I want to find that will," Harry told her.

"Oh…my god! Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said as she listened. She looked at Harry. He did nothing but smile.

"There's no need for you to be sorry. It's not your fault." Harry smiled down at her.

"But, to lose everything like that. And to be named a criminal for serving justice to people and saving us so many times. That's just harsh," Hermione stated. She looked at Harry with a sad look.

"I'm doing ok. You've seen how I live. But hopefully, it will all change. And this has helped me all the way," Harry said, taking out his charm.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's saved me many times. At school I tried to find out who gave it to me. I searched for a long time, looking for someone with mesmerising hazel eyes. Then when I couldn't find her, Ginny told me an angel had given it to me. And you know what? She was right. An angel did give it to me," Harry smiled. Hermione blushed slightly but smiled at him. Harry kissed her sweetly and smiled at her. 


	10. A Double Act

Chapter 10: A Double Act.

Draco Malfoy walked up and down his study, clearly very frustrated. Just over two weeks ago, the Quidditch Tournament had taken place and his nemesis had escaped just when he had him in his grasp. Now with the rewards he had offered, and of the thousands of volunteers, no one had returned with any sight of the requested people. Draco took a large gulp of the brandy sitting on his desk. He crossed his arms and looked past out the window. Giving the woods a cold glare. They were there, somewhere amongst those lush green trees. He knew it. But knowing Potter, he had probably had some spell of his cast over that area. 'Damn him!' Draco thought angrily. Potter always angered him, in every way. Draco turned and sat on his desk. On it lay an open diary. The Malfoy-Granger wedding was supposed to take place in two days. But with Hermione still missing, there would most definitely not be a wedding. Draco slammed his diary shut. Stupid betrothment. He hated the idea of having to marry that 'mudblood.' But it was his parents wishes and he needed to be married to fully own Malfoy Manor. 'I hate you Potter.'

"Master Malfoy! Mr Nott has arrived to speak with you!" said a voice in his room.

"Let him in," Draco replied.

The door opened and a short man with black robes entered. Draco turned to face the smaller man, who had a rat-like face and large grey eyes.

"Master Malfoy, I come bearing good news, I have found the hideout where the villagers stay at," he said in a low voice, which sounded unatural for such a small man. This immediately got Draco's attention.

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm positive master."

"How did you find it, when so many failed." Draco asked curiously. The smaller man sighed and then started to speak.

"As you may know, I am an animagi. I turn into a squirrel. When I searching for them, I heard the voices of the stupid Weasley twins. I followed the sound of their voices as a squirrel. They moved very fast but I followed them. I couldn't capture them as I was out-numbered. I followed them all day and they eventually led me to a place just about 100 miles north of here. They live a small enchanted village of Tir-nan-Og, owned by the faeries." He said.

"Very impressive Nott. However, I will only pay you until, we have them captured."

"Then I suggest that you send some of your men with me to capture them, tonight," Nott said. Draco smirked.

"Alright then. I will let you have 100 of my best men to capture them. Bring them straight back here," Draco informed him.

"Yes master," said Nott. 

Later that evening, Harry started to get ready for his night robbery. Ron knocked at the door to his room and entered when Harry smiled up at him.

"You know, you go there every single night and never find that will. Maybe Malfoy doesn't keep it in the manor," Ron suggested.

"Oh, he keeps it there, he'd never want it out of his sight," Harry said.

"Well, how about your ol' bud Ron comes with you to find that will," Ron said. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry Ron. Can't risk you getting captured. Remember, there's 100 Galleons for anyone who finds you," Harry said, while sorting his things.

"And you remember there's 1000 Galleons on you captured!" Ron retorted at his good-naturedly. 

"I know." Harry stated.

"Oh come on Harry! I'll search one wing, you can search another wing for the will!" Ron started to say.

"But…"

"No buts! I'm going to go help you!" Ron said, in a final tone. Harry sighed in defeat.

"Ok! But you take the invisibility cloak when you go!" Harry said.

"Fine with me. It's nice to know I'm so loved," Ron smirked and left. Harry just chuckled and continued to sort his things. He'd find Ron at around about midnight.

That night, Harry and Ron left on the Firebolt, heading for Malfoy Manor. They soared in into the twinkling sky, waving at the few villagers awake at that time. They flew in silence for a few good minutes, slowly reaching their destination. 

Meanwhile, in Malfoy Manor, exactly 100 guards – which included Ministry Wizards and Witches – were walking quietly through the forest, following a tiny black robed figure. They walked quickly and quietly, as the retraced the path taken to the Faerie Village. 

Harry and Ron landed in the shadows if the garden, and crept inside silently. They both walked under the invisibility cloak and rather awkwardly. They reached the main staircase and as usual, two guards were at the bottom of the staircase. Both Harry and Ron sent a stunning curse at them and made sure that they fell silently, by placing a silent charm on them. They raced up the stairs and Harry stepped out of the cloak.

"Meet me here in exactly an hour," he whispered to Ron.

"Ok." He replied.

The both travelled in opposite directions. Ron walked up winding corridors that led to many different rooms. This Manor was like a miniature Hogwarts. He walked to a door on his right and opened it slowly and quietly. Inside was a room with jars of different things floating in different liquids. It reminded him terribly of the restricted Potions cupboard, which he and Harry had raided once in their 6th year. He looked behind the jars and opened a cabinet full of different documents. Harry stayed in the shadows and headed up a ladder, which led to the attic of this huge manor. He opened the latch and could smell a deep musty smell there. He cringed at the smell and stepped into the room, which was full of dust. He muttered '_Lumos_' and the tip of his wand lit up. Different boxes lined the room. Harry opened one of them, which had baby clothes in them, he searched through them but didn't find any parchment. He searched through the other boxes, hoping to find it.

The different witches and wizards were a silent as they could be. They kept a firm eye on the little wizard and for any danger. They stepped over roots o trees, ducked under branches, leaped over little streams and swung on the branches to get on the other side of the wood. They heard the woodland animals around them, and felt the eyes of the animals on them. Watching them curiously. It was clear night and the stars and the moon could be seen. The wind didn't blow and the rustle of leaves sounded unaturally loud. The little wizard stopped and signalled all the others to stop. He raised his wand and casted a silencing charm. All sound around them had been eliminated. He then walked around a large piece of shrubbery and was followed by the others. 

"Go to each house and capture anybody inside," he mouthed at them, seeing as he wouldn't be heard. They all nodded in acknowledgement. One of them headed for a treetop and saw the night guard fast asleep – Neville Longbottom. The wizard bound him with rope as his eye snapped open in shock of being captured. The wizard looked over the edge and saw that different wizards and witches dragging out the people, who looked extremely angry at being awoken at such an hour. They had tried to shout but no sound emitted from their mouths. Some had drawn out their wands and were prepared to duel. Disarming spells were thrown at them and they were tied up. Everyone was dragged out of their homes. Nott noticed Hermione being dragged out, and she was protesting and being very difficult. He placed a sleeping spell on her. The Weasley's fought as they say her fall and being tied. Six wizards were dragging Sirius Black out of his tree house home. He put up a large fight and escaped. He lifted the silencing charm.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" he yelled in rage and ran away from the different wizards and witches firing curses at him. He saw the different villagers trying to get rid of the gag covering their mouths. The children were crying in fear. He looked up at the sky. It was a crescent moon. If it had been full, Moony would have helped him to keep away the intruders. He saw Remus being dragged. He swore loudly and tried to disarm the other wizards. Sirius looked menacing. His long hair had been let loose of it's ponytail and was wild looking. His face contorted in anger and he looked ready to kill. Different wizards and witches started to ambush him. He looked around, finding no way of escape. He couldn't turn into his animagi form. Otherwise that would be another charge against him. One witch jumped onto him from behind and another threw a disarming spell at him. Some other wizards pinned him down and conjured manacles for him to wear. They gagged him and placed sleeping spell on him, like they did on Hermione. The Weasley twins were fighting the guards trying to put gags on them. They bit anyone who came near their mouths. Oliver Wood kicked at anyone who passed by. The Children wailed loudly, as their parents tried to protect them and comfort them. Eventually, everyone was tied and gagged.

"Well done everyone." Sneered Nott.

Harry had opened nearly every box in the attic, and with no such luck had he found the will. He placed the lid on the last one, disappointment flooding him. He coughed a little and dust flew everywhere. Harry looked at his watch and saw he had five minutes to meet Ron at the main staircase. He walked silently down the ladder and lined himself with the wall. Blending in with the shadows. He slid with his back against the wall, staying in the narrow path of the shadows. He turned the knob of a door and headed down that corridor to the main staircase. 

Ron had been searching through that potions room all night. He then tried a room, which had been full of wizarding instruments. He searched for any parchment, any envelop, any scrap pieces of paper. He searched through every little storage room he could find at that corridor. He found nothing. 'Dammit! If I were a snobby git, where would I hide something REALLY important?' Ron though, still wearing the invisibility cloak. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was time to go to the staircase to meet Harry. He slipped the cloak tighter around himself and walked down the corridor wit light steps. Trying not to make any floorboards creak. He opened a door silently and faced the main corridor. He walked down it silently, seriously hoping that Harry had found the will. He saw Harry sitting on the top stair, hidden in the shadows. He tapped him and he jumped a little. He slid under the cloak with Ron.

"How'd it go?" he asked Harry.

"Not too good. I wish I knew where it was!" Harry whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't find it. For a stupid git, Malfoy sure knows where to hide things," Ron stated.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. " Come on, let's go before the sun rises too high," Harry told him.

"Alright."

Harry and Ron, opened the door to the garden and Harry picked up his Firebolt that he had left on the back porch. He mounted, as did Ron shortly afterwards. They covered the invisibility cloak over themselves and Harry set off towards the dawning sky. It was cold this morning and unusually quiet. No birds sang, no animals could be seen scurrying about and even the sound of the streams sounded mute. Harry and Ron landed a little way off the village. They took off the cloak, as the woods were thick in these part. They walked passed the shrubbery and nearly passed out at the state of the village. Their mouths hung open in shock, as did their eyes.

"Wha…What…happ…ened?" Ron managed to stutter. Harry didn't answer.

The village was in ruins. The glass windows had been open. The curtains flew about. Different objects had been smashed and some of the houses had been burnt, as was seen by the black scorch marks. The inside of a nearby house had clearly seen that it had been ransacked. All the houses were empty and no one was around to tell them what had happened that night. Clouds loomed overhead and the distant rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. And the first droplets of rain fell onto the Earth, over the ruined village and over the two young men. It started to come down heavily, and Harry felt his clothes stick to him, and his unruly hair, being pasted to his face. Ron walked further into the ruined Tir-nan-Og, picking up a teddy bear that he had given to his youngest niece, Meredith. It was ripped and its stuffing was coming out underneath one of its arms. Harry walked up beside him. Different belongings could be seen strewn all over the place. Harry walked over to where he and Sirius had stayed. He walked up the wooden bridge and saw a note stuck on the door with a dagger.

__

Harry Potter,

This is what happens when you cross the path of Draco Malfoy. Hand yourself over, and all these villagers will be set free.

There was no signature on it. Harry tore the note off the door and held it in shaky hands. He went back down the bridge and showed it to Ron, who paled when he read it. He looked at Harry's face, seeing what he was going to do.

"No Harry." He said.

"I have to Ron." Harry replied sadly.

"Harry, I'm just as upset about this capture, but you have never just surrendered!" Ron tried to reason.

"There's a first time for everything," Harry muttered.

"There is…giving up is never an option!" Ron had started to shout.

"It is now. I'll give up my freedom to see them free."

"Harry! Didn't you listen to us! We NEVER want to see you locked away in the clutches of Draco Malfoy! We'd never forgive you if you did that!" Ron shouted.

"Yes you would. This is the only way." Harry said. Ron had just about enough and punched Harry hard in the face. Harry fell backwards clutching his face.

"Listen to yourself! I thought I'd never see the day Harry Potter would give up! You're the strongest person I know Harry. You've faced Voldemort too many times and survived when he's tried to kill you! You saved the school, the muggle-borns, and this whole damn world from Voldemort! And now…you're giving up to a stupid git! You're not under an Imperious Curse! That's for sure, you can fight them! Don't be such a wimpy loser! Fight back!" Ron yelled at him, his face going red from slight anger. Harry looked up at him in slight shock, and rubbing the spot Ron had punched him. He then got up and stared at Ron hard.

"Ron…thanks." Harry said, still rubbing the spot but smiling. Ron smiled a little.

"No problem. If you ever need another one, you know who to call," Ron grinned. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah. Hey…you just called Voldemort…Voldemort," Harry noted.

"Yeah, now don't ever make me have to say that again!" Ron said sweatdropping. Harry laughed.

"Ok. Now, all we need is a plan," Harry said calming down.

"How about, sneak in, free villagers, give Malfoy a good kick up his ass and then celebrate back home," Ron suggested.

"I like it." 


	11. The Great Escape Part I

Chapter 11: The Great Escape Part I

No one had seen Draco Malfoy this happy since the Quidditch Tournament. He had nearly all the villagers, one of the most wanted criminals in the magical world and his fiancée back. He was ecstatic when the guards, witches and wizards had arrived with everyone. He was slightly disappointed that no one had managed to capture Harry Potter himself but the villagers would co-operate when they were given some Veritaserum. As soon as they had been captured, he had sent a letter to the Daily Prophet and an hour later, the reporters arrived. Within minutes, millions of copies of the Daily Prophet had been made and Harry was slightly startled when Hedwig swooped down on him with the paper. She sat, perched on his head, awaiting her treat for the delivery.

"Sorry Hedwig. I can't give you any treats for today. Look at the place," Harry said. Hedwig seemed slightly annoyed but nipped his ear affectionately and flew away for some breakfast and sleep. He opened the paper.

"SHIT NO!" he yelled out eyes wide as he read the headline. Ron came stumbling out of his house he had been clearing.

"What? What?" he said slightly stupidly and looked at Harry. Harry seemed to have paled as he continued to read it. Ron ran over and read the title.

"MALFOY! THAT BASTARD!" Ron yelled out just as angrily and read the article.

****

' KILLER FOR A KISS!'

__

'This morning, Mr Draco Malfoy informed us that almost all the villagers of Godric's Hollow had been captured. Amongst these are the Weasley family and Friar Hagrid. Miss Hermione Granger was also returned in safe hands and Mr Malfoy informs us that the wedding shall take place on the correct date as usual, tomorrow. Unfortunately, Mr Harry Potter was not captured; however, Mr Sirius Black has been caught. Knowing, that he is the viscous murderer of thirteen muggles, Peter Pettigrew and he gave away the information to the Dark Lord of the Potter's where abouts. Mr Malfoy has given the order for the Dementor's Kiss on him, at dawn tomorrow morning. Finally, justice will be served. As for the villagers, selected ones shall be given Veritaserum, hopefully they will clues as to where Mr Potter will be hiding.'

"This is bullshit! Justice served my ass!" Ron cursed and kicked at a nearby stone. Harry had silent rage running through him. His knuckles were white from holding the paper so tightly. His green eyes had turned so cold from reading it.

"What're we going to do Harry?" Ron asked, seriously pissed.

"We have to rescue them. Otherwise, we're busted, Hermione's married to a bastard, and Sirius will be worse than dead at dawn. Jailbreak, tonight at Malfoy Manor." Harry said, looking really angry that Ron had shivers up his spine.

"Right. But one more question, how?" Ron asked.

"That's what we have to work out." Harry replied. 

In Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy held a great feast for all those who had helped capture the villagers. His Dining Room was full of witches, wizards and guards who chatted about the latest events. And how the were going to get paid. Draco strolled in looking smug. He had a wineglass in his hand and he chatted idly with people. He looked really confident and boasted to his closest guards about capturing Harry Potter. Extra guards would be put on duty that night, and all were to capture Harry Potter. Meanwhile, upstairs in the highest tower of the manor, loud and angry shouts could be heard from the top tower.

"MALFOY! LET ME OUT! THIS WEDDING IS SO OFF! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME LOCKED UP HERE!" Hermione bawled at the top of her lungs. They had taken away her wand so that she couldn't use magic, and charmed the window so that no one could enter, and she couldn't escape. It was barred and Hermione felt like a prisoner. 

"MALFOY! YOU BASTARD! LET ME OUT!" Hermione yelled out again. She banged herself on the door, hoping she might break the door.

"Woah there sweetcheeks! Don't want you to be all bruised on your wedding now." Said a guard who snickered.

"Shut up you prick! Piss off!" she shouted angrily through the door.

"Sorry doll, can't do that, we have our orders," said another guard snickering along.

"Fuck your orders!" she shouted back, rage seething through her. Not caring about her manners. They kept silent, with the occasional snickering at Hermione's attempts to escape.

Meanwhile, down at the dungeons of the manor, every villager sat, with manacles bounded either around their necks, arms or legs. They felt like they were in line for slavery. It was cold and damp and musty. The Weasley's kept their hopes up. They knew that Harry and Ron were still out there and that they would not rest until all the villagers were free. They kept telling all the villagers and some hope dawned on them. Both Fred and George had taken off their cloaks and placed them over their nephews and nieces, while Percy warmed up both his wife and mother. Mrs Weasley had now reached an old age, and she was gradually feeling more ill, with her conditions. 'Please Harry, Ron, come soon,' they all thought. Sirius had been placed in a small dungeon next to all the villagers; he was chained to one side of the cold wall with his hands tied above his head. He shivered under his thin robes. There was a tiny window, which was Sirius' only passage to the other villagers. Remus had had his feet manacled, and he balanced on his tiptoes. His hand slipped through the barred window and held onto Sirius' hand, offering him some comfort, even though Sirius couldn't see him, he held on. Remus knew that Sirius was terrified of the dementors, and now that he was receiving a dementor's kiss, he was slowly losing hope. 

"Don't worry Padfoot old friend. Harry's going to come and rescue all of us. You'll see," Remus whispered. Sirius didn't say anything; he just squeezed Remus' hand in acknowledgement. Some of the villagers started to hum a song together, just to bring them closer together and bringing hope to the others and the children.

***

That night, the clock struck midnight. The moon was gibbous and the star started to twinkle all the more brighter. On the grounds of Malfoy Manor, guards could be seen walking up and down the manor, walking on the balconies. Guarding all the entrances, and standing like statues in the garden. Not one place was left unguarded. The few villagers that were awake peered out the window, searching for any hope. Searching the skies for a broomstick, listening to every sound outside and jumping at the slightest movement. Up in the tallest tower, Hermione gazed out the window, looking at the shimmers of the loch. She hated the solitude in the room. She would have preferred to be in the dungeons with the rest of her friends. All her escape attempts had failed, and she was running out of insults to throw at the guards. 'I'm not getting married to him!' she kept thinking, 'And if I do end up married tomorrow, I'm filing in for a divorce!' she thought heatedly. She ran a hand through her long brown hair, which flew down her back and ended at her waist. It was messy and had some tangles lingering about. She was still in her night-clothes from the attack on Tir-nan-Og. She shivered under the thing white night dress, and wrapped her arms around her. 

"Harry, help us, save us," she whispered as the wind caught her voice. 

Ron was having difficulty keeping himself, Harry and the Firebolt under the invisibility cloak. They flew slowly and silently. Within a half hour, they saw the manor looming in the distance. All the lights were out and it looked gloomy and haunted.

"You sure you have it Ron?" Harry whispered questionally at Ron.

"For the 276th time, yes I have it! How could I forget it?" Ron whispered exasperatedly.

"Knowing you, many ways," Harry joked.

"Do you want me to hand you over to Malfoy?" Ron asked, slightly annoyed. Harry chuckled at his annoyance, but quickly silenced and lowered into the canopy of the wood. They dodged any branches and leave, trying their hardest not to make any rustling sounds and alerting the guards of their presence. There was a guard at every wall surrounding the manor, but they seemed half-asleep. Harry flew silently over the garden and onto a ledge that jutted out of the manor. He and Ron stepped off the Firebolt and Harry silently charmed it so that it would shrink. He stepped out of the Invisibility Cloak and turned to face Ron.

"Right, the dungeons are underground, on the south side of this manor. Try to get them out as quickly as possible." Harry told him.

"Wait a minute, where are _you_ going?" Ron asked, raised eyebrows, while removing the hood of the cloak.

"I have to find Hermione. Malfoy wouldn't keep her in the dungeons, plus, I have to find their wands and other stuff," Harry replied. Ron nodded, he was going to try and find the will.

"Fine, but be careful!" Ron said and disappeared totally under the cloak. He climbed over the wall and walked down the open balcony, which lead to the half-open door. Ron tapped the door so that it opened wider, and caught the bucket of water that had been placed above it. He smirked, 'Oldest trick in the book. Glad I didn't fall for it!' he thought and placed the bucket of water someplace else. He walked down the corridor silently, making faces at the un-knowing guards that stood as still as a statue. Ron headed down the stairs and slipped passed to guards at the bottom, un-tying both their shoelaces and knotting them together. He held in his laughter and headed towards the kitchens, avoiding the house elves that had been serving the guards some coffee and biscuits. Ron halted at the kitchen, there was only one door, and that led to the gardens. He frowned under the cloak. 'Where the hell are the dungeons?' he thought. He was startled slightly as he heard a large creak at the other side of the kitchen counter. Walking cautiously, he peered at it, and saw another house elf walking up from it. A house elf walking up from a trap door. 'At least I'm getting closer.' Ron thought. He waited a while, until the house elf left and then searched for the knob or handle that would open it. He felt the dusty ground and ran his fingers through the grooves. Finally, he felt a handle and pulled slowly at it. It creaked slightly, so he quickly ushered himself inside, hoping that no one had heard him. 

Harry did the thing he was used to doing until he had the invisibility cloak; he stuck to the shadows. It was at times like this he had actually listened to Professor Flitwick when he had taught them the invisibility charm in their 7th year. He walked through different corridors; 'I've got to find Hermione, where could she be?' Harry thought to himself as he walked down a spiralling staircase. He saw two guards at the bottom of the staircase and brought out his wand. Harry muttered some words under his breath and two red sparks shot from his wand. One hitting one guard. The guards closed their eyes and leaned against the staircase railings. They slid down and in a heap, fell asleep on the floor. Harry cautiously stepped over the two and walked quickly and silently down the corridor. Harry reached the main hallway, and wondered where Hermione might be. 'I seriously hope she's not with Malfoy,' Harry thought and grimaced at the thought. Harry brought out his wand and closed his eyes, 'Find Hermione, please find Hermione,' Harry thought. His wand started to vibrate under him fingertips, and swivelled to Harry's left. Harry turned and walked down that corridor, in the shadows and avoiding any guards. His wand then turned sharply upwards. He had to get up another set of stairs. Harry looked around for another staircase that may lead him to where Hermione was. He searched for 10 minutes, behind every closed door. Harry sighed and started leaning on a wall. 'Where's a bloody staircase when you need one?' He then felt the wall behind him shift, he turned around, and saw a secret passageway. And at the end, was none other than a staircase.

Ron closed the trap door above him as quietly as possible. His head brushed the top of the trap door and made some of his hair static. He looked and ahead of him and saw that there was a large tunnel, with fire-lit torches to keep out the dark. Ron sauntered across the length of the tunnel as quickly as he could whilst still under the invisibility cloak. The tunnel wasn't very long but it went lower underground. As he tiptoed down the steps, he saw a door at the end. He tried to open it but it was locked. "Alohomora," Ron whispered, and pushed at the door. It opened with ease. Ron closed the door behind him and entered a chamber, which was stacked up with food. Ron looked around, crates of food everywhere, enough food to last until next winter. He walked around the chamber, and without warning fell down a hole in the floor. 'Shit!' he thought as he fell. He tried not to shout out loud. 'Knowing my luck, I'll end up in a chamber full of spiders,' Ron thought worriedly. After a few seconds, he felt the floor below him and fell with a thud. It echoed around the corridor he was in. I was dark, and damp. Ron stood up, brushed himself off and walked up the corridor. After two minutes of walking, he reached a locked metal door. "Alohomora." Ron whispered again. The door opened and Ron walked in, stumbling over something on the ground. The cloak flew off him.

"Ron!" came a startled gasp. He had tripped over Lavender Brown's leg.

"Lavender!" Ron gasped and rushed to her. He embraced her and pulled her into a long yet sweet kiss. Both of them were longing for the other and they felt that they had parted way too soon.

"I knew a miracle would come," she whispered, as Ron cast a spell in the chains that held her. Ron just grinned at her.

"I'm no miracle, I'm just Ron." He said and helped her up.

"Yeah, but you're my Ron," she said and kissed him again. Ron was definitely blushing when they parted again.

"Help me wake everybody up, we're busting out of here!" Ron told her. They immediately set out to work.

Harry stepped into the hidden passageway cautiously. The wall behind him closed as he stepped on the first step of the staircase. His wand kept pointing upwards, showing he was in the right direction for finding Hermione. He continued up the staircase, until his wand started to point to the right. Harry walked through the door to his right and walked up the tower staircase. It spiralled many times, that Harry was quite frankly starting to get fed up and slightly dizzy. Harry then stopped as he heard voices at the top of the staircase.

"Heard that the reception was really good. And that Friar Hagrid person's doing the ceremony." Said one voice.

"Aye, getting a drunkard, half-giant, fat friar doing the ceremonies. What could anyone possibly want?" said another sneering voice. Anger raged through Harry as he heard that.

"He's the only one around for miles. At least Malfoy's not getting married via a dead fat friar, like the Hufflepuff ghost!" said the first voice. They continued to chat. Harry saw that they guarded a door behind them, and his wand vibrated violently towards that door. 'Hermione's definitely I there.' Harry thought, his heart fluttering slightly at the thought of seeing her again. Harry then started to mutter some magical words under his breath continuously. Wisps of reddish light shot from his wand to the guards so quickly, Harry was nearly startled when they fell to the ground in a deep sleep. They snored loudly, so he put a silencing charm on them to drone out the sound.

"Hello? What's happened to you guys?" came Hermione's unsure voice. Harry grinned to himself.

"You don't have me fooled! You're deliberately trying to scare me, You first taunt me about the wedding and now you try to scare me, but it's definitely not working!" Hermione snapped through the door.

"Hermione! I'm hurt! I would definitely not taunt you about your wedding with his majesty! Scaring you maybe, but not taunting!" Harry said in mock shock.

"Harry?" came Hermione's hopeful voice.

"Alohomora," Harry said and the bolts on the door unlocked and opened. Harry saw Hermione standing right by the door, in her white night-dress she had been wearing the previous night. He long wavy brown hair cascaded down her bake in smooth waves down to her waist. He mesmerising hazel eyes looked at him curiously at first, but then turning warm and merry.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped and rushed over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Nice to see you to Herms," he chuckled and pulled her closer to him, by wrapping his strong arms around her waist. Hermione kissed him hungrily and passionately, nearly knocking him right over. Harry responded willingly. They parted for breath, and Harry grinned down at her, his green eyes sparkling. He was in dark brown robes, and his hair was still as scruffy as ever. His face seemed a lot more cheerier, and Hermione also noticed a slight bruise on his face.

"What happened here?" she asked, gently brushing her fingers across the bruise.

"A little present from Ron." Harry replied. Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't question him any further. She placed a light kiss on it.

"There, I hope it feels better," she smiled up at him. Harry nodded, showing his appreciation. They stood there for a while just gazing at each other and holding the other, to make sure they were real and not dreaming. After sharing one last kiss, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and held it gently.

"Come on, we've got a long night ahead of us," he said.

A/N: Firstly, I'd like to apologise to all those people who have been waiting for this part of the fic! Believe me, I wanted to get this part up a long time ago, but a little thing called school got in the way. Lots of tests you see. Isn't that life? Well anyways, I'm really sorry and I tried to make this chapter longer! Unfortunately, this'll be the last post until another weekend, lots of tests next week, and they all finally end on Friday! Plus, I'm using my dad's laptop and he's being shipped off to Cairo for the week, and he needs the laptop. I'm really sorry! Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it! I'm planning a lot of action in the next one! 


	12. The Great Escape Part II

Chapter 12: The Great Escape Part II

Ron shivered slightly as he woke up another villager. It was so cold in the dungeons, no wonder half the villagers were huddled up close to each other. Since he was the only one with a wand in the whole dungeon, he was the only one who could get all of them out of their chains. There was a relieved murmur emitting from the whispers and excited whispers from the children. 

"I knew you'd come! Where's 'arry?" Friar Hagrid asked Ron. He had been trying his hardest to get threw the huge shackle which bounded him to a wall. Ron smiled up at the jolly half-giant.

"He's getting Hermione, and searching for your umbrella and everyone's wands," Ron said as he finally managed to free Hagrid, "and some other little things," Ron added slyly, grinning mischievously up at him.

"Tha's the 'arry I know! Hones'ly, both you and 'arry are saints!" Hagrid said, getting up, and stretching. Ron blushed slightly at the comment.

"Come one, help me free everyone." Ron said.

"Aye alright. These chains shouldn' be too 'ard to break," Friar Hagrid grinned, as he was able to snap the chains that bounded Lee Jordan. Ron rushed over to Remus who had been chained to the far end of the dungeon. 

"Hey there! _Alohomora_!" Ron chanted and the locks on the manacles undid itself. Remus rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks Ron. I owe you one," Remus thanked him and stood up.

"Is that everyone then?" Ron called out, just loud enough for everyone in the dungeons to hear.

"No! We have to help Sirius," Remus said and headed over to the window that led to Sirius' dungeon. Ron followed him and looked inside the dark room.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Ron whispered loudly. A loud snore was his only response.

"Here, let me try something," Remus said. He slipped his hand through the bars and searched the wall. He felt a mop of hair, and whacked hard at it.

"Ow!" came Sirius' reply as he groaned. Remus grinned.

"Glad your awake!" Remus said with laughter in his voice.

"How will we get him out. There was only one door leading to your dungeons." Ron stated.

"There's no door, I was apparated in here," Sirius said through the bars.

"Well, if there's no door, make one," Remus commented slyly crossing his arms. Ron grinned.

Harry and Hermione rushed down the stairs. They had tied up the guards and had put a hovering charm on their wands so that they couldn't reach them. They reached the end of the secret passageway and opened it a crack to see if any of the guards had passed by.

"Hermione, you wouldn't happen to know where they put the wands?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Harry, I don't have a clue. But we could try Malfoy's safe," Hermione suggested.

"Where about is that?" Harry whispered looking down the corridors for guards.

"It's behind the painting of the huge waterfall. You step into the painting and step behind the waterfall." Hermione answered.

"Where about is it?" Harry asked again.

"In Malfoy's room."

"All right. But first of all, you've got to the dungeons," Harry said and walked out still holding onto Hermione's hand. They stepped into the shadows.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked confused.

"You're getting out of here with all the others." Harry explained to her and continued to follow where he had seen Ron go to.

"What? No! I'm going to help you!" Hermione said in a rather loud whisper and firmly stopping. Harry turned to look at her; she had a determined look on her face.

"Hermione, I nearly lost you, at the Quidditch Tournament, and yesterday night. I'm not going to loose you again." Harry whispered firmly at her.

"You won't loose me here, I can help you find the wands," Hermione said gently. Harry smiled down at her and stroked a strand of her hair away.

"I love you, please just listen to me this one time. Go with Ron and the others," Harry nearly pleaded with her. Hermione had a look on her face which clearly said 'I'm staying with you whether you like it or not.' Harry sighed. He brought out his wand and placed a silencing charm on her. Hermione looked surprised and started to talk, but realised there were no words coming from her mouth. Her eyes grew the size of saucepans when Harry hoisted her over his shoulder and started to head where he had last seen Ron.

"Sorry Hermione, but I'm not risking you getting caught, or hurt here," Harry apologised and tiptoed into the shadows. Hermione squirmed a little, trying to get free, but Harry had a firm grip on her. She gave up after a while, knowing that she couldn't escape Harry's clutches, not that she wanted to though. Harry brought out his wand ' Find Ron, search for Ron.' Harry thought. He felt the familiar vibrations and followed the direction that his wand turned to. He walked silently, with a slightly flustered Hermione. Luckily, Ron had managed to deal with the guards at the bottom of the steps. Harry quietly walked passed them and towards the kitchen, where his wand had taken him. He followed the passageway into the kitchen and saw a house elf. He lodged himself and Hermione between a pantry and a cupboard in the shadow as a half-asleep house elf passed. His wand led him to the other side of the kitchen and then it pointed towards the ground. Harry put Hermione down, for one reason, he knew she would co-operate now, and for a second reason, his shoulder was going slightly numb. He took off the silencing charm, she looked ready to explode at him but a quick kiss silenced her.

"You can yell at me later," he whispered to her with a small smirk. Hermione had an expression on her face that showed some amusement, but some annoyance also. Harry bent down on his hands and knees, and searched the dark ground, his hands brushed over a knob. He pulled at it, and it budged open, startling Hermione her foot had been on the trapdoor.

"Well, the dungeons were supposed to be underground," Hermione muttered to herself.

"I hope the rest are all right. Come on, let's go," Harry said and offered out his hand. Hermione took it and they both disappeared under the floorboards. They walked through a tunnel, which had been lit with fire torches; Harry's unruly hair brushed the top. They entered a chamber at the end with crates and crates of food. Enough food to last a good three years it looked like. Harry's wand once again pointed to the floor. And started to shake more violently. 

"The dungeons must be somewhere underneath here," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, we just need to find a way to get down," Harry replied to her. 

They walked around the room, searching for any trapdoors or any other passageways. Harry then walked behind a crate and nearly fell down a hole in the ground. He stepped back a few paces as his wand shook violently towards it. 

"Hermione, I think I found it," Harry called at her. She had been munching at an apple while searching for the opening. She jogged towards him and saw the hole. 

"Do you know how deep it'll go?" Harry asked her.

"No idea, but…" Hermione threw her apple in to the hole. About a minute later, they heard a soft thud.

"It's about a minute's fall," Hermione said.

"Alright then, shouldn't be too bad," Harry said and put his wand away. He then held out his hand which Hermione took apprehensively. She knew what was coming next.

"Don't worry," Harry whispered to her, "I'm here, and I'll be the one ending up to break your fall!" Harry joked. Hermione smiled a little but then looked down at the dark hole. She still had a fear of heights, but she knew she could tackle it with Harry around. Harry wrapped his arm around her and held onto her hand.

"Let's go," Harry whispered reassuringly. They walked up to the edge. Hermione closed her eyes. Harry placed a small kiss on her cheek and they jumped. For Hermione, the fall seemed to last forever, and she had the strongest urge to scream, but Harry tightened his grip on her, warning her not to shout out loud. After a minute, Harry and Hermione felt ground under their feet and fell backwards. The ground was cold underneath them. Hermione moaned a little.

"See, it wasn't that bad," Harry said, grinning. Hermione opened her eyes and saw a pinprick of light above her. They had fallen from there?

"Yes it was!" Hermione managed to say. Harry pulled her up off the ground and smiled down at her.

"Bravest woman I know. Facing your fears many times," Harry commented, his eyes sparkling at her. Hermione gave a small smile but shivered. It was freezing here! Harry pulled her in close and rubbed her arms, trying to warm her up. He had robes; she had a thin night-dress. Harry's wand started to vibrate in his pocket and pointed to a metal door on the left of them.

"That must be the dungeons," Hermione said.

"Yeah, come on, let's go," Harry replied.

They glided across the dark chamber, towards the door. Harry opened the unlocked door, which didn't make a sound surprisingly. The dungeon seemed almost empty, as the two peered in, but they heard a heated argument going on between two people.

"No wait!" but it was too late. Harry and Hermione saw bits of rubble and stone strewn about. And a lot of coughing afterwards. 

"See, I knew these would come in handy!" Fred said, covered in soot. The wall at the other side of the dungeon had a huge hole blasted in it. The walls had been tainted black and had been smoking slightly. Sirius couched and crawled into the dungeon inhabited by villagers, some of his chains still attached to his wrists.

"Oh no, I've gone to hell," Sirius said as he looked up seeing the smiling faces of Fred, George, Remus and Ron.

"You're not dead." Remus stated grinning down at him. 

"But we will be if you don't get out of here soon," Harry said. The villagers turned to face him in shock.

"Harry! Hermione! When did you two get here?" Ron asked.

"That doesn't matter, all of you get out of here now! The alarm has probably been set off!" Hermione stated.

"Oh don't worry, they probably felt a small shuffle, but nothing that big!" Fred said.

"Don't take it so lightly," Harry warned them.

At that moment, they stayed quiet for a while. And in that silence, they heard the shuffling of many footsteps over head.

"See, the alarm has been set off, you all have to get out of here!" Harry ordered.

He looked at Ron who nodded. He emptied his pockets, revealing different items, a bicycle wheel which had shrunk, an old Weasley sweater, a ball of wool and a scarf. Harry appointed Fred, George, and Ginny to take control of all the items. They all looked confused.

"They're portkeys, we'll take 3 villagers at a time, 4 villagers if you have the bicycle wheel, and return for the others." Ron said. Realisation dawned on them and they nodded.

"Ron, leave Harry the invisibility cloak," Hermione said.

"What? Why?" Harry asked her, slightly confused.

"If you're staying behind, you'll need to be unseen by the guards," she said. Ron handed Harry the cloak. 

The Weasley's got to work. Harry and Hermione would arrange groups of people to go first. Their first priority was the children and mothers. The four Weasley's disappeared for a while, with villagers, and then reappeared a few minutes later.

"You didn't mention the flying snake Harry," Ginny stated.

"Don't worry, she's quite reliable." Harry replied as he hurriedly pushed another group of villagers forward. He was starting to get worried as the sounds were becoming louder, and he could've sworn he heard Snape's oily voice. Hermione noticed this as well and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He smiled a small smile down at her. Harry watched as Mrs Weasley, Friar Hagrid and Neville Longbottom disappeared with Ron. George reappeared, and Hermione shuffled Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Lee Jordan forward. Ginny appeared, taking Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Percy and Penelope with her, back to the flying snake. This carried on for two more minute. Only Sirius, Remus, and Hermione were left. Ron appeared a few seconds later. The pounding of footsteps could be heard running towards the dungeon door. 

"Harry, what's going to happen to you?" Ron asked hurriedly.

"I'll get out someway. But I've got a bone to pick with Malfoy. Just sit on the snake's head and it'll fly you away from here, and don't worry, I know where she's going," Harry said quickly.

"Harry, come with us, we'll get the wands later," Hermione pleaded.

"I can't, not enough room anyway." Harry said. The voices got louder and they saw the knob of the door turn. " Now go," Harry whispered. He covered himself with the cloak. Just as the guards enter, the four people disappeared with the portkey. Even though Harry was under the cloak, he remained in the shadows. Snape looked furious, and he had at least 3 dozen men behind him.

"Where are they?" roared Snape.

"They've gone sir," said one of the guards.

"Send a troop of guards to Tir-Nan-Og, or Godric's Hollow. They might be headed there," Snape ordered.

"Aye Sir," said the guard and he was followed by the others. Snape was visibly fuming. Harry took his chance to escape with the guards, so that he didn't make a noise escaping. But unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to escape with them. He accidentally kicked a stone which ricocheted off the dungeon wall. Snape turned around, extremely alert and looking at the stone which was rolling on the ground. He then sneered.

"So Potter, you are in here." He smirked an ugly grin.

Silence.

"What's the matter Potter? Can't face your old Potion's Master?"

Silence.

"I never knew you were such wimp. Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave, and you can't face me like a man," Snape said evilly, closing the door so that he'd be able to see Harry open it. He then started to feel the air.

'Dammit, the bastard trying to provoke me. Damn him.' Harry had no choice but to reveal himself. He took off his hood, but not the cloak. Snape jumped as he saw Harry's head floating in mid-air. He sneered a little while later.

"So, the wanted criminal reveals himself. My, how pathetic you look," Snape said, grinning maliciously at Harry. Harry smirked.

"Now now Snapey, that's not the way to greet a former pupil. You should mind your manners," Harry said mockingly. Snape's face turned cold. He brought out his wand, but Harry was faster.

"_Expelliaramus_," Harry said and Snape's wand flew out of his hand, and into Harry's firm grasp.

"We've played this game before Snape, and you lost last time. There's no reason why you won't lose again," Harry said grinning at him. Snape wasn't sure what to do now. Harry conjured a rope and gag, and it bounded Snape from head to toe. Harry snickered. And placed a hover charm on Snape's wand. It hovered inches above his reach. 

"Nice seeing you Snape…not!" Harry chuckled and covered himself with his invisibility cloak. The door of the dungeon opened and Harry ran out.

Meanwhile outside, the villagers watched as they saw guards running out into the woods towards the two villages where they had stayed. The snake was flying away from the manor at a slow pace, seeing as it was tired being up at such an hour of the night. Hermione was right at the tip of it's tail, watching the manor. Hoping that she would see Harry pop out and follow them. Lavender stood behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned and gave her a small smile.

"Harry'll be ok. That manor is like a second home to him. He always escapes it," Lavender comforted. Hermione nodded, a new feeling of hope filling her.

Harry reached the main hallway and had to dodge the many guards rushing around. It was impossible to stick to the shadows all the time, and Harry had to make sure the cloak didn't flick upward revealing his feet or anything like that. He tried to get up the stairs. 'The painting with the waterfall.' Harry thought and rushed through the corridor, leading to Malfoy's room. 'The safe has to near the master bedroom,' Harry thought again. Harry could hear yelling ahead of him, and it sounded strangely like Malfoy. Harry grinned, 'hope he's really pissed.' He thought. Harry had been too busy in his thoughts when someone knocked right into him from behind. Harry toppled over and his cloak flew off. 'Shit.' Harry thought. He quickly got up and grabbed his cloak, but the guard had grabbed the other end and was tugging at it. It was like a tug of war between them and the cloak. 'If we carry this on, it'll tear in half,' Harry thought. Harry let go of the cloak and the guard flew backwards, creating a racket.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak!_" Harry summoned and the cloak was flown towards him.

"_Stupefy!_" yelled the guard. Harry ducked and the curse flew over him. The guard's eyes were bulging with rage at Harry. He looked ready to charge at him. Harry took this moment to put a spell on him.

"_Engorgio!_" Harry chanted. The spell hit the guard square in the stomach. His eyes bulged more and looked ready to pop out. He felt himself expand and starting to float off the ground. Harry laughed at the sight as then guard's fingers swelled to the size of corn on a cob and he could no longer keep a grip of his wand. Harry then noticed a piece of his invisibility cloak underneath the guard. 'Crap, it ripped!' Harry thought. He walked over to the guard and picked up the piece of his invisibility cloak. He stuffed it in his pocket and then folded the cloak away. 'It's not much use if it reveals you arms.' Harry thought. He'd repair it later.

"Look! There he is!" Harry heard a familiar voice. A fuming Snape could be seen at the end of the corridor. Harry ran, and knew that the other guards would deal with the blown up man. Harry ran up a winding staircase to the West Wing, which was where Malfoy's domain lay. Harry heard footsteps behind him and grinned. This was all part of the excitement. Harry ran through the familiar corridor to Malfoy's room. The guards weren't there – thankfully – so Harry ran up and barged through the door. He didn't care about Malfoy, he knew he could deal with him any old day. Surprisingly enough, the room was empty. Harry locked the door behind him and looked around the room. Maybe he could snag some things in here that had rightfully belonged to the villagers. He opened the cupboard of money and filled a sack he had shrunk. After it was full of gold, he shrunk the sack again and placed it in his robe pockets.

Harry walked towards the painting beside Malfoy's bed. It was a huge painting once you came up close to it, and it was beautiful. Harry pulled forward his right hand and put it on the canvas. Surprisingly enough, he felt his hand go through. It felt like little brushes were painting over his hand and making it look as if it were painted. He felt the water from the waterfall wet his hand. He pulled his hand back out. His robe sleeve had become slightly wet, and it felt tingly. Harry then boosted his courage and walked into the painting. His body felt weird as he felt as if a thousand little brushed were painting him and making him part of the picture. Once he was fully in the painting, he was up to his waist in water. He looked at his hands, they didn't look real, they looked as if they had been painted with oil paints. Harry looked behind him and saw a square had been placed from the frame. He could see Malfoy's room and bed, and he noticed how the door was beginning to open. Harry waded further in, until he was able to reach the waterfall. He ran through it, getting completely soaked with the painted water. Harry cast a spell, so that he was dry again.

"_Lumos,_" Harry muttered and a light emitted from the tip of his wand. Harry looked around and he saw that he had entered a chamber, that looked strangely like the Chamber of Secrets he had visited in his second year. It had large curtain drawn around, in a deep green colour. Harry was now praying that a basilisk was not at the end of the chamber. He walked further into the chamber and saw a tiny safe. Harry grinned and ran to it. But then someone appeared in front of it, just as he was approaching it. Harry skidded to a halt, just inches away from the person. It was worse than a basilisk, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"Malfoy," Harry nearly hissed through his teeth in a way of a greeting.

"How nice that you have discovered this chamber, you always did stick your snooty nose in other people's business. And even after all these years, you've never ceased to leave me in privacy." Malfoy stated.

"That's mainly because your 'privacy' has a lot to do with me," Harry spat.

"Oh yes. Your belongings, the taxes, this manor, my fiancée, it all adds up. This rivalry between us has gotten a lot stronger since we were pupils," Malfoy sneered. Harry looked a bit shocked.

"Surprised I know about you and Hermione? Shouldn't be really. She always spied on you at school, had a crush on you, even though she knew that she was betrothed to me. And since you're still a bloody charmer, I'd have been surprised if she didn't fall for you." Malfoy cleared up.

"Well Potter. I don't actually have the authority to punish you with the help of dementors, but I can always just punish you," Malfoy smirked.

"Punish me? For what? Reclaiming _my_ belongings, trying to get _my_ home back, trying to give back to the public what is rightfully theirs?" Harry listed.

"For commiting the crime of adultery, of theft from household, of robbing the money vaults," Malfoy listed.

"You're the one robbing the villagers of their money! Using it for your own pleasure! Whereas me, you could say, I 'Rob the Rich to Feed the Poor,'" Harry commented. Malfoy smirked.

"Catchy little title there. But, you're robbing, and that has to be punished."

"Oh, and what about your punishments? You're robbing from me! Stealing my home! Refusing me of my belongings! This house isn't yours yet, it's rightfully mine, or have you forgotten about that little piece of parchment called a will?" Harry shot at him. Malfoy seemed to pale a little at that.

"You're increasing the taxes of the villagers to pay off this manor. It's quite pathetic really." Harry started.

"What's pathetic is that you're still pining over a house that you're dead mudblood mother left you," Malfoy snapped. That was the last straw for Harry. He raised his wand and shot a spell at Malfoy. Draco was slammed against the wall of the chamber.

"Never insult my mother in front of me. That's just asking to die!" Harry shouted menacingly at him. Malfoy moaned in pain and tried to get up. He had hit the wall hard, and bruises were sure to form on his back. Malfoy got up and brushed off his robes, and he drew out his wand. Harry gripped his wand, ready to duel if he had to. In a sudden burst of rage, they both set their energy on their wands and started to duel. A burst of silver light shot from Malfoy's wand, and gold darted out of Harry's wand. They met in the middle and formed a giant ball of energy, growing, and growing and shattering finally into millions of gold and silver debris. Both duellists continued to duel. Harry sent a mismatch spell at Malfoy, so whenever Malfoy tried to move his right arm, his left leg would move instead. It was a classic from confusing spells Harry had learnt at his time at Hogwarts. Malfoy however had managed to send a curse at Harry before Harry had hit him with a spell. He had sent a numb curse that had hit Harry's legs. Harry couldn't feel anything in his leg now, but it was hard to move about, and he'd fall over from time to time. They continued to throw curses, hexes, jinxes, spells and incantations at each other. The chamber was in a mess. Debris everywhere. The duelling had gotten quite violent between the two. Both had cuts, bruises, scalds, and their clothes were ripped, and both were tainted by their own blood. Harry looked as menacing as ever. His messy hair looked wild, and pure rage was evident on his face. Malfoy's usually sleek hair looked unruly like Harry's and he was the spitting image of pure hatred. Though they were both in agony and extremely exhausted, neither one cared what happened to the other.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!_" they yelled, both at the same time. Their spell hit in the middle, and formed a huge fireball. 'Shit! Harry thought. He bent low in the floor, curled up in a ball, with his numb legs brought up to his chest. Harry could vaguely see Malfoy doing the same. The Fireball exploded with such a force, like a bomb. Harry felt the flames sweeping over him, the heat feeling like a furnace. His brown robes, were now tainted black from the burns and red from his own blood. Some fire tickled his skin, adding more pain to his body. After the intense heat seemed to become slightly cooler, rolled on his side, taking in what was around him. The whole chamber was on fire. The stone was charcoal black. The large curtains, looked ripped as the flames reached up there. Harry gasped in pain as he felt a sharp kick from behind him.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE RUINED MY HOME, STOLE MY MONEY, AND MY FUTURE WIFE! I HOPE YOU SUFFER IN HELL!" Malfoy yelled at him. He then staggered away from the chamber, leaving a trickle of blood where he had previously been. He disappeared through the waterfall. 

Harry was losing his battle to stay conscious. He was in pain, with burns around his body and he was bleeding badly. His numb legs would couldn't feel anything, which Harry was thankful, but he was sure that even if he did survive this, he'd probably lose his legs through loss of blood to them. He didn't give up though. 'Too many people are counting on you. Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, the other villagers, you promised them their wands, and you're going to do that, even if it's the last thing you do,' Harry thought. The thought of his friends brought some strength to Harry. Harry started to move his feet, and tried to get up. It felt awkward, not feeling your legs, but he somehow managed. Harry tried balancing where he stood, and trying to avoid the fast approaching flames. He focused on moving one foot in front of the other, as he clutched a bleeding wound at his side, and held his wand firmly in his other hand. He coughed as the smoke started to reach his lungs, and intoxicated his body. 'You have to reach the safe!' Harry thought with determination. He was co close to it, but he felt like he would collapse anytime soon. 'Just a few more steps…' Harry thought again. Harry reached out his blood-soaked hand and reached for the safe. Just a few more inches…

A/N: Ok…firstly, I am ssssssooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in over a week! I feel so bad! I feel so upset! I feel like a bad author! ::on her knees:: PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Yes? No? Maybe? Anyways, I spent a lot of time making this chapter long! I think I'll need to make another part to it, cause 'The Great Escape' is a rrrreeeaaallllyyyy long chapter! Right…please review, to show that you still care!


	13. The Great Escape Part III

Chapter 13: The Great Escape Part III

"I sure Harry's ok Hermione." Lavender comforted her. Hermione just kept on looking at the manor. Searched the forest to see if he was there. Searched the skies to see it he was on his broomstick. 

"Come sit down, Ron's making some cocoa for everyone. And you should warm up," Lavender continued. Hermione just continued watching the manor.

"I'll go and get you some," Lavender walked towards Ron, who held up a tray of steaming cocoa. Hermione carried on watching. She wasn't very comfortable with the silence around, and it didn't feel right without Harry there. 'Please be ok.' She thought over and over again. She had a feeling that Harry was hurt and couldn't stand the thought of Harry being alone in the alert manor. 'What the….?' Hermione thought as she saw some smoke arising from the manor. 'Oh no!'

"HARRY!!!!" Hermione yelled just before the manor burst into an explosion of flames! The sound was deafening, and many covered their ears. The fire had reached some of the woods, and was burning ferociously. She didn't think about what she was doing. She just started to run, until two pairs of hands held her back.

"LET ME GO! WE HAVE TO TURN BACK!" Hermione yelled through her tears, trying to get free.

"Hermione, you'd have fallen off! Now listen up! No one here can control the snake! It's flying under Harry's orders. Now, if anyone here could speak Parselmouth, we'd definitely turn back but we can't." Ron shouted as she kept kicking to be set free.

"Harry's still in there! He's going to die if we don't help him!" Hermione sobbed uncontrollably.

"Herms, if we got caught, all of Harry's efforts will have been in vain, and you know Harry. He's survived a lot worse, he's going to survive this," Lavender whispered to her comfortingly.

"HOW? WHO'D SURVIVE AN EXPLOSION LIKE THAT?!" Hermione yelled getting angry.

"Harry will! Out of all of the people in this world, I would've thought you'd trust in him the most!" Ron said to Hermione. She calmed down a little and sat down on the snake's tail, in shock.

"She is right about one thing though, Harry could use some help, that's why I'm going," Sirius announced and morphed into his animagus form, the large, muscular, black dog. He walked up to Hermione and placed a loving nuzzle to her. Hermione looked at Padfoot, and saw the determination in his eyes. She gave a weak smile and nodded. With that, Padfoot jumped off the end of tail of the snake and into a fairly tall oak tree. He jumped from tree to tree, towards the blazing inferno, with only one thought in his head, 'Reach Harry.' Padfoot turned and saw that the flying snake was some distance away now, he then jumped into a Sycamore tree that was above the ground. He knew he'd choke on the smoke if he went to the ground, so he tried to stay up where the air was slightly cleaner. He started to jump on trees where the base was on fire. He didn't stay on the burning trees for long as he knew that it would collapse. Padfoot carried on like this until he reached the garden of the manor. He jumped on to the grass and crept low under all the smoke, trying to keep the choking substance away from his lungs. He reached the door, and broke through it. In the kitchen stood many frightened house elves, shaking and coughing in fear. There was soon a mad rush to the door, but as each elf past Padfoot, they all said 'thanks you' to him for freeing them.

Padfoot walked further into the house, avoiding burning debris that had been scattered from the explosion. He came into, what seemed like the main hallway. He made his way up the burning staircase, avoiding any fire that may have been on the steps. He was wondering how he was going to find Harry, he could be anywhere in the manor. He tried to remember back to the days when Lily and James had lived in the manor. He had always referred to it as 'Potter Palace' because the house was huge. It had been such a long time since he had actually roamed this house with his friends. He tried to remember all the rooms that James and Lily had shown him. There were many secret passages in this place and many secret portraits, just like Hogwarts. Padfoot tried to think like Harry for this time. 'If I were trying to find our wands, where would I search?' he thought as he broke down every door in the hallway to search for Harry. 'Well, I keep important things close to me, Malfoy would do the same, and that's where Harry would go!' he said in realisation. He then tried to remember where the master bedroom had been. 'Where was James and Lily's room? I should know, all the Marauder's helped to redecorate this palace! Even that scum Pettigrew!' Padfoot thought. He then remembered something about a west wing. He headed towards that direction. Running through flames and burning rooms and avoiding falling debris, Padfoot pounded on different rooms at the west wing, searching for any sign of Harry. He then came to a large door, which definitely looked like the master room. He broke through the door and recognised some of it. He looked around the room and that it was empty. He broke open the cupboard door and looked for Harry everywhere. It was completely deserted. 'Maybe Harry's already left.' He thought. He then passed the painting of the waterfall. He saw the flames tickling the frame and _flames moving inside the picture?_ Now, he always knew that the people in portraits moved, but never the scenery. He lifted a black paw and barked when his paw went right through the painting. It felt like a thousand little paint strokes were on his paw. Padfoot took his paw out from the painting and then stepped back. He ran in through the painting and fell into the cold water of the waterfall. He swam the 'doggy paddle' onto the small piece of land. He shook himself dry, with the help of the warm flame, he turned all fluffy. Padfoot groaned but then noticed an orange glow coming from behind the waterfall. He walked up to and sniffed at it. He smelt smoke coming from behind it. He decided to investigate and jumped through the waterfall. He entered a hall which had been lit by torches. The orange glow was coming from further inside the cave. He ran through the corridor and entered a huge burning chamber. It was huge, and very hot inside. There were large green curtains which had been burning up to the top. The chamber was full of fire and smoke, and Padfoot could barely breathe. He eyed the chamber with watery eyes and saw a figure at the far end. It was Harry! Padfoot barked out loud. Harry didn't seem to hear him. Padfoot started to run up to him as fast as he could. He then realised that Harry was reaching towards safe, no wonder Harry hadn't responded to his bark. 

Harry's fingers lightly brushed the black safe. His fingers burned as he touched it with even the gentlest touch. He bought his fingers away, lightly caressing them, and blowing on them to cool them down. 'Damn! It's too hot!" Harry thought and frowned. His numb legs had been shaking with his weight and soon enough gave way. Instead of hitting the hard floor, Harry felt strong arms hold him up. Harry looked up to see the grinning yet worried face of Sirius. Sirius was relieve beyond belief to see Harry alive. But he was in bad shape. He was bleeding, had cuts and bruises everywhere, and his legs were numb. 

"Sirius…the wands…they're in the safe," Harry said weakly. Sirius took a look at the safe and took Harry's wand. He pointed Harry's wand at the safe and shortly afterwards, it exploded, leaving a hole where the safe door had been. Inside there was a huge stack of different wands, with nothing else inside, except a few rags.

"Do you have a sack?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded and with a bloodied hand, reached inside a pocket of his robes and pulled out a shrunken sack. Sirius stuffed the sack with every wand inside the safe. He just picked up a handful and put them in, picking up some extra rags with them.

The fire was growing bigger and the smoke was getting thicker, and the large wooden rods that held up the ceiling began to shake. Harry was sure they would collapse soon. Within a few minutes, Sirius had filled the sack with wands. He found his wand and went to Harry. He conjured some bandages and wrapped them around Harry's cuts as quickly as possible. He also sorted the numbness in Harry's legs. Even though the blood could now flow into his legs, he couldn't walk.

"It's at times like these I wish I knew how to apparate," Sirius muttered. Harry agreed and thought that he'd practise that if they ever got out of the blazing house.

"You wouldn't have any Floo Powder on you?" Sirius asked Harry as he tied a bandage around his arm. Harry shook his head but had to smile. Sirius always thought of the most obvious answers. Harry started to cough and splutter as more smoke filled the room.

"We'd better get out of here quickly," Sirius said. He put the shrunken sack of wands into Harry's pocket and went into his animagus form. With the strength only a massive dog could muster, he hoisted Harry on to his back and ran as fast as he could out of the chamber. They were lucky, then rods holding up the ceiling snapped and the roof of the chamber toppled down to the floor. 

Padfoot was having some trouble swimming with Harry on him, but he swam as hard as he could. Harry gulped as he saw the exit of the picture. The fire had burned holes in the canvas and the exit was getting smaller and smaller. If they didn't get out, they'd be trapped inside the painting. When they reached the canvas, it was just big enough for one person to go at a time. Padfoot barked for Harry to go first. Harry got off of Padfoot's back and pulled himself through the hole. He collapsed at the other side, as he still hadn't managed to have full control of his legs. He moaned as he had landed on his sore arm, but made space for Padfoot to get through. Within a few minutes, Padfoot had managed to get threw the canvas hole, with a lot of growling and moaning. He howled a little as the tip of his tail had caught fire.

"Calm down!" Harry scolded and with a rag of the four-poster bed, he took out the burning fire on Padfoot's tail. Padfoot seemed a little gruff after that, but hoisted Harry on his back again. He dodged the flames inside the room and avoided the four-poster bed, as it looked ready to collapse. Padfoot trotted through the corridors, avoiding the flames that had engulfed the house. Padfoot raced down fiery corridors, dodged the swaying doors, avoided the debris scattered everywhere in the rooms and jumped over roaring walls of fire. After a few minutes of wondering all over the house, they reached the main hallway. Padfoot would have pounded down the stairs, had they not been on fire. There was no way to the bottom floor; they'd have to find another escape route. It was too hot where they were so Padfoot headed for another hallway.

"Wait! We'll have to go to the highest tower! The flames won't have reached there yet! And I have my Firebolt with me!" Harry called over the flames to Padfoot. A somewhat relieved grin was plastered on Padfoot's face as if to say 'Thank god! You need to lose weight! You're too heavy!' Harry hit him playfully but bellowed out the instructions. They passed the fiery library; passed the potion storage room which held a lot of flammable ingredients and the upstairs cloakroom. Things started to get ever so slightly cooler as they got further and further away from the blazing inferno in the main hallway. Padfoot managed to reach the East Wing and found a spiralling staircase. Padfoot bounded up the cool steps of the spiralling staircase and broke open the door at the top of the staircase. Once inside, Harry got off Padfoot, and he changed back into his human form.

"I think I've lost weight from carrying you around!" Sirius stated and stretched. Harry just laughed.

"Yeah, you needed to lose a few stone anyway," Harry replied innocently. 

"If you didn't have all those cuts on you I would have jinxed you by now," Sirius warned, trying to be serious but failing miserably. Harry brought out his sack which had been shrunk and filled it with some of the things in the room; things that had belonged to his parents. Sirius had recognised some of the things and helped Harry put them inside the sack.

"_Engorio!_" Harry muttered at the sack. It grew with much more space left. They packed in any other things left inside the room. 'I lost this all once before, I won't lose it again.' Harry thought as he stole a glance at the door. The glow of the flames could be seen on it.

"We'd better hurry up." Sirius said as he placed an ornament of a stag inside the sack.

"Yeah," Harry stated and quickened his pace in putting everything in the sack.

The flames had reached the doorframe and everything was starting to get hotter and smoke had reached the room.

"We have to go now!" Sirius said and grabbed Harry. He nodded and brought out his broomstick which magically enlarged to its full length.

"Right, let's go," Sirius said and started to take off.

"No wait! There's still something left!" Harry shouted.

"What?!" Sirius turned around and saw a grimy photo frame. It had a picture of James, Lily, Remus and himself in it. The corner tip of the frame had been slightly burned. Sirius got off the broomstick and the tower wall supported Harry so that he could stand up. Sirius reached out for the photo frame and as the flames started to tickle his skin. He winced a little in pain but grabbed the photo frame. He stuffed it inside his pocket and headed for the broomstick.

"Ok, let's get out of here, now!" Sirius ordered. Harry nodded in agreement and smiled at him.

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said as they reached the window ledge.

"Honestly, the things we do for our best friends son. Jump through roaring flames; collect a bad school photograph from a roaring fire. If I live to be 50, I deserve a reward," Sirius muttered under his breath. Harry laughed and they took off into the night sky. Leaving behind the manor which once stood proudly, and heading towards a new dawn, after the others.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is kinda short. I meant for it to go on for longer, but I couldn't really extend it without going into the next chapter! Please review, I have the flu right now (I always get the flu when the seasons changed drastically!), and lots of reviews would make me feel a whole lot better ::hint hint::!


	14. Where Are You?

Chapter 14: Where Are You?

Hermione had cried herself to sleep. Lavender had sat by her the whole night while riding the snake. Ron kept a lookout for Harry and Sirius, and Percy looked out for any danger that may have been following them. The manor was no longer in sight, and no one knew where the snake would be taking them. Ginny and Penelope kept a watch on some of the villagers, helping the elderly and caring for the young. Most of the people kept silent, some were praying for Harry and Sirius, hoping they were safe, while some slept, shivering from the cold from time to time. Harry had long ago fallen asleep. After a night of trying to remain hidden, freeing his friends, duelling with his enemy to exhaustion, he was sleepy. Sirius was trying to remain awake. That night had been too long for his liking and all he wanted to do was curl up in a nice warm bed and sleep. But he couldn't as he was trying to reach the flying snake speedily, and without waking Harry up. Draco was at the ministry, ranting loudly about the loss of his house and how a wedding would not be taking place, while a matron followed him around, trying to tend to his wounds, but giving up after she was snapped at by him. 

Harry woke up and squinted in the sun's light. He yawned and stretched a little, but stopping after pain shot through his arm. They were still flying over Scottish countryside, over a loch, and ahead of them was some more forest.

"Morning sleepyhead," Sirius greeted tiredly and yawned out wide.

"Hey Sirius," Harry greeted sounding tired.

"Exciting night last night, wasn't it?" Sirius grinned. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, won't want to go through another one in a while though." Harry muttered.

"You won't have to. We have all your things, and the manor burnt down to the ground." Sirius stated.

"Crap!" Harry suddenly cursed.

"What?!" Sirius said, a little surprised.

"The will! It was in the house! And it's burnt down! That's the only thing that can prove my innocence!" Harry said, the realisation hitting him hard. Sirius didn't know what to say after that, but then a thought popped into his head.

"There is always the truth potion," Sirius tried to comfort him.

"Like Malfoy would let me take truth potion to prove my innocence," Harry said, all hopes fading away.

"Harry, I don't like it when you turn all negative on me. You've never given up before, and you're not going to start now. I might have to do a Ron and punch you to get some sense in you." Sirius scolded Harry couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"You're right. If I go on like this, I'll be bruised for life." Harry said.

"Crap! So I don't get to do a Ron on you? Damn! Me and my big mouth!" Sirius joked. Harry chuckled. He felt the wind blow through his hair, refreshing him. He liked that feeling, being up in the air.

"So, where exactly is this snake going?" Sirius asked.

"Just keep flying north and we'll get there," Harry said.

Meanwhile, further north from where the duo flew, the flying snake made a gradual dive to the ground. Ron looked down to see where they were landing, and saw it was village inhabited by many house elves. They were jumping up and down, waving and cheering madly at them. Some were at work, adding some finishing touches to the breakfast buffet they had prepared. The snake landed with a small thud. It leaned to one side and Ron jumped off. He was immediately ambushed by the elves that had many plates with different appetisers for them to eat.

"Here you go sir! Eat as much as you like! Plenty for everybody, we did what Mr Harry Potter says, we good house elves!" said one elf with an extremely high pitched voice.

"Um…thanks," Ron said, taking a plate out of courtesy. 

The other villagers started to mount off the snake, and the elves tended to them, giving the appropriate person the right breakfast. They gave bowls of muesli, cereal, plates of bacon and eggs, toast with many spreads, all types of eggs and any type of breakfast food imaginable. Hermione took a plate of food out of courtesy and sat by a small sycamore tree. She wasn't hungry. She was worried and anxious. She couldn't help but think about Harry. Thinking that he might have died back in the explosion, and that Sirius would come back, bearing bad news. Or if he would return at all, a stray guard might have caught him, or he may have died searching for Harry. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about the many possibilities. All more depressing than the previous thought.

"Does miss not like the food?" Hermione heard a voice say. She looked down and say a tiny elf with tufts of blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail. The elf had large hazel eyes and a tiny red apron with a cherry on it. It was a child house elf, and it barely reached Hermione's knees.

"No, not at all, the food is delicious," Hermione said, giving a small smile to the house elf.

"Then why is miss so upset?" the elf asked in a curiosity only a child could have. The elf sat down beside Hermione.

"I might loose two very special friends," Hermione's replied truthfully to the small house elf.

"Oh, me sorry miss. Penny is very sorry miss. But they might not be lost yet. They may be out there," the house elf called Penny said pointing out into the vast forests. Hermione smiled at the small elf.

"You're right Penny. They might be out there," Hermione replied.

"That's it miss!" the small house elf said. She took out a handkerchief and gave it to Hermione. Hermione dabbed her eyes with it and thanked the elf. She complimented the elf on the cooking which made the elf blush. 

Ron had long ago finished any food he could have eaten. Now, he searched the skies to see any signs of Harry or Sirius. It wasn't much help when numerous elves had tried to feed him more food, but he politely refused the food. He saw that Hermione had calmed down a bit, which he was very thankful. He didn't know how to handle crying women too well. He looked at the forests from time to time, to see if they had come by foot, but he knew Harry had his broomstick and would easily fly here. It would take them a good few days to reach the village of house elves by foot. Ron then noticed he wasn't the only one searching the skies. Hermione, Remus, Friar Hagrid, Fred and George, Neville, Mrs Weasley and many other villagers peered at the skies and forests looking for the two outlaws. Lavender approached Ron from behind.

"Any sign of them?" she asked. Ron sighed and ran a hand through his flaming red hair.

"No, I'm starting to lose hope. Harry and Sirius can fly quickly on the Firebolt, they should be here by now. Or maybe within a few hours," Ron said, and searched the skies once again.

"I'm sure they made it out, they can't have been trapped in that manor. They're too witty for that," Lavender said.

"They have to be here, otherwise this whole village will collapse," Ron stated, "and Hermione would be the worst effected." 

"What about you? He's you're best friend, will you be ok?" Lavender asked concerned. Ron smiled at her.

"I trust Harry, I'm sure he's going to be here," Ron said determinedly. Lavender smiled and looked at the sky. Her hands brushed his and he held it, for comfort.

At this time, the whole village needed some comfort. The previous night had been traumatic and now to think that the legend and his godfather had perished in the flames was too much to bear. The House elves had made lunch and dinner for the villagers as the day went by, but some had lost their appetite, as they saw that neither one had returned that day. The sun was slowly sinking over the horizon and no shadow to the familiar shape of Harry or Sirius could be seen. No silhouette could be seen in the sky as the sun was setting. Through this whole time, Ron had been standing at the same spot with Lavender, searching the skies. Remus had been walking around in circles the whole day, waiting for his best friend, who was like a brother to him and his godson. Hermione had sat by the tree with Penny all day. Unshed tears had escaped her eyes as every hour passed with no sign of Harry or Sirius. The Weasley Family were silent that day, not their usual cheerful selves. Friar Hagrid had been sat down and had been twirling the same twig while looking for them. The whole village was tense, and alert to any unusual sound or sight that whole day. The children had drifted off to sleep as the night came, as did some of the elders of the village. Soon enough, only Hermione and Ron were awake searching the skies. Ron had remained in the same spot, searching the skies; Lavender was leaning on Hermione as she slept, and the house elf Penny lay on Hermione's other side, sleeping peacefully. 'Dammit! What's happened to them? They should be here!' Ron thought as he watched the night sky. He then dropped his gaze from the skies, and clenched his fists until his knuckles were tight. 'They're not coming back.' Ron thought, he'd been denying that thought most of the day but it was sinking in. A single tear made it's way down Hermione's face as she saw the change of gesture in Ron. He had lost hope. She had lost hope, she had lost Harry. Hermione angrily wiped the tear away. 'You promised you'd be alright. Harry, you always play the hero, and it ended up killing you! I love you dammit, you can't leave me!' Hermione thought as she wiped away more of her tears.

"…'ione!….'on!…" came a distant call. Hermione looked up, as did Ron. A dark shadow could be seen, and wings? No…they were arms, and they were waving.

"…'mus!…'rid!…" came another slightly lower call. It sounded like…no, it couldn't be! Hermione got up and Ran to where Ron was standing on a perched rock. Lavender woke up when she hit the ground.

"HARRY!!!! SIRIUS!!!!" both Ron and Hermione yelled. This awoke all the villagers and the house elves.

"…'ry….'ius…." the distant voices said. Harry and Sirius grinned.

"Good! They heard us!" Harry grinned and stopped waving his arms.

"Yeah, now we can stop flying. Flying for this long, non-stop is tiring," Sirius said tiredly.

"Non-stop? We stopped to eat three times and stopped 6 times cause you were tired or that you needed to go to the toilet!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hey, we need to eat and we need to use the toilet, it's only healthy to do so," Sirius pointed out. " And it isn't exactly easy to fly with a heavy sack load of goods and with two people."

"Whatever you say Sirius," Harry said while sighing exasperatedly. Soon, a cheer could be heard from the villagers and the House Elves had started a warm and controlled fire.

"Sounds like we were expected," Sirius stated. Harry laughed.

"Yeah! I knew they'd come back!" Friar Hagrid roared with please.

"Harry! Sirius! Where've you been all this time?" Lee Jordan shouted out.

"Oh yeah, the whole village was worried, but we knew you were going to come. Isn't that right Fred?" George asked.

"Why yes George! All these people were crying and shaking and worried. Not us! We kept spirits high!" Fred joined in.

"Shut up!" Angelina and Alicia said in unison and whacked the twins. 

Soon enough Sirius landed the broomstick and the whole village ambushed the two and grabbed them in hugs and backslaps. Harry winced in pain every now and then from the backslaps but dealt with it. He didn't want them to worry over him more than they already had. Sirius however was above the crowd as they lifted him over his shoulders. Before Harry could stop them, they had done the same to him. He winced a little as hands were placed on his wounds but he laughed as the started bouncing as if he had just won a Quidditch match at school. After the dispersed a little and put his down, they bombarded him with questions.

"Now, now! Let our boy res' or summat like tha'," Friar Hagrid said and moved the crowd away. Harry winked at him, very thankful that he had done that. He rubbed his wound on his arm, which had been a little sore after a while. He then felt the lightest kiss on the back of his neck and turned around. What he saw was a sight for sore eyes. She looked like an angel. Her long wavy hair all down, her skin glowing with the fire light, her mesmerising eyes sparking bright through some tears of happiness, her long flowing white night dress blowing gently with the wind, she was outright beautiful. She smiled up at him as a tear escaped her eyes. Harry bent down and kissed it away. Their faces were inches apart, but they wanted that chance to gaze into each other's wondrous eyes. They slowly came closer until their lips met in a kiss so full of passion that it nearly overwhelmed them. Hermione's hands wound around Harry's neck to pull him in closer, one hand roaming his mess hair. Harry's hands rested on Hermione's waist, and brought her in closer, deepening the kiss. Catcalls and whistling could be heard from the villagers behind them. They parted and looked up at them smiling at them and blushing slightly.

"That's our boy! We taught him everything we knew! Go Harry!" came different voices from the male population of the villagers. Mainly from the Weasley twins. Angelina and Alicia soon whacked them both, but they couldn't help but laugh gingerly. 

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Yes?" Harry said, turning to face her.

"I love you." Harry smiled down at her, which could make her melt on the spot.

"I love you too."

A/N: Alright, there's all the fluffy romance that you're gonna get for now (yeah, I know it sucked). As Gary Skinner so appropriately quoted for me ' Romance? Bollocks! I'm feeling lousy, let 'em all suffer like me!' Well, I'm not actually like that, I love romance, and I love writing it, but there wasn't a lot of it in the chapter, and when you're unwell, romance doesn't come to your head as easily as you would like it to. Trust me, I'll try to write more romance in the last chapters, but I am feeling lousy…so…some reviews will make me feel happier!


	15. Setting Things Right

Chapter 15: Setting Things Right.

Malfoy stormed around in his office, a great anger seething through him. His manor was gone, him belongings were gone, and he was still unmarried. Ministry Wizards swept to the remains of Malfoy Manor to see what had actually happened. Investigations were being held and searches through many rooms were being seen to. Luckily, everyone had escaped the fire which had roared through the manor that previous night. Witches and Wizards from The Daily Prophet and magazines bombarded Malfoy with questions, wanting a full account as to what happened between him and some of the most wanted criminals. He refused to answer any of them but gave them one comment. "Find Potter, dead or alive, 100 000 Galleons to anyone who succeeds in doing so." The news spread like wildfire. Some of the best bounty hunters took this chance to search for the wanted wizard who remained in hiding after the incident.

"I hate Harry Potter," Malfoy snarled as he banged his fist on his desk. No one had come back with any news of his whereabouts and it had frustrated him to no ends. 

"Could there be a more annoying person in this world?" he spat in pure anger. He looked up at his cronies since school, Crabbe and Goyle. None spoke, but stood looming in the corner like bodyguards. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"He's going to pay for what he's done!" Malfoy whispered to himself as he looked out the window to the now setting sun.

Harry sat under a tree with his sack beside him. He and Sirius had managed to get the wands back to their rightful owner after many days of the villagers testing wands to see if it belonged to them. It had gone on for a long time, but everyone had their own wands, and Hagrid had his umbrella. It took so long; half of his wounds had healed from the manor incident. After a long day of organising wands, all he wanted to do was relax under the shade of the largest tree just outside the elfish village. He closed his eyes as the sun started to set over the horizon and the leaves offered him shade from the bright eve light. He would've continued to sleep had a large twig snapping above him not woken him up. Harry looked up at the tree and saw none other than Hermione sitting on a branch, reading a book.

"Since when do you climb trees?" Harry asked looking above him from where he sat. Hermione looked down and smiled as she saw who it was.

"I actually just learned today. I've been practising since you took me to that big oak," Hermione replied. Her smile suddenly turned into a look of desperation, "But I'm still scared of heights and I can't get down! Help me!" she started to plead.

"Couldn't you use magic to get down?" Harry asked with an amused look on his face.

"I could, if I hadn't dropped it when I attempted it at first, it's just beside that toadstool," Hermione commented. Harry burst out laughing. Here was his sweet, sensible Hermione, acting like a rebel and climbing a tree and now begging to for help. He found it very amusing. He brought out his wand, still laughing and turned some of the branches into a staircase so that Hermione could walk down. Hermione sighed as he feet touched solid ground. She then looked at the still laughing Harry. 'He doesn't know how adorably childish he looks like when he laughs,' Hermione thought. She then walked up to him and hit him on the arm.

"That's for laughing!" she said. Harry rubbed his arm, and started to stifle his laughter with the flushed look on Hermione's face. 'Hermione looks cute when she's embarrassed.' Harry thought through his stifled laughter.

"And this is for helping me down!" Hermione silenced him by kissing him full blown on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry was taken so aback by the gesture that he lost his footing and they both fell backwards. They both parted and laughed at their antic. Harry's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and held her there. They felt comfortable like that as they just gazed into each other's eyes. Harry could see that Hermione's eyes were just as mesmerising as they had been after he had woken up in hospital wing. They were warm, shining, beautiful and filled with so much love. Hermione was drawn into the magic that Harry's eyes held. So deep in green, that she could drown in them and feel safe. They were so beautiful and filled with unconditional love, that she could've cried in happiness from that one look in them. Hermione slowly lowered her head that their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. It was a special kiss that all lovers had, a special kiss that only they could perform for one another. Harry and Hermione were lost in their own world, the world that only they shared as the kissed and their lips caressed the others. Harry's hand found it's way to Hermione's smooth, long hair, and he brought her in closer, deepening the kiss. They wanted to stay like that for eternity, dwelling in the other's love, but knowing this couldn't last forever, they parted, slightly breathless. Harry smiled up at her and stroked his fingers through her long waves of hair.

"You're so beautiful, my guardian angel," Harry whispered to her. Hermione smiled down back at him.

"And I'll always be your guardian angel, I love you," Hermione whispered back and gave him a short sweet kiss.

"Love you, too." Harry replied.

***

"Why hasn't anyone found him! I mean, he's only Harry Potter, the most noticeable guy in the world!" Malfoy said, angrily, getting more frantic.

"He's chosen a very good hiding spot. My men and some world-famous bounty hunters are still searching for him. We can't do anything but to keep searching," said Nott. A small man who had last help him find the villagers.

"Well, your men and those bounty hunters aren't doing a fine job of it! Are they?" Malfoy stated more than asked.

"We are trying our hardest." Nott commented.

"Your hardest isn't good enough, I want results Nott! Try harder!" Malfoy nearly shouted with a tone of finality.

"Yes Mr Malfoy," he said and walked out the room. Malfoy sighed and sat at his desk. He held his head in his hands and looked down at the paper work he had to fill out. 'This is too much.' He thought as he reached out for his quill.

"Well, I thought you could run the Ministry quite well in our absence, how are things going Mr Malfoy?" said a voice Malfoy had heard many times before. He almost dreaded to look up. He looked up to see none other than Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a very old man, but he never looked more energetic and alive until now. His long bear was tucked in his belt, he wore robes of deep purple and sparkling blue eyes looked down at him behind half-moon spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's nice to see you again! When did you return?" Malfoy said in a pleasant voice that sounded very forced.

"It's nice to see you too Mr Malfoy. I arrived here just a few moments ago. But to my knowledge, you have placed quite a high price on Mr Potter," he said giving a warm yet piercing look at Malfoy.

"Yes and for good reasons too. If you only heard half of the things he has done." Malfoy said, starting to conjure some tea.

"Well, since you seem well informed of him, I would like you to tell me what has been happening these years I have been away." Dumbledore said, sitting opposite Malfoy and taking the offered cup of tea. Malfoy sighed and started on his side of the story from when he left and from the incident at the manor. Dumbledore listened intently to Malfoy as he talked of the 'horrendous' Quidditch tournament, and the terrible loss from the kidnapping of his fiancée. Professor Dumbledore may not have been a Ministry member, but he had the highest praises from them. He wasn't Minister, Cornelius Fudge was still in that role, but he was always helping in decision making since the Dark Wars were still going on. Professor Dumbledore listened to it all, thinking about the many 'terrible' things Harry had done.

"Very well. Thank you Mr Malfoy for your time. I'm sure we will be able to fix the problems going on." Dumbledore said, and left the room, with a knowing smile on his face and headed back to his school.

Meanwhile, back at the elfish village, a party was being held in Friar Hagrid's honour. He had let it slip that it was his 70th birthday, and the House Elves prepared a grand feast for him. A huge chocolate cake was made; it had five layers and had white icing on it. The villagers had no presents, so they insisted in helping the house elves prepare the meal. However, they wouldn't let Fred or George anywhere near the food, as they had heard tales off what they had done some years before in Hogwarts. But that wouldn't stop the two. So they party was being held and everyone was cheery, and full from eating so much. Canaries were popping up every now and then, as people ate. Laughter would be heard as they popped up everywhere. Some unfortunate souls had the fate of the Ton Tongue Toffees. The evening was full of laughter, dancing, eating and some drunks, as Sirius and Hagrid had insisted in a lot of drinking. The few sober people tried to keep the drunks in order, but it didn't help that some of the drunks were legendary pranksters. Fireworks were let loose in the sky and Remus had managed to make one blast in the sky to say 'Happy Birthday Hagrid!' Overall, the villagers were having the time of their lives.

"I neve' though' I'd live to hav' such a grea' par'y!" Hagrid boomed in happiness.

"Well you old lug, this is your party! Make a speech!" Sirius said, patting him. Cheers could be heard from the villagers as the shouted 'speech.' Hagrid didn't really want to, but ended up as the centre of attention as people looked at him expectantly.

"Yer all grea' friend's. The bes' friend's a person can hav'. I'm blessed. I don' know wha' I'd be doin withou' friend's like you all. Yer all saints an I'm happy ter be celebra'ing with yer!" Hagrid said raising his tankard. The rest of the villagers raised their goblets and cheered loudly. 

"I feel so loved!" Fred and George commented in unison and cheered. Some laughter was heard from the crowd. 

Harry and Ron cheered loudly as Hagrid made his speech. He winked at them and continued to drink deeply from him tankard. Loud music started to play after the speech and many started to grab some partners and dance. 

"Come on Ron, one dance for me!" Hermione said holding out her hand. She had been dancing all night and seemed to not lose any energy. 

"But I can't dance." Ron stated.

"Liar! Lavender's said a lot of good things about your dancing!" Hermione commented and dragged him on the dance floor.

"And don't think you're getting off the hook," Lavender said and grabbed Harry's and brought him on to the next dance. It was a fast song, and dancers sent their partners swirling. And when it came to swirling, Fred and George were dangerous. They were notorious for not only pranks but for dancing also. Their partners were often cautious but enjoyed dancing with them. They knew that they would go to far when they started throwing them in the air and catching them, doing tricky dance moves. After they shared a dance, Harry and Ron escaped the clutches of Lavender and Hermione and decided to eat some cake. Hermione and Lavender let them go, but warned them that they'd be back for another dance later on.

"I hate dancing!" Ron stated and dug him fork into his cake.

"It's not that bad," Harry commented and put some cake in his mouth.

"Anyway, I'm exhausted." Ron said and sat down. Harry sat beside him and ate more cake.

"Today was fun though."

"Yeah, you're right. It was."

The two best friends sat under the tree and chatted like they use to back in Gordic's Hollow. About different things like Quidditch and whom they thought would win the next championship. Just regular chat. After two more dances with Hermione and Lavender, the party ended and people retired into the night, needing some well-earned rest. Sirius helped Harry up and they walked to their temporary home up in a tree. It was fairly late and Harry was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. Harry went into his bedroom and collapsed on to the bed and slept. Sirius took off is robes and felt a bulge in the side pocket. He took out the object and saw that it was the photo of himself, Remus, Lily and James in their school years. He smiled as he saw all four of them wave up at him. He sighed, as he realised that it was Peter who had taken the picture. 'Little scum. Hope he dies in the Dark Wars!' Sirius thought. He walked into Harry's bedroom and put the picture by Harry's bedside table. He smiled at his sleeping godson and then left for his own room.

The next morning, a little House Elf called Peggy awaked Harry. She had been jumping up and down on his bed and he groaned as the sunlight hit his green eyes.

"Miss Granger says wake up Mr Harry Potter sir!" the little elf squealed and jumped off the bed. She whistled as she walked out of the tree house and went down to prepare breakfast. Harry watched her with a bemused expression on his face. He yawned and stretched and scratched the back of his head. He slipped a T-shirt over his head and fixed his glasses that had been knocked off. Once he put on his glasses properly he noticed the photo of four people waving cheerily at from the picture. Once he focused clearly on the picture, he recognised it as the picture that Sirius had saved from the fire. He picked up the frame and took a closer look at it. It looked like it was the day that they were graduation from Hogwarts. They all looked so happy about passing school, and even though they all had messy hair from the celebrating, they still looked very smart. 'I wish I knew them.' Harry thought as he looked at his parents, who stood beside each other, looking like the perfect couple. He laughed slightly, as the three Marauder's in the picture were throwing pranks at each other, and how Lily shook her head with a look that clearly said 'they'll never learn.' Harry moved his hands over the picture, dusting away some of the dust that had rested on it over the many years. He felt the slide in back of the picture slip away and hit the ground. He bent down to pick it up but then felt something light rest on his lap. He looked down at it, a worn out piece of parchment. He unfolded it and his eyes snapped wide open. All attention that had been on the picture had been lost. This parchment held a deeper meaning right now. He read the heading over and over in his head.

__

In this parchment lies the final wishes of Mr James Potter and Mrs Lily Potter.

A/N: I seem to be very accident-prone this week. I meant to have this part of the fic up earlier, had I not accidentally slammed my fingers in the car door. Everything bad seems to happen to me! Anyways, please review! It would help my pained fingers recover quickly enough to write the next chapter!


	16. Freedom

Chapter 16: Freedom.

__

'Harry Potter and Sirius Black Innocent!'

'Malfoy in Shame!'

'Manor to Be Rebuilt For True Owner!'

'Malfoy-Granger Wedding Off!'

'Dark Wars Over?'

'Pettigrew Alive?!'

Headlines hit the paper, ever since Harry Potter came clean with proof of his and his godfather's innocence. The Ministry was in total shock when the two criminals stepped right into the office unarmed, but with an air of confidence. And with direct proof of their innocence. The two had been shocked to find the Dumbledore was there, mysterious sparkle in eyes and with a smile upon his face. A large committee meeting had been held, with Harry and Sirius there, tied up, for security measure, even though Dumbledore thought that tying them up was unnecessary. The will was the original, confirmed by a witch who kept all records of family belongings. But that was not enough, so Veritaserum was brought it. As the two criminals went into a faze, they answered all the question's fired at them, all being the truth coming out. After long decisions…the two were made free men. As soon as they were free…the press questioned the Ministry and the ex-criminal's.

"Mr Potter! Mr Black! Any quotes for the Prophet?" asked a reporter, as they stepped out to a sea of reporters. Camera flashes flickered everywhere, and there was noise amongst the crowd.

"Well…as one famous Scot said a long while ago…" Harry started to state. He turned to face Sirius, who grinned with acknowledgement. 

"FFFFFRRRRRREEEEEEEEDDDDDDDOOOOOOMMMMM!!!" They both yelled out loud startling the reporters, as Sirius had made a flashing banner, and Harry amplified their voices. The crowd behind the press laughed. Harry and Sirius recognised them as the villager's of Godric's Hollow. Harry grinned and waved, and then he saw familiar brown hair make it's way across the sea of reporters. Hermione ran through them all, not caring if she trampled on any reporter. Harry passed through the sea of reporters. Hermione ran into his arms, and they embraced right in front of everyone there. Hermione hugged Harry tightly, thinking if she let go, he'd leave. Harry placed a hand under her chin and pulled her up to face him. She was beautiful, like an angel.

" I love you Hermione," he whispered and quickly covered her lips with his in a sweet kiss. Some cheers were heard from the villagers and the press took some pictures of the scene. The slowly parted, Hermione thinking she might cry.

"Before anything else happens," Harry said. He held her hands and bent down on one knee. He kissed her hand, and pulled out a shining diamond and emerald ring.

"Hermione, would you marry me?" Harry asked gazing up at her with hopeful green eyes. The crowd gasped as they saw him there, proposing in front of everyone. Some tears flowed from Hermione's long lashes, flowing like little streams.

"Yes, Harry, I will." Her whispered response came.

It was a small winter's wedding, held in the kirk in Godric's Hollow. Hagrid was honoured to do the service. It had the strictest of privacy, as only friends that were truly close to the couple were allowed to come. Joy and laughter filled the whole day, as dancing, speeches and a lot of embarrasing drunk moments came with it. The Manor was rebuilt and present to all friends. Harry made a memorial to his parents. Water lilies were placed on the pond, as a silver stag looked over it. Peace was restored, and everyone would remember the man who; robbed the rich, to fee the poor.

The End.

***

Oh! I'm so sorry for the long delay, but I was really busy! Please forgive me! I'm gonna be back for Easter, and I have some nifty idea's too!

Well…the whole shout of 'freedom' came from 'Braveheart.' William Wallace was a great man, and I wanted to use that quote! 

So…that's it for now…but I won't be gone for too long! Until next time…

Mithua ^-^

12/3/02


End file.
